Mi amor es
by Tetsuna Hibari y Yukihana Hime
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki es un doncel japonés que se encuentra en un país con una cultura totalmente diferente a la suya. Mientras intenta sobrevivir en ese estilo de vida, conoce a un varón muy apuesto, el cual le incomoda pero le atrae, en un remolino de emociones nuevas que lo arrastran hasta él.
1. Mi amor es Danza

**YUKIHANA-HIME: ¡Nueva historia que esperamos les guste!**

 **Tetsuna Hibari: Y que disfruten... Este es la primera historia de una Saga de seis historias probablemente.**

* * *

 **Título:** Mi amor es... Eros

 **Resumen:** Yuuri Katsuki es un doncel japonés que se encuentra en un país con una cultura totalmente diferente a la suya. Mientras intenta sobrevivir en ese estilo de vida, conoce a un varón apuesto, el cual le incomoda, pero le atrae, en un remolino de emociones nuevas que lo arrastran hasta él.

 **Clasificación:** +16 años

 **Categoría:** Yuri! On Ice

 **Pareja: Viktor Nikiforov x Yuuri Katsuki**

 **Géneros:** BL, Drama, Tragedia, Romántico.

 **Advertencias:** Lemon, Mpreg.

 **Saga:** Mi amor es...

 **.**

* * *

 **1\. MI AMOR ES... DANZA**

* * *

 **.**

Se había escapado minutos atrás de la fiesta que se llevaba a cabo en uno de los salones de aquella gran mansión, aunque en ese momento se sentí un poco avergonzado de admitir que se había perdido. Sabía que de seguir la música regresaría a la fiesta, pero eso no era lo que deseaba, lo que buscaba era algún balcón o de preferencia la salida para alejarse de tan bulliciosos evento. Vagando entre los pasillos en busca de su lugar deseado, se detuvo abruptamente antes de chocar con alguien que salía de una de las habitaciones de aquel pasillo. Cierto temor cruzo momentáneamente al pensar que lo habían descubierto paseando libremente en casa ajena.

―Lo... lo siento. ―hizo una leve reverencia, levantando la mirada al no recibir ni una respuesta.

Su cuerpo entero se estremeció cuando su mirada café se enfrentó a un par de ojos azules, tan profundos y atrayentes que no pudo moverse ni cuando de alguna manera se dio cuenta que el contrario se trataba de un varón que lo veía sorprendido. Ambos mantuvieron el intercambio por casi un minuto. El japonés pudo notar como se curveaban los labios del varón en una sonrisa de lado para después retirarse acomodando el cuello de su camisa. Yuri parpadeo para salir del shock que le causo la belleza que el desconocido poseía, decir que su corazón latió rápido fue poco, la sonrisa de ese tipo era peligrosamente seductora que por un segundo olvido como respirar.

Mirando la espalda de aquel hermoso hombre noto el peculiar color de su cabello, plateado. Supuso que se trataba de algún invitado extranjero del Duque, debido a que en los años que llevaba viviendo en España, era la primera vez que veía a una persona con aquel tono de cabello y con una piel tan clara. Y lo peor y más vergonzoso, es que durante el tiempo que mantuvieron contacto visual, se sintió atraído por aquel sujeto, aquel desconocido que lo único que hizo fue sonreírle. Nunca había sentido algún tipo de atracción hacia ningún varón y ahora, sentía sus mejillas arder por algo tan banal.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos sobre aquel hombre que solo regreso en sí, cuando de la misma habitación que abandono aquel fantástico hombre salió también la festejada de la fiesta, la joven prometida del hijo de otro Duque. Su mirada de confusión se topó con la expresión aterrada de la chica, quien se sobresaltó al reconocerlo para poco después fulminarlo con la mirada. Él solo se mantuvo en su lugar mientras mil dudas cruzaron su mente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella ahí? ¿Por qué salía de la misma habitación que aquel tipo misterioso? ¿Por qué tenía un aspecto descuidado? ¿Por qué se acomodaba el vestido de forma desesperada?

―Katsuki. ―nombro la mujer mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Su personalidad amable y pacifica lo hizo retroceder un paso nervioso, ¿ahora que hacía? Tal vez era distraído y algo denso en algunos aspectos, pero pudo unir los cabos en ese momento. Al parecer la descubrió teniendo un amorío, porque tenía claro que aquel extranjero no era el prometido de la chica.

―Señorita Anya...

―Lo vistes, cierto. ― no era pregunta, era una confirmación.

―No... no sé a qué se refiere...―intento negarlo, pero nunca fue bueno con las mentiras.

Su cuerpo se erizo cuando ella deslizo su brazo por el interior de su antebrazo y se abrazó a él, obligándolo a caminar al paso de la mujer, regresando a la bulliciosa multitud que celebraba el compromiso. Se sentía incómodo, no fue su intención encontrar a la prometida con otro hombre mientras vagaba y el verdadero prometido recibía felicitaciones de los invitados. La sensación de haber cometido una falta parecía ser de él y no de su compañía.

―Claro que lo sabes...―ella hablaba en un tono bajo, presionando sus uñas en la piel del doncel― Bueno, no se puede hacer otra cosa ahora que me has descubierto. No puedo hacer que olvides lo que viste, pero si puedo hacer que no hables. ―murmura con fastidio― Guarda el secreto y nada le pasara a tu familia. ―amenazo.

El joven japonés no podía creer que tan cruel advertencia fuera hecha con tal sonrisa falsa que usaba la chica para mantener las apariencias con los invitados que los miraban al pasar.

―Lo haré. ―acepto el japonés, maldiciendo la hora que se le ocurrió salir de la aburrida fiesta.

Deseaba regresar a su país, pero sabía que el trabajo de su padre, como embajador de Japón durante los tratados con el rey español, los mantendrían durante al menos otros dos años más en tierra europea y lo mejor era tratar de mantenerse en buenos términos con las personas importantes cuando era obvio que ellas no lo deseaban cerca.

―Que bien. ―comento alegre la chica― Realmente no deseo hacer nada contra ti. En Japón eres algo como un duque, ¿cierto?

El doncel deseo corregirla y decirle que de hecho era más como el sobrino favorito del emperador, pero se abstuvo, la chica siempre le pareció hueca y no veía razón para explicarle algo tan importante como su linaje si ella no entendería. Tampoco es como si le importara en realidad lo que ella hiciera con su vida mientras lo mantuviera a él ajeno de todo.

―Si tu familia es acusada de algo contra mi familia, sería como declararle una guerra a tu país y es seguro que ambos queremos evitarlo. ―la chica se mostró falsamente aterrada― Además, no quiero ser la causa de una guerra.

Yuuri fingió sentirse intimidado ante la idea, aunque en realidad él sabía que la chica no tenía tanto poder como para influir de esa manera con la corona española, sin embargo, ella tenía razón en un punto, si algo le pasaba a él o a su familia, era seguro que el emperador no se quedaría sentado y exigiría la cabeza de todos los miembros de la familia del Duque español que había osado atentar contra los Katsuki. No quería tal desgracia en su consciencia, simplemente dejaría a la chica con su complejo de superioridad y sus deshonras.

―Lo mismo pienso, la guerra no es bueno. ―le sonrió de manera tranquila, librando su brazo del agarre de la joven― La noche de hoy yo no he visto nada y de hecho no he tenido esta conversación con vos.

―Que bien que nos entendamos. ―le regreso el gesto.

Ante el acuerdo y con sus mejores sonrisas falsas fingiendo que eran grandes amigos, terminaron de acortar la distancia que los separaba de sus familiares, los cuales mantenían una charla muy animada.

―Yuuri ―la primera en notarlos fue su hermana mayor.

El doncel rio de manera real al ver como su hermana peleaba por mantener oculta una mueca de desagrado al tener que usar ropa del país extranjero. El largo y lacio cabello de color negro de la mayor se encontraba amarrado como si fuera un enjambre con adornos extraños mientras portaba un vestido muy apretado, colorido y pomposo, todo tan extravagante para el gusto modesto de los hermanos japoneses. La comprendía, sus costumbres eran muy diferentes a las de España, había sido toda una odisea al inicio y aun no terminaban de habituarse a ellas.

Pero lo que principalmente odiaban, era las ropas tan extrañas y para nada cómodas, especialmente aquello que llamaban corsé, usar tal cosa era una tortura. Tal prenda era algo parecido al obi -cinta que poseían sus kimonos y yukatas-, solo que a diferencia de la faja japonesa que utilizaban para mantener el kimono en su sitio y cerrar correctamente la parte delantera, los corsés eran herramientas de tortura con la única función de sacar todo el interior del cuerpo que poseían. Los apretaban demasiado, al grado de que si vaciaban el estómago al colocárselo no debería ser tan sorprendente.

Su hermana intento acomodarse su vestido, causándole una sonrisa mayor. Mari, no parecía nada cómoda con aquel atuendo y no podía culparla. Los vestidos de las mujeres tenían dos corsés mientras que la vestimenta de un doncel solamente uno, suerte que agradecía a Amaterasu-sama cada día.

―Al fin los encontramos jóvenes. ―dijo el Duque al ver a su amada hija y al hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos.

―Estaba a punto de ir a buscarlos. ―dijo la madre de los japoneses.

― ¿Sucede algo? ―pregunto dulcemente al colocarse al lado de su padre.

―Es hora. ―los ojos de Mari mostraron un brillo que él conocía muy bien― Papá y el Duque piden que vayas a cambiarte.

―Entiendo. ―asintió― Señor Duque, señorita Anya, padre, me retiro. ―sonrió haciendo una reverencia, retirándose con su hermana y madre.

Los Katsuki se dirigieron a un cuarto cercano que con anterioridad el anfitrión les había proporcionado para que lo utilizaran llegado el momento. Siendo una fiesta de compromiso de la joven pareja, a su grandioso padre se le había ocurrió la idea de que como un presente a los futuros nocivos, realizara una danza japonesa para pedir a los dioses lo mejor a la pareja. Él había aceptado ya que no le podía decir que no a su padre, pero también porque deseaba mostrar un poco a aquellos extranjeros algo sobre su cultura.

Dentro de la habitación cambio su vestimenta por una acorde al espectáculo que presentaría, un maquillaje adecuado y tomo los accesorios que necesitaría, todo con la ayuda de su madre, hermana y maestra, la cual ya había preparado todo mientras ellos estaban en el festejo.

 **.**

 **.**

Contrario al terror que sintió la joven Anya al ser descubierta en semejante situación, a él en realidad no le había preocupado para nada que aquel hermoso doncel lo descubriera saliendo de la habitación, sinceramente el hecho de ser acusado o no, le generaba cierta emoción. Después de todo sabia salir librado de los problemas al no temer perder algo, caso contrario a su pareja de escándalo, Anya saldría muy mal parada si lo sucedido en ese cuarto era revelado.

Con paso galante y tranquilo regreso a la fiesta, entrando al gran salón busco rápidamente a su mejor amigo, el cual lo había invitado al evento al enviar su invitación extra. Paseo su mirada por el lugar, encontrándolo con varias mujeres rodeándolo.

―Chris. ―llamo a unos pasos de distancia.

―Viktor. ―sonrió el contrario al identificarle― Es un milagro que aceptaras venir.

―No tanto amigo. ―le respondió después de haber saludado a las damas que se retiraron dejando a ambos varones solos para que hablaran mejor― No podía faltar al compromiso de la señorita Anya, no después de nuestra pequeña historia juntos...

Chris sonrió al entender claramente la frase de su mejor amigo. En realidad, no le sorprendía que el peli-plateado hubiera tenido una fugaz historia con la prometida, y mucho menos le sorprendería descubrir lo que había estado haciendo minutos atrás, después de todo, Viktor Nikiforov vivía su vida involucrado en aventuras.

―No puedes culparme por pensar que es un milagro, a pesar de haber enviado una invitación extra que me concedió mi buen amigo el Duque Popovich's para el compromiso de su hijo, en realidad pensaba que estabas fuera de España desde hacía casi un año. ―Chris le sonrió a una joven dama que pasaba por segunda vez cerca de ellos, intentando llamar su atención― No fue mi intención interrumpir tus vacaciones.

―No te preocupes en realidad. ―le restó importancia con un gesto de mano― En parte me sentí obligado también debido a la procedencia del joven prometido, después de todo, los Popovich's también son gente importante en Rusia, mi padre me ha ordenado asistir por la cercanía en nuestras familias. ―hablo con molestia contenida.

― ¿Cómo es Portugal? ―cambio el tema, sabía que nunca era bueno que el contrario recordara a su familia y él no deseaba arruinar tan buena velada.

―Un buen país, sin duda alguno. ―contesto tomando una copa de vino de la charola de uno de los sirvientes― Bellas damas y donceles, buena comida, música y la gente muy amigable.

―Ya veo. Un buen lugar para divertirse. ―concedió complacido el contrario.

―Cambiando el tema. ―Viktor busco con la mirada a un joven pelinegro que no encontró, necesitaba información de manera rápida― Estoy curioso por un bello doncel, que digo bello, era hermoso. ―se corrigió con la esperanza de que su amigo conociera lo que buscaba― Nunca lo había visto y no parece ser de por aquí por sus finas facciones.

―Suena interesante, háblame más de él. ―pidió, recibiendo una descripción detallada del joven en cuestión.

A pesar de la actitud despreocupada del peli-plateado, este poseía una buena memoria cuando se trataba de las cosas o en este caso persona, que atraía su atención. A pesar de haber sido solo un minuto a lo mucho su interacción con el doncel, lo había observado lo suficiente para poder reconocerlo incluso de espaldas. No siempre podía encontrarse con una belleza diferente a las acostumbradas del país español.

―A la fiesta ha sido invitada una familia de origen japonés que sirve de mediadora con los tratos entre la corona y el país oriental. Si no mal recuerdo, hay un doncel entre ellos. ―Chris se mostró dudoso, no le había dado importancia al asunto al estar entretenido con las demás damas, ahora sentía curiosidad por la persona que atrajo la atención de su amigo ruso.

― ¿Cómo se llama?

―Creo que Katsuki... No, espera, creo que ese es en realidad el apellido de la familia. ―se corrigió con pesar.

―Lo quiero. ―dijo Viktor con una sonrisa y un brillo inusual en los ojos para su amigo.

―De caza rápida, como siempre. ―levanto su copa para brindar.

―Digamos que esto es diferente. ―Viktor choco su copa con la ajena― Él era diferente. ―hizo memoria a la mirada llena de inocencia que le dio el pelinegro.

― ¡Presten atención, por favor!

Un fuerte grito atrajo la atención de todos los invitados, haciéndolos voltear hacia la pista de baile del salón, en donde el padre de la prometida estaba de pie anunciando a su invitado especial. Viktor hubiera continuado su búsqueda ignorando al anfitrión de no ser porque escucho que la danza era del país oriental. Sonrió complacido, aquel doncel era al parecer muy fácil de hallar. Todos miraron hacia una de las entradas del gran salón, donde un hermoso ángel hizo gala de presencia.

 **.**

 **.**

Una vez arreglado se miró en el espejo seguro y satisfecho del trabajo realizado por las mujeres que lo ayudaron. Giraba levemente detallando el cómo lucia la peluca que le colocaron para alargar su cabellera, la mitad superior amarrada en un moño con una horquilla de adorno dada por su tío, el emperador, antes de que se marcharan como un recordatorio de sus orígenes y de que era un doncel digno para contraer matrimonio en cuanto regresara a Japón.

Desplazo sus manos delicadamente por el eri (cuello) color azul turquesa, pasándolas después por el kimono blanco, el obiage (cinturón uno) azul cielo, el obi (cinturón dos) igualmente azul turquesa y el obijime (cuerda) negro, todo hecho a su medida para resaltar su cuerpo de manera decente. Como había extrañado usar la ropa de su país, sentir la libertad que le brindaba. Aunque tal vez era un vestuario sencillo comparado a los despampanantes vestidos utilizados en España, pero aquel kimono era de gran valor en su país ya que estaba fabricado de las mejores telas y con los más delicados bordados. Y él estaba orgulloso de ello.

Observo el leve maquillaje que le pusieron, su rostro tenía una capa de maquillaje blanco, pero no mucho ya que de por sí, su piel era muy clara, sus ojos poseían sombras de un color plateado, así como un fino delineado negro y sus labios se mostraban de un tono rojo. Viejos recuerdos de sus días en Japón regresaron a su mente. Recuerdos donde era feliz haciendo lo que más le gustaba, bailar para su familia y pueblo.

―Hermoso como siempre. ―halago su maestra, una bella mujer castaña de 30 años y ojos grises, la cual le enseño todo lo que sabía sobre danza y las bellas artes.

―Muchas gracias, Minako-sensei. ―le sonrió agradecido, hablando es su idioma natal.

¿Porque su padre tuvo que aceptar asistir a la fiesta? Gracias a eso tuvo que usar ropa de doncel occidental más laboriosa de lo normal.

―Bien, que empiece tu función, hijo. ―le dijo cariñosamente su madre, encantada de volver a ver a su hijo danzando.

La última vez fue a su llegada a ese país, en una presentación a los reyes como agradecimiento por su bienvenida. Yuuri asintió tomando un par de abanicos y una sombrilla. Tomando la perilla para abrirla, escuchado como fuera de la habitación anunciaban su baile. Se encontraba tranquilo, los nervios que parecían parte de su vida en un lugar ajeno habían desaparecido, su cuerpo sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Siempre había amado la danza y tenía confianza en que todo saldría de maravilla. Desde pequeño se le fue enseñado como parte de su vida como doncel de la corte, era una doctrina que sin importar qué, estaba seguro que nunca olvidaría. Todos los pasos estaban grabados en su cuerpo como fuego.

Salió, caminando con la cabeza en alto hacia el centro del salón con todas las miradas sobre él, en parte le gustaba llamar la atención, siempre y cuando de baile se tratara. Una vez en su sitio se arrodillo, cubriendo su cuerpo con la sombrilla. La música empezó a inundar el lugar y dio inicio a su danza.

La música había empezado con un ritmo tranquilo por lo que sus movimientos eran realizados con suavidad y gentileza, de un lado hacia otro utilizando la sombrilla para cubrirse en los momentos adecuados. Su mirada angelical lo hacía parecer un corderito en busca de protección, sentimiento que muchos varones deseaban brindarle. Cerca de la mitad de la melodía el ritmo acelero, sus movimientos se volvieron seductores, elegantes. Su mirada también cambio por una seria acompañada con una seductora sonrisa que al mostrarla enamoro a muchos de los varones presentes, provocando también miradas de molestia de parte de algunas jóvenes al notar que sus parejas no perdían de vista bailarín. Por otra parte, las mujeres y donceles de mayor edad admiraron al joven por lo hermoso de sus movimientos.

Llegado a un momento esencial en la melodía dejo a un lado la sombrilla, tomando de su obi el par de abanicos, moviéndolos como una extensión más de su cuerpo. Abriéndolos o cerrándolos de acuerdo a sus movimientos. Todos los invitados estaban absortos en la joven figura danzante, la cual se movía con gran gracia a pesar de que solo hacia pequeños pasos en la pista. Una Danza elegante, refinada y sutil que les hablaba de su felicidad al tener a su persona amada y de vivir las diferentes etapas juntos, de manera tan clara y pura. Sus ágiles y fluidos movimientos acordes al ritmo de la música. Todo en conjunto daba a los espectadores la sensación de estar viendo un ángel sensual, un dios de la seducción...

Se escuchó como el último estribillo de la música empezaba regresando al ritmo lento y tranquilo del inicio, por lo que sus movimientos cambiaron nuevamente a la tranquilidad y gentileza. Siempre expresando por medio de su cuerpo el deseo de felicidad. Con el final de la melodía Yuuri se detuvo después de un giro bajo, que utilizo para dejar caer los abanicos, ocultándolos con las mangas largas, finalizando de rodillas sobre el suelo con la mira hacia arriba y ambas manos en forma de ruego. Todos los presentes parpadearon, saliendo del aturdimiento en que los sumergió el doncel, maravillados por la presentación aplaudieron sin descanso. Muchos de acuerdo en que fue una majestuosa danza la que acaban de presenciar.

Con la respiración un poco agitada, el joven doncel sonrió con orgullo mientras se ponía de pie. Realizo una leve reverencia antes de retirarse en compañía del Duque que aprovecho su lugar como anfitrión para acercarse al joven para felicitarlo y observar con más tiempo e intenciones ocultas a su invitado. Disfrutando bastante del hecho de que el joven se viera mejor con su ropa oriental.

― ¿Viktor? ―Chris sintió su cuerpo erizarse ante la mirada llena de deseo que su mejor amigo le dedicaba a aquel joven doncel que presento tan bella danza.

―Lo quiero...―murmuro de manera inconsciente, sin perder de vista la fina figura del japonés que se vio rodeado rápidamente por más varones.

 **.**

 **.**

Al día siguiente de la fiesta la familia de Japón regreso a la capital de España, en donde residían para tener mayor contacto con el rey. Mari observo a su hermano durante todo el viaje de regreso muy pensativo, y de hecho podría jurar que de no conocerlo podría pasar por un jovencito enamorado recordando a su amado, idea que descarto ya que ella misma se encargó que durante su estadía en la residencia del Duque -y en todo momento desde que nació- que ningún varón se le acercara con intenciones dudosas al joven doncel. Y vaya que le costó más que nunca la noche anterior después de la maravillosa danza que presento, todos los varones parecían interesados repentinamente en su amado hermanito.

Mirando por la ventanilla del carruaje Yuuri fingía observar el paisaje, pero en realidad su mente repetía una y otra vez el momento en que se topó con aquel fascinante extranjero. Lo vio en algunos momentos de la fiesta después de su presentación y en algún momento aquel varón intento acercarse, pero le fue imposible ya que Mari había llamado a sus guardias personales dando la orden de mantener a los varones alejados, además de que ella no se volvió a separar durante toda la velada de su lado. De manera indirecta el joven pelinegro pregunto a un par de damas que le felicitaron, las cuales le brindaron un poco de información sobre el invitado peli-plateado.

Y por lo que pudo averiguar aquel varón era ruso, amigo del Conde Giacometti -también extranjero suizo, pero con gran influencia en la corona española- además de que era joven y soltero. Poco en realidad sabían aquellas señoras sobre el ruso, pero le contaron que las contadas reuniones sociales a las que había asistido eran muy bien recibido por su personalidad jovial y educada. Además de que se decía que era heredero de una gran fortuna, por lo que muchas jóvenes doncellas y donceles estaban interesados en él. Gran personalidad, rico y hermoso, definitivamente la definición de un partido perfecto fue lo que le dieron las señoras, pero para el joven oriental, lo más fascinante del ruso era su sonrisa seductora y aquel par de ojos color azul que invitaban a hundirte en su mirada a revelar el misterio que había en ellos.

Era la primera vez que deseaba ver a un varón por más de un minuto, intercambiar palabras e incluso tocar aquella piel blanca que parecía ser suave al tacto y ser tocado por aquellas finas manos, sentir el calor ajeno y verse reflejado en la mirada contraria. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció al cruzar miradas con el ruso y era la primera vez que se sentía atraído por alguien más y no sabía cómo manejarlo. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera hablado con aquel varón? En realidad, ¿que buscaba en un sujeto que no volvería a ver? Desconocía las respuestas y una parte de él, rogaba por no hallarlas y olvidar lo sucedido, después de todo, no olvidaba el momento bochornoso en que lo conoció.

 **.**

 **.**

Dos semanas y media habían transcurrido desde aquella fiesta, regresando a la tranquilidad de su rutina en el país extranjero; mañanas al lado de su familia, tardes paseando por la pequeña ciudad y noches ya fueran en la comodidad de su casa o en tortuosas fiestas de los aristócratas cercanos, mientras que los fines de semana lo pasaba en el castillo haciendo compañía al hijo o hijas del rey mientras su padre formaba lazos políticos con el gobernante. Y aunque había logrado olvidar en su mayoría la existencia del varón peli-plateado, en alguna noche repentinamente en sus sueños aparecía el ruso, recordándole lo atrayente de su mirada y el deseo que sintió por aquel hombre, despertando con un pequeño problemilla que le hizo sentir tan avergonzado que prefirió permanecer todo el día en cama.

Ese día en especial se encontraba dando un paseo con su mejor amigo en el país extraño; Phichit Chulanont, un doncel casado y tailandés que llevaba años viviendo en el país europeo debido a negocios de su esposo Celestino. Lo había conocido a los pocos días de su arribo a España debido a que eran vecinos, volviéndose amigos debido a la cercanía de edad y la amigable personalidad del doncel casado. Se llevaban realmente bien a pesar de sus personalidades totalmente opuestas, ya que mientras él era en parte tímido y reservado, el contrario era aventurero, extrovertido además de tener ciertas rarezas en su personalidad, ya que el joven Chulanont era un fanático del arte, especialmente la pintura.

Le gustaba que lo retrataran constantemente, y, de hecho, su esposo Celestino estaba intentando hacer un contrato de exclusividad con un gran pintor coreano para que se convirtiera en el retratista personal de su esposo. Yuuri consideraba aquel gesto algo tierno, pero al mismo tiempo gracioso. Habían logrado una conexión muy estrecha y desde entonces estaban juntos. Phichit era al único al que podía considerar un verdadero amigo, casi un hermano, al cual había tenido la fortuna de conocer, alguien con quien compartir sus temores y sueños.

Y a pesar de ello, nuevamente Yuuri se veía en un momento doloroso al lado de su amigo, ya que eran los últimos días que estarían juntos. El joven tailandés viajaría en unos días hacia nueva España -en un nuevo continente- durante una temporada en que por obvias razones no podrían verse. Desconocía el tiempo en que el contrario estaría fuera pero parecía que sería un largo viaje, por lo que temía que a su regreso a España, el doncel desposado no lo encontrara porque él hubiera regresado a Japón, ya que en realidad su estadía en España parecía ser no muy larga, días atrás su padre les había comunicado que el rey había accedido a los tratados entre sus países por lo que el tiempo que estarían ahí podría terminarse.

―Yuuri~, vayamos a ver.

La risueña petición de Phichit lo saco de sus pensamientos, recordándole que se encontraban paseando por el centro de la capital en busca de un regalo para la condesa que realizaría una fiesta dentro de unas semanas. El doncel tailandés le estaba ayudando -antes de marcharse- a elegir algo acorde a los gustos de aquella peculiar mujer, la cual se molestaba seguido al no recibir regalos de su agrado.

Yuuri miro a donde señalaba su amigo, visualizando un montón de mujeres con ostentosos vestidos y algunos donceles, todos rodeando algo en el centro de ellos. Estaba a punto de negarse al no gustarle las multitudes, pero el par de ojos de corderito de su amigo le convencieron.

―Está bien, vamos. ―suspiro derrotado.

Phichit sabía cómo manipularlo o más bien, sabía que no podía negarle alguna petición, así como él tampoco recibía una negativa de parte del tailandés. Con diferentes estados de ánimo -uno curioso y otro descontento- ambos donceles se acercaron al tumulto de mujeres y donceles. Yuuri en verdad no sentía ni una pizca de curiosidad por saber lo que alteraba al gentío. Con gran esfuerzo pudieron abrirse paso entre la multitud, logrando visualizar el punto de interés que tenía como locas a todas las mujeres y donceles. Un hermoso varón de cabello platinado y ojos azules como el cielo, bella sonrisa seductora y buen cuerpo.

Yuuri se sorprendió de sobremanera al reconocerlo, palideciendo sin saber que hacer al estar a unos cuantos pasos con aquella persona que aparecía en sus sueños de manera inconsciente, era demasiado vergonzoso recordarlo y saber que ni una vez habían intercambiado realmente palabra. Además de que aún estaba en su memoria el intento de amenaza de la joven Anya, no es que le importara, pero era bochornoso saber algo tan íntimo de un desconocido.

―Oh, qué hombre. ―alabo sin vergüenza Phichit, fascinado por lo que veía.

― ¿Tú lo crees? ―cuestiono Yuuri fingiendo desinterés― Phichit, regresemos a casa. ―halo del brazo a su amigo, queriendo alejarse para evitar ser reconocido.

― ¿Por qué? ―el tailandés le detuvo con desanimo, deseaba hablar con el apuesto varón― Aún no hemos terminado nuestro paseo. ―una verdad que servía como apoyo.

No es como si el tailandés gustara de engañar a su marido, ya que en verdad estaba enamorado y era feliz a su lado, simplemente era muy curioso hacia las personas que encontraba interesantes y en esa categoría entraba el varón ruso. No siempre se podía encontrar gente con aquel singular tono de cabello.

―Entonces continuemos con nuestra búsqueda. ―pidió, mirándole fijamente.

Phichit sostuvo la mirada intentando leer lo que pasaba por la mente de su queridísimo amigo, al cual claramente notaba alterado de manera repentina. Por su parte, Yuuri intentaba esconder sus emociones traicioneras, buscando convencer con ojos de cachorro a su compañía de alejarse de ese lugar.

― ¿Sucede algo, jóvenes donceles? ―una tercera voz se les unió, asustándolos un poco debido a que estaban tan sumergidos en su intercambio visual que se olvidaron de su alrededor― Lo siento, no quise asustarlos. ―les sonrió cortésmente al tener su atención.

―Oh, no se preocupe caballero. ―respondió encantado Phichit, sonriente.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, Yuuri solo pudo quedarse de pie al lado de su amigo cuando éste había comenzado una charla muy amena con el varón, que encantadoramente le contestaba mirando disimuladamente al japonés en espera de que se uniera a la conversación.

―Pero que descortés de mi parte, aun no me he presentado y he interrumpido su plática. ―se mostró avergonzado por su falta― Mi nombre es Viktor Nikiforov.

―Phichit Chulanont. ―le extendió la mano en señal de saludo.

Después del intercambio de presentación ambos miraron a Yuuri, el cual no decía nada y parecía ausente del momento. El tailandés pellizco sutilmente el brazo de su amigo para hacerle reaccionar, causando una leve mueca imperceptible en el rostro del doncel soltero que miro mal a su amigo. Con extraños gesto que intercambiaron -Phichit regañándole su falta de modales y Yuuri negándose a presentarse-, al final el japonés termino por rendirse con un suspiro.

―Katsuki Yuuri. ―hablo sin emoción a pesar de que su cuerpo fue recorrido por una corriente al sentir los labios del varón sobre la piel de su mano.

―Hermosos nombres, dignos de bellezas como vosotros. ―decía galante, mientras que con sutileza había tomado la mano del japonés para brindar un beso en el dorso.

―Gracias por los cumplidos. ―sonrió Phichit viendo el sonrojo en el rostro de su amigo mientras de manera brusca alejaba la mano.

No entendía la actitud a la defensiva de su amigo, no es como si Viktor hubiera sido el primer varón que le saludaba de esa manera e incluso hubo algunos otros más atrevidos en fiestas pasadas. No lo entendía, pero quiso atribuirlo a la timidez de su amigo y la abrumadora belleza del mayor. Bueno, gracias al conocimiento que su esposo le había brindado sabía que los japoneses eran muy reservados igual que los tailandeses pero él llevaba tantos años viajando por el mundo al lado de su marido, que había olvidado aquella sensación, y por el contrario, Yuuri solo llevaba un par de años lejos de su país además de que estaba rodeado de personas que le recordaban sus orígenes -familia y sirvientes-, por lo que consideraba que los halagos de los varones aun lo alteraban.

Considerando que ya era momento de que su amigo perdiera un poco de timidez y su deseo de conocer a tan atrayente extranjero, propuso tomar asiento en una de las tiendas cercanas y pedir algún postre para degustar mientras mantenían una charla. Y aunque Yuuri se negó, termino siguiéndolos cuando Viktor acepto, llevando del brazo a Phichit. La conversación se vio acaparada entre el doncel casado y el ruso a pesar de los constantes intentos del último para incluir al japonés, el cual solo se limitaba a responder cortantemente.

―Perdone mi atrevimiento, pero ¿tiene pareja, joven Yuuri? ―sonrió, mostrándose un poco avergonzado por su atrevimiento pero es que debido a la falta de interés del japonés no tuvo de otra que ser directo.

Phichit grito en su interior y aguanto la gran sonrisa que quería formarse en sus labios por el repentino tema, disfrutando de ver a su sonrojado amigo. Había notado el interés que el ruso había mostrado desde el inicio hacia el japonés, una razón más para alargar su encuentro, no había deseo mayor para él hacia su amigo que encontrara a alguien a quien amar y fuera feliz. Yuuri se merecía al mejor hombre y la mejor vida.

El nipón se sonrojo hasta las orejas, moviendo sus labios, pero incapaz de pronunciar algo. Estaba a punto de mostrar su molestia de manera externa hacia tal insolencia cuando se vio frustrado por un sutil golpe en sus costillas de parte del tailandés, quien con un gesto de ojos y cejas le pidió que contestara sin armar un revuelo.

―No...―respondió mirando hacia otro lado incómodo y avergonzado.

―Gracias. ―el pelinegro frunció levemente el ceño por la sonrisa descarada del varón― Y en verdad perdoné mi atrevimiento. ―el ruso le sonrió de manera seductora― Pero es que siendo un hermoso doncel me sorprende que no tenga pareja, no quisiera crearle problemas en un futuro.

― ¿Por qué me crearía problemas de tener pareja? ―Viktor soltó una leve risa, que provoco que el ceño del doncel se frunciera más― ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

―Disculpe, no es mi intención molestarlo. ―aclaro su garganta― Seré honesto ya que es lo menos que se merece alguien tan bello como vos. ―la emoción creció en el interior del tailandés al comprender lo que estaba a punto de presenciar― Lo conocí semanas atrás en una fiesta y quedé perdidamente enamorado de usted, así que mi intención al venir a la capital era encontrarlo y que me permitiera...

―Perdone que lo interrumpa, pero creo saber a dónde vamos con esta conversación, así que permítame a mi ser también sincero. No me interesa. ―Yuuri se levantó de su lugar, fingiéndose molesto por la situación cuando en realidad se sentía emocionado y alagado― Gracias por tan amena charla... Phichit, tenemos que regresar.

El tailandés entendió que aquello estaba en un nivel mayor, y que era probable que su amigo se sintiera incomodo, comprobándolo al ver el ruego por compasión en la mirada que Yuuri le dedicaba.

―Oh, cierto. ―por esta vez se apiadaría de su amigo, dándole tiempo para procesar que un varón tan apuesto se hubiera fijado de manera tan directa en él― Lo lamentamos, tenemos una cena a la cual no podemos faltar, mi esposo nos espera después de todo.

―Entiendo, ha sido un placer conocerlos. ―hablo Viktor de manera cortes a pesar del claro y directo rechazo.

―El placer ha sido todo nuestro. ―Phichit le sonrió, retirándose al ser halado por su amigo.

El joven Chulanont estuvo a punto de hablar en cuanto salieron de la tienda siendo arrastrado de manera veloz, pero aguardo al notar el sonrojo en el rostro de su amigo que se notaba en sus orejas, sonriendo al entender que fue provocado por la sinceridad del varón sobre sus intenciones. Continuaron caminando en silencio y de manera más tranquila después de alejarse suficiente, pero después de un rato, el moreno ataco al pobre japonés.

―Vamos Yuuri, acepta que te gusto el hombre.

― ¡Phichit, por favor! ―miro horrorizado a su compañero, cubriendo su rostro poco después con sus manos― ¡Cla... claro que no! ―mintió tartamudeando.

―Si te atrajo. ―le sonrió de manera picara

―Claro que no. ―levanto la mirada para parecer más convincente pero el tono rojo lo desmintió, causando que la risa atacara, al contrario.

―Eres muy malo para mentirme, Yuuri. ―el japonés se cubrió de nuevo el rostro.

―Oh, por los dioses. ―el pelinegro negó con su cabeza― ¿Qué debo hacer?

Phichit sonrió enternecido deteniendo su risa, su amigo era un ser tan puro que desconocía todo lo relacionado sobre el amor debido a la crianza que le dieron sus padres y hermana sobreprotegiéndolo, por lo que era su deber ayudarle a expandir sus alas.

―Deja de ser tan reservado, Yuuri. ―le aconsejo― Libérate solamente un poquito y deja que alguien llegue a tu corazón.

―No es a eso a lo que me refería. ―susurro el joven, a pesar de ser confidentes, no le había contado sobre el encuentro con el varón al pensar que no volverían a verse.

―Y por ahora, ¿qué mejor que alguien que parece ser que es serio sobre su interés? ―continuo el contrario al no escucharle― El señor Viktor ha dicho que vino hasta la capital para verte. Se ve que es un hombre muy educado, directo con lo que desea, así como honesto...

Yuuri sonrió ante el esperado entusiasmo que mostraba su amigo por la situación, siendo honesto consigo mismo no se trataba de que su timidez se hiciera presente, más bien era el hecho de que era la primera vez que se encontraba en esa situación. Nunca se había interesado en algún varón a pesar de que en el pasado se vio rodeado de ellos, Viktor era el primero que le atraía y no sabía que hacer sabiendo que era un sentimiento mutuo, a pesar de estar manchado en parte por la manera en que se conocieron.

―Phichit, dentro de tres días te vas, quiero pasar el mayor tiempo contigo, mi mejor amigo, y no con un completo desconocido. ―detuvo el largo y emocional discurso de su amigo sobre lo bello que era enamorarse y lo sensacional que parecía ser el ruso.

―Oh, eres tan adorable Yuuri. ―las palabras del japonés le produjeron un deseo de abrazarlo y lo hizo― Sabes que si fuera por mí no nos iríamos, quiero seguir contigo.

―Lo sé, son negocios de Celestino. ―correspondió el abrazo.

―Pero eso no evitara que estés en contacto conmigo, envíame todas las cartas que quieras, te responderé lo más rápido que pueda. ―le aseguro el tailandés.

―Claro. ―le sonrió con verdadero sentimiento.

―Y quiero que me describas a detalle tu próxima relación con ese varón. ―ordeno Phichit con emoción y retomando el camino― Se ve que lo traes loco por ti, además de que no parece de los que se rinden fácilmente.

― ¡Phichit! ―grito alarmado.

― ¿Qué? ―rio con burla― Es solo la verdad de lo que pienso.

― ¡Joven amo! ―la charla de los donceles fue interrumpida por dos varones que se acercaban corriendo hacia ellos.

―Oh...―Yuuri sonrió nervioso.

―Parece que ya nos han encontrado.

Los dos amigos rieron mientras los varones se colocaban a su lado respirando agitadamente, intentando recuperar el aire después del gran esfuerzo que habían hecho durante el día, parte de la rutina de los donceles era perderse de la vista de aquellos guardias que Mari había impuesto a su hermano para "su protección".

―Es muy malo, joven amo. Dejándonos siempre atrás. ―se quejó uno de los varones, aumentando la risa de los donceles.

 **.**

 **.**

El día menos esperado por Yuuri había llegado. El matrimonio Chulanont se encontraba en la estación del tren hacia la costa para tomar un barco que los llevaría a su nuevo destino. La familia Katsuki se despedía de sus vecinos, se habían llevado tan bien durante el tiempo en que convivieron que era triste la partida del joven matrimonio.

―Suerte. ―se dijeron al mismo tiempo los donceles para luego sonreírse y darse un beso en la mejilla.

―Y no te olvides de los detalles. ―le guiño el ojo, sonrojando al japonés.

Durante esa última semana en que se prepararon para el viaje, durante sus salidas a las calles se habían encontrado con aquel varón misterioso que siempre le coqueteaba abiertamente al japonés, y aunque a diario siempre recibía un rechazo de parte de éste, parecía no querer rendirse.

―No sé qué haré contigo. ―Yuuri sonrió con un deje de tristeza, extrañaría a su amigo.

―Quererlo y amarlo, solo eso puedes hacer. ―le aconsejo sabiamente el marido del tailandés, provocando la risa del grupo.

―Tienes razón. ―le respondió abrazando a su amigo nuevamente y realizando una reverencia para el varón― Que les vaya bien.

―Te quiero mucho, Yuuri. ―dijo al japonés, quien se sonrojo levemente― No te olvides de mí.

―Phichit, es hora. ―aviso con pesar el varón.

Celestino sabía que para ambos donceles les era difícil separarse ahora que se conocían y aunque deseaba no alejarlos, ya fuera quedándose en España o llevándose al japonés con ellos, ambas opciones eran imposibles. No podían llevar a Yuuri con ellos, ya que los Katsuki eran muy unidos y debían permanecer un tiempo más en aquel país, mientras que la primera opción era difícil ya que su trabajo le requería en el nuevo continente.

―Claro. ―asintió dejando la caricia en el rostro de su amigo.

―Cuídalo Celestino. ―pidió con amabilidad y una sonrisa al mayor.

―No tienes que decírmelo. ―le sonrió al mejor amigo de su esposo― Lo cuidare con mi vida. ―tomo la mano del contrario y la beso en un gesto de amistad― Tú también ten mucho cuidado, Yuuri. ―su mirada se tornó seria.

―Claro, lo tendré. ―asintió sin saber el porqué de la advertencia.

Después de algunas palabras más, los Chulanont abordaron el tren y se dirigieron a sus asientos, fue hasta entonces que el doncel interrogo a su esposo, no era común que su mirada amable se mostrara seria sin motivo.

― ¿Por qué le dijiste a Yuuri que tuviera cuidado? ―cuestiono en cuanto su amado se sentó a su lado después de acomodar las maletas.

La frase en si no le molestaba ya que era algo que él mismo le había deseado, pero el tono serio y extraño usado en las palabras del varón le generaron desconcierto. Celestino miro a su esposo y sonrió levemente, no había sido su intención asustar a los donceles, pero quería transmitir la seriedad del asunto.

―En estos días hay rumores de un hombre que enamora a las doncellas y los donceles de prestigio para luego abandonarles al haber obtenido lo que un sinvergüenza busca. ―explico tratando de no crear preocupación de más en su doncel― Sé que Yuuri no caería en brazos de un hombre así, que está muy bien resguardado con la señorita Mari a su lado, pero no está mal prevenir con una advertencia sutil.

―Entiendo.

Phichit soltó un suspiro, mirando fuera de la ventana concentrándose en el paisaje para no pensar de más en el asunto de aquel sinvergüenza, creía firmemente en que su mejor amigo estaría bien, después de todo Yuuri era un joven sensato y responsable, ¿cierto?

 **.**

 **.**

Después de ver el tren partir, Yuuri se quedó de pie unos minutos más. La familia Katsuki decidió darle su espacio a su hijo más pequeño, por lo que con gran esfuerzo los padres se llevaron a su hija mayor que no deseaba dejar atrás al menor, sin embargo, todos sabían que el pelinegro necesitaba un tiempo a solas. Aquella separación era muy dolorosa para el doncel, Phichit se había convertido en un refugio para Yuuri en aquel país extranjero y uno de los pocos amigos de los que podía presumir su hijo. Los familiares se despidieron momentáneamente, avisándole que se tomara su tiempo en llegar a casa.

El doncel acepto muy agradecido por el gesto de sus padres y hermana, pero más complacido estuvo cuando sus progenitores le susurraron -para que Mari no se enterara- que le concederían el permanecer sin su escolta por ese rato. Una vez solo, tomo asiento en una banca de la estación, observando cómo la gente iba de un lado a otro mientras recordaba los momentos vividos al lado del tailandés. Desde el momento en que se conocieron cuando literalmente Yuuri resbalo por culpa de un charco de agua en la calle, cayendo encima de la persona que pasaba justo a su lado y que resulto se Phichit, hasta aquel adiós de hacía unos momentos.

― ¿Por qué tan solo, joven Yuuri?

Katsuki se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella pregunta en un susurro, sintiendo una corriente electrizante recorrer su cuerpo de pies a cabeza al sentir el cálido aliento ajeno cerca de su oído. No podía equivocarse, aquella voz tan melódica era algo que su mente recordaba aun cuando él intentaba olvidar. Frunció el ceño y cubrió la porción de piel que fue alterada al mismo tiempo que giraba el rostro para encarar al atrevido que invadió su espacio personal aprovechándose que tenía la guardia baja.

No lo admitiría, pero contrario al falso desagrado que expresaba, en verdad amaba la sonrisa de aquel jovial varón, que le sonreía encantado por provocar diferentes expresiones en el doncel. Sin apartar la mirada del contrario, se levantó de la banca intentando mantener una expresión de molestia por el casual encuentro, pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas le restaba crédito.

―Señor Nikiforov. ―hablo secamente.

―Viktor, está bien, joven Yuuri. ―se inclinó levemente a modo de saludo, tomando la mano contraria para besarla― Lo hace ver como si fuéramos desconocidos. ―sonrió con mayor confianza al notar que el tono rojo en el rostro del doncel se incrementó― Y me atrevo a asumir que ya no lo somos.

Viktor acorto aún más la distancia entre ellos sin soltar la mano ajena, Yuuri forcejeo por soltarse de manera disimulada, no deseando armar un revuelo que atrajera miradas indeseadas, mas no podía liberar su mano sin ejercer mayor fuerza, un gran dilema. Miro a los lados en busca de ayuda de algún guardia, pero para su "grandiosa" suerte, la estación ahora se encontraba casi desolada y ellos eran cubiertos por un cumulo de maletas que esperaban ser acomodadas en el siguiente tren. Maldijo internamente, sus dioses lo odiaban sin duda alguna.

―No...―aprovechando que eran cubiertos por el equipaje, libero su mano en un movimiento brusco que solo provoco que el ruso en un movimiento más rápido, intercambiara lugares, colocándolo entre su cuerpo y la pared de la estación― No somos tan cercanos para llamarlo por su nombre, señor Nikiforov. ―le aclaro sin notar que había sido encerrado, solo aliviado de ya no tener su mano sujeta.

―Es un gran dolor para mí ver que, para ti, o perdone...―se corrigió― para usted, sigo siendo un desconocido. ―se mostró dolido― Yo que he intentado acercarme a usted de diferentes maneras...

―Sus acercamientos no son de amistad. ―le interrumpió con seriedad.

―Por supuesto que no. ―acepto abiertamente el varón― Es usted un doncel tan hermoso, agradable, fiable, cordial... perfecto...―concluyo, expresando en su rostro que tenía más adjetivos que no expresaba verbalmente por la molestia que mostraba el receptor― Ningún varón es tan ciego como para no ver lo maravilloso que es usted y mucho menos se es tan tonto como para querer una simple amistad. ―lo tomo de la barbilla acercándose lo suficiente a su rostro.

Yuuri intento retroceder al no poder liberar su barbilla del agarre, pero solo se topó con pared. Deseo mostrarse valiente como hasta el último momento, pero su timidez natural se hizo presente al tener la mirada azulina fija sobre su persona y sentir la presencia de un varón, o, mejor dicho, la presencia del ruso muy cerca de su cuerpo que fue acorralado. Sus piernas temblaron al sentir la mano del contrario sobre su cintura, el doncel coloco como única barrera sus brazos sobre el torso del mayor cuando acorto por completo las distancias entre sus cuerpos.

Viktor le parecía tan seductor y causaba que su corazón latiera de una manera que nunca se imaginó, temiendo que saliera de su pecho. Los profundos ojos azules del varón le hechizaban hasta el punto en que olvidaba lo que le rodeaba y sus sentidos se centraban por completo en la otra persona. El calor del cuerpo ajeno le confortaba y le invitaba a buscar aun mayor cercanía. Yuuri lo sabía, entendía que el varón extranjero no le era indiferente a pesar de que deseaba lo contrario, temiendo ser dañado en el proceso y perderse a sí mismo al sucumbir al deseo, no obstante, lo peor del caso es que cuando Viktor rompía sus barreras físicas comenzaban a importarle poco sus temores.

En el momento en que pudo sentir el aliento del contrario sobre sus labios, regreso a la realidad, asimilando la intención de besarlo de parte del ruso, lo empujo con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir lográndolo al tomar por sorpresa al varón que creía haberlo ya domado. Saliendo corriendo, como si su vida dependiera de ello, cubriendo con una de sus manos sus labios.

 **.**

 **.**

Desde el día de su huida del encuentro en la estación de trenes, a diario, casi de manera religiosa, se había topado al varón Nikiforov durante sus paseos en la ciudad, pero a diferencia de los encuentros pasados -antes de aquel indecoroso encuentro-, el ruso no se acercaba a saludarlo a pesar de que se daba por enterado de su presencia. Viktor siempre se encontraba rodeado de doncellas y donceles rogando por su atención, y él como todo buen caballero les brindaba su mejor sonrisa durante una amena charla mientras Yuuri era ignorado.

Y aunque sabía que no tenía derecho, ni razones -que él mismo aceptara abiertamente-, tales escenas le molestaban. Ese hombre días atrás le había declarado tener intenciones más allá de amistad hacia su persona y ahora se pavoneaba por allí -más exactamente enfrente de su nariz- con mujeres y donceles del brazo. Va, que el doncel aceptaba que tal vez su huida podía ser interpretada como un rechazo sin embargo había rechazado de manera más directa al varón anteriormente, pero éste siempre había regresado mostrando el mismo interés.

Era la segunda semana desde que Phichit se había marchado y era el catorceavo día que vivía aquella situación de ver a Viktor a unos cuantos pasos delante de él. Ese día había salido a realizar algunas compras en compañía de su hermana, aunque en realidad solo la acompaño con la costurera para que le elabore un nuevo vestido a Mari para la fiesta que daría una condesa en unas semanas más. Agradecía que él no necesitara algo nuevo ya que sus padres le habían permitido asistir con un kimono de gran belleza que aún estaba guardado en su maleta. No quería volver a pasar por un vergonzoso momento como en la fiesta anterior por salir a descansar de un traje incómodo.

Al ver como Viktor tomo la mano de otro doncel y beso su dorso a modo de despedida desvió el rostro, maldiciendo su decisión de minutos atrás. Bendito el momento en que al llegar a la casa de la costurera prefiero quedarse afuera para evitar que a su hermana se le ocurriera la brillante idea de que le confeccionaran algún traje que no deseaba, e incluso hizo que sus escoltas entraran al lugar con su hermana solo por precaución, prometiendo que no se movería del lugar en que estaba al lado de la puerta. Dudosos tanto a mayor como sus guardias aceptaron darle su tiempo, y él se sentía bien solo observando a la gente pasar a su alrededor, al menos hasta hace unos minutos, en donde Viktor apareció bien acompañado. Se arrepentía de no haber entrado, estaba seguro que no había pasado mucho tiempo y ya no soportaba ver más la alegría del grupo que coqueteaba alegremente con el varón extranjero.

―Debí decirle a Fujiwara que se quedara conmigo para que al menos tuviera con quien hablar. ―susurro al aire, manteniendo la mirada del lado contrario a donde se encontraba el grupo llamativo.

Escucho las alegres risas de los contrarios e hizo muecas de desagrado, el varón parecía divertirse. Estaba a punto de adentrarse a la tienda y quedarse allí dentro con su hermana, pero sus ojos cruzaron con los azules del ruso, que no había alejado ni un minuto su mirada del japonés a pesar de fingir atención a los que le rodeaban. Katsuki se sonrojo inmediatamente, observando como el contrario le sonrío seductoramente y les decía algo a las personas que lo rodeaban para luego acercarse a él, solo.

―Joven Yuuri.

―Señor Nikiforov. ―no se sentía de ánimos para tratarlo en esos momentos.

―Es una encantadora coincidencia encontrarlo aquí. ―le extendió una rosa que el doncel tomo de manera autónoma, acostumbrado a aceptar las flores que le regalaban otros varones.

Yuuri se abstuvo de golpear su frente por haber tomado la flor en un tonto movimiento y en su lugar enarco la ceja ante la obvia mentira, ¿coincidencia? Ja, no podía asegurarlo verbalmente debido a la falta de pruebas físicas, pero estaba seguro de que el ruso se aparecía en los lugares en los que paseaba a propósito, fingiendo no notarlo o ignorarlo al estar rodeado de "cautivante" compañía.

―Sigue siendo tan bello como siempre. ―le dijo galante, tomando su mano para saludarlo, pero siendo esquivado cuando el doncel las coloco tras su espalda.

―Para mí no es tan encantadora. ―aclaro severamente― Me acabo de encontrar con quien parece ser mi acosador.

―Me podría sentir ofendido. ―bromeo― Pero no lo hago debido a que todos nuestros encuentros han sido casualidades, es como si el destino quisiera unirnos. ―le insinuó con voz encantadora― Aun así, entiendo que puede interpretarse a mal. ―le sonrió― Además, joven Yuuri, debe admitir que sería un acosador muy apuesto. Acepte que sería un acosador que muchos desearían.

El doncel iba a sonreír ante la última ocurrencia, aceptando que tal vez si habían sido coincidencias al no notar rastro de mentira en las palabras tranquilas del ruso, no obstante, recordó sus ideas iniciales al escuchar a lo lejos los murmullos de los donceles y mujeres que habían estado momentos atrás con el varón y los cuales estaban molestos por ser abandonados. Estuvo a un paso de caer.

Miro seriamente al más alto, no se dejaría ganar por un momento de debilidad, ese era el efecto que Viktor tenía sobre él, podía decirle que la noche era el día y viceversa con aquella voz tan suave y sugerente mientras mantenían el contacto visual hechizándolo y acaparando todos sus sentidos, y al final, él terminaría por creerle.

― ¿Usted cree en esa superstición? ―mantuvo un tono burlón, juguetón e irónico en su voz sin sonar tan insultante― Por favor, hay hombres apuestos por donde sea. De hecho, mi hermana tiene un guardaespaldas demasiado guapo. ―le sonrió victorioso al verle arrugar la frente levemente.

―Oh. ―Se acercó más al cuerpo del menor, acorralándolo entre las paredes de la casa de la costurera y su cuerpo, cerrándole el paso de los lados con sus brazos. No dejaría que el menor jugara con él― ¿Y es tan guapo como yo? Porque tengo mucha confianza en mí mismo. ―reconoció.

―Más que usted. ―le aseguro con coquetería, victorioso al ver una leve mueca de molestia en el rostro perfecto del contrario.

―Así que su rechazo proviene del hecho de que me falta lo que encuentra atractivo en el guardaespaldas de su hermana. ―comento Viktor recuperando la compostura― Sin embargo, permítame decirle que a pesar de esa falta soy capaz de ganarme su amor.

―He conocido a tantos hombres que han intentado cortejarme y ninguno lo ha logrado, ¿qué le hace creer que usted podrá lograrlo?

―Sera por el hecho que yo no soy como los otros hombres. ―respondió el varón acercando su rostro, al contrario― Yo conozco tu verdadera naturaleza. Sé cómo eres en realidad, Katsuki Yuuri.

―Oh, ¿en serio? ―se mantuvo firme a pesar del temblor en sus piernas por la cercanía, con cada minuto que pasaban juntos sentía el calor del mayor junto al suyo

―Así es. ―las palabras de Viktor parecían un ronroneo, hipnotizado en el tono café de los ojos del doncel― Yo se tu verdadera naturaleza.

Viktor se había acercado aún más, y Yuuri sintió su pulso acelerarse, estaba a punto de colapsar y dejar que el varo hiciera con él lo que quisiera. Pero en ese momento noto que el mayor se estaba divirtiendo con sus reacciones, y eso lo molesto. Él no era un juguete, no dejaría que un varón se divirtiera a su costa.

― ¿Y cómo soy en realidad de acuerdo a vos? ―sonrió con provocación.

El doncel había dejado de temblar y se había olvidado de su alrededor, sumergido e incitado a seguir el juego por los ojos azules del contrario, algo desconocido en su interior estaba siendo despertado. Ese hombre era peligroso para él, lo sabía, pero a pesar de ello era divertido a su vez. Era excitante encarar a un hombre como Viktor Nikiforov. Su cuerpo parecía saber que tenía que hacer.

―Eres la reencarnación mortal de Eros. ―susurro, rozando sus labios con los ajenos, fascinado con el brillo repentino en los ojos del doncel.

― ¿Eros? ―cuestiono a la misma distancia, no retrocedería.

―El dios del amor, sexo y seducción, para los griegos. ―le explico pasando su lengua por sus labios, estaba a punto de unir sus bocas.

―Oh, ¿y cómo puedo ser yo tal dios? ―le empujo, impidiendo el contacto labial― Nunca he seducido a nadie y mucho menos he permitido que me toquen de manera inapropiada.

Los ojos azules del ruso brillaron aún más ante la idea de que aquel doncel que le atraía no hubiera sido tocado por nadie más, que se mantenía una gran pureza que él deseaba quitar. Él sería quien comenzara a pintar en el lienzo de vida de ese hermoso doncel, quien decidiera el tipo de paisaje que se plasmara más adelante.

―Lo vi en tu danza en el castillo del Duque Verino, cuando se anunció el compromiso de la señorita Anya y el hijo del Duque Popovich, Georgi.

Yuuri contuvo un bufido al escuchar la palabra "señorita" seguido del nombre de la chica, dudaba que tal palabra fuera adecuada a esas alturas, pero se abstenía de decir algo ya que no quería perjudicar a nadie por algo que ni siquiera le interesaba a él, y más ahora que en los periódicos había salido el anuncio de la boda para el poblado general. Incluso ya había olvidado aquella noche y tan incómodo momento, Viktor solo lo había traído a su memoria.

― ¿Mi danza? ¿Que podría haber de seductora en ella, si solo era para pedir a los dioses por la felicidad de los novios? ―cuestiono con inocencia, posando su mano en la mejilla del varón, sintiendo la suave piel que este poseía.

El pensamiento de que Viktor hubiera estado tan cerca de Anya como lo estaba en ese momento de él, le molestaba. Así como también le molestaba el verlo coqueteando abiertamente con los demás, desconocía el motivo de aquel molestar, pero simplemente era algo que sentía, no quería pensar en razones en ese momento, no ahora que al fin conocía el tacto de la piel contraria.

―No te hagas el tonto, Yuuri. ―Viktor tomo la mano ajena y la sostuvo en su mejilla para sentir más el tacto― Aquellos movimientos seducían a todos. Me mostraste el esplendor de tu seducción...―cerro los ojos para aumentar la sensación que le genero la mano ajena.

― ¿Mi seducción?

Al abrir los ojos, Viktor se topó con una mirada dulce y juguetona de parte del japonés, mientras ladeaba un poco el rostro al desconocer de qué le hablaban. Tal gesto de inocencia fue un golpe bajo para el ruso, quien no soporto más tiempo y termino por juntar sus labios con los del menor.

Yuuri abrió los ojos sorprendido, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por haber bajado la guardia y dejarse guiar por el tonto impulso de querer tocar al mayor. El pelinegro sintió como su labio inferior era mordido, soltando un gemido abrió la boca adolorido, realizando justo lo que el contrario deseaba para aprovechar e introducir su lengua en la cavidad ajena intensificando el beso.

No lo negaría, su primer beso superaba por mucho lo que imagino que sentiría, la emoción lo embargaba al igual que el calor y el placer, no sabía qué hacer para aumentar aquellas sensaciones como estaba deseando, sin embargo, podía incluso olvidarse de sus temores al ser besado de esa manera por un especialista como parecía ser Nikiforov.

Su cuerpo se estremecía ante la invasión de la que su boca estaba siendo víctima, aferrado al traje del varón a la par que era acorralado entre la pared y el cuerpo ajeno por completo. Su mente estaba quedando en blanco cuando sintió manos ajenas posándose en su cadera, acercándolo al cuerpo más grande, recobrando los sentidos y la prudencia, no podía permitir que aquello fuera más allá. Empujo al varón Nikiforov tomándolo desprevenido, abofeteándolo en el proceso por el atrevimiento.

― ¿Cómo se atreve?

Pequeñas lágrimas de ira sobresalieron de sus hermosos ojos cafés, y aunque parecía estar enojado con el mayor por haberse aprovechado de su falta de experiencia con varones, la realidad es que la furia era contra sí mismo, se había dejado llevar por el deseo que aquel hombre le generaba. Una sensación nueva que, aunque lo desconcertaba al hacer reaccionar su cuerpo de manera tan dócil sin su consentimiento, también le generaba gozo. Una vez fuera de las garras del peli-plateado se adentró a la tienda, ahora ese lugar se veía muy seguro al tener a su hermana y sus guardaespaldas más cerca.

Sin retenerle, con una sonrisa y mirada de satisfacción el mayor le dejo ir. Aunque se había dejado llevar un segundo por las reacciones tan dulces del pelinegro, tal reacción estaba dentro de sus planes al decidir robarle un beso desde el momento en que comenzaron la conversación. Tanto Mari como los guardaespaldas se sorprendieron un poco al ver al más joven de la familia Katsuki entrar de manera apresurada y recargarse en la puerta como si tratara de impedir el paso a alguien más.

― ¿Yuuri? ―llamo su hermana, sacándolo de sus pensamientos― ¿Estas bien?

El pelinegro parpadeo, enfocando a la única mujer. ¡Rayos! ¿Ahora que explicación debía darle a Mari para justificar su arrebato? ¿Cómo explicarle a su sobreprotectora hermana sin que arme un revuelo, que un varón le había robado un beso? ¿Mari se comportaría? Lo peor o más preocupante, dependiendo quien lo razonara ¿Cómo decirle que aquel varón no le era indiferente?

―Estoy bien, Mari-neesan. ―Sonrió nervioso, no quería problemas en su familia y preocuparlos por algo insignificante -como un posible romance- a comparación de los tratos entre países de su padre― Es solo que tengo un poco de calor. ¿Falta mucho?

―...No, en realidad, estamos por terminar. ―contesto no muy convencida de la respuesta que obtuvo.

Mari arqueo una ceja al ser incapaz de creer las palabras de su hermanito, aun así, supuso que no se trataría de algo grave por lo que regreso su atención al espejo enfrente de ella. Los guardaespaldas de los hermanos Katsuki se mantuvieron en su lugar, pero tampoco le creyeron al menor, no preguntarían nada más ya que si Mari no indagaba, ellos mucho menos. Yuri soltó un suspiro de gran alivio al no tener más las miradas de sus conocidos, recobrando la compostura al asegurarse que Viktor no le seguiría al interior de la tienda.

 _ **Continuara...**_


	2. Mi amor es Insistencia

**YUKIHANA-HIME: ¡Nueva Capitulo que esperamos les guste!**

 **Tetsuna Hibari: Y que disfruten...**

* * *

 **Título:** Mi amor es... Eros

 **Resumen:** Yuuri Katsuki es un doncel japonés que se encuentra en un país con una cultura totalmente diferente a la suya. Mientras intenta sobrevivir en ese estilo de vida, conoce a un varón apuesto, el cual le incomoda, pero le atrae, en un remolino de emociones nuevas que lo arrastran hasta él.

 **Clasificación:** +16 años

 **Categoría:** Yuri! On Ice

 **Pareja: Viktor Nikiforov x Yuuri Katsuki**

 **Géneros:** BL, Drama, Tragedia, Romántico.

 **Advertencias:** Lemon, Mpreg.

 **Saga:** Mi amor es...

 **.**

* * *

 **2\. MI AMOR ES... INSISTENCIA**

* * *

.

Se adentró a su habitación, estaba cansado, habían pasado muchas cosas, especialmente ese beso. El varón Nikiforov se había atrevido a besarlo y él lo había permitido hasta cierto punto, y la única solución que se le ocurrió en su momento para arreglar aquel desliz fue abofetear al contrario y correr al resguardo de la tienda.

Durante la espera en que su hermana terminaba su encargo intento encontrar razones por las cuales había tenido todas aquellas emociones y sentimientos desde que conoció al varón, llegando a la conclusión de que todo lo nuevo se debía porque Viktor le interesaba, mucho. Era tan atractivo que le deseaba, sumándole su personalidad tan jovial y desinhibida que le fascinaban. Él no era así y siempre había sentido cierto apego hacia ese tipo de personas, admirándoles por su estilo de vida.

Y ahora que había llegado a una explicación le mortificaba un poco al no saber qué hacer cuando se tiene una persona por la que se tiene cierta fascinación. ¿Debía aceptar el cortejo del varón? ¿Podía confiar en él? Eran tantas dudas y pocas respuestas. Pensó ignorar aquellas sensaciones y evitar todo el contacto con el ruso, pero sus planes no fueron del todo como quería, no pudo evitar molestarse al verlo justo al salir de la tienda rodeado nuevamente de mujeres y donceles.

No podía creerlo, días atrás decía querer tener algo con él y minutos atrás le besaba para después ignorarlo por estar con otros. Inflo sus mejillas y volteo el rostro, avanzando rápidamente para alejarse de ahí, sin notar que su comportamiento atrajo la atención de sus acompañantes y generaron gran placer al varón que lo miraba de reojo en secreto.

Empezó a colocarse su pijama -la cual agradecía que al menos fuera un yukata de su país- al terminar un baño que poco disfruto al sentirse mareado por todo lo que había en su mente, apago la vela antes de acomodarse bajo las asabas de la cama, listo para dormí y olvidar al menos por ese día todo lo malo, sin embargo, su deseo fue roto al escuchar un leve toqueteo en la ventana. Volteo espantado por los claros golpes y más que seguro de que no se trataba de lluvia.

Abrió los ojos por el susto al visualizar una gran sombra fuera de su ventana, trago en seco, se suponía que su cuarto estaba en el tercer piso de la casa y su única ventana daba a un callejón, no debería de haber nadie ahí. Con valentía inexistente se acercó con la intención de demostrarse que se trataba de alguna ilusión de su mente cansada. Recorrió de golpe las cortinas encontrándose con aquel perfil que lo dejaba sin aliento siendo bañado por los rayos de luna.

Si, en definitiva, su mente le engañaba, no podía ser que Viktor estuviera afuera en su pequeño balcón iluminado por la luna mientras mostraba una gran y seductora sonrisa. Permaneció quieto en su lugar sin saber que hacer o decir, tardo algunos minutos para que su cerebro procesara la situación y le aclarara que, a pesar de ser una imagen muy hermosa, no se trataba de un sueño.

― ¿Vamos a permanecer así o me dejaras entrar?

No, eso no era una ilusión, el estremecimiento en su cuerpo al escuchar tan profunda voz no podía ser fingido. Abrió con recelo las ventanas de su pequeño balcón, mirando al contrario que le sonreía como si nada malo pasara y aquella situación fuera tan normal como el hecho de que el sol sale cada mañana.

― ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ―hablo con molestia y el ceño fruncido― ¡Está loco! ―alzo la voz al ver al varón adentrarse a su alcoba, sentándose en el marco de la ventana.

― Shhh. Mantengamos la voz baja. ―coloco un dedo en los finos labios del doncel― Y si, loco por usted. ―respondió con una sonrisa, disfrutando de ver al doncel con aquella prenda que dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas.

― Váyase. ―le empujo, pero el varón aprovechando la oportunidad lo jalo de los brazos y lo apreso entre sus extremidades. ― ¡Suélteme y váyase! Que, si alguien lo ve aquí, se meterá en problemas.

― Oh, te preocupas por mí. ―sonrió con superioridad al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas del contrario, el cual había hablado solo por instinto.

― No... No me preocupo por usted, es... lo que quise decir es que nos meterá a los dos en problemas si lo encuentran aquí. ―se corrigió, intentando librarse del agarre, pero eso era algo muy difícil ya que no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo, ni tampoco el deseo― Suélteme...

― No te preocupes, nadie nos vera. ―le aseguro, ejerciendo más fuerza en el abrazo para impedir que escapara, pero sin lastimarlo― Y tampoco te soltare, ambos sabemos que estamos cómodos así. ―el color rojo en su rostro aumento, pero dejo de forcejear.

― En serio váyase, no sé cómo tiene el descaro de venir aquí después de lo que ocurrió en la tarde. ―hablo agachando el rostro, rindiéndose de que al menos de que fuera la intención del mayor no podría librarse.

― Es exactamente ese el asunto por el que vine. ―hablo Viktor muy cerca del oído ajeno, deseando besar el cuello que con su nariz rozaba― Quiero que entiendas que mis intenciones hacia ti son reales y no solamente un juego.

― Claro, voy a creer en las palabras de alguien que le coquetea a cualquier doncel o doncella que se le ponga enfrente. ―se esforzó a mantener un tono irónico a pesar de la corriente eléctrica que le generaba sentir las manos del varón sobre su cintura y su aliento tan cerca de su piel.

― No les coqueteo, solamente soy caballeroso. ―le explico, con una sonrisa al notar los celos del menor.

― Sí, claro. Como si le fuera a creer tal mentira. ―con esfuerzo se alejó para poder ver los ojos azules, recobrando sus sentidos ante el enojo de recordarlo rodeado de donceles y mujeres― No soy tonto, señor Nikiforov. Ahora váyase si no quiere que grite que un ladrón ha entrado a mi habitación y que los guardianes de mi familia lo sacan de aquí después de golpear su hermosa cara.

― No se atrevería, joven Yuuri. ―dijo con tono juguetón, acercando sus labios a los ajenos, pero sin sellarlos en un beso― Después de todo, le gusta mi hermosa cara.

Yuuri maldijo para sí mismo aquella confianza que tenía el contrario y el que no pudiera resistirse ante esos acercamientos. Su cuerpo parecía tener el control por sobre su razonamiento. La mejor prueba era el hecho de que no pudo refutar aquellas palabras, claro que le encantaba el rostro del varón ruso, así como su cuerpo. Sin poder contenerse, fue él mismo quien estaba a punto de terminar con los milímetros que separaban sus labios de los del mayor.

― Yuuri~

La dulce y alegre voz de su madre le alerto de que se estaba acercando a su cuarto, recordándole que toda aquella situación estaba muy mal. Intercambio miradas con Viktor, el cual se mostraba igual de sorprendido que él, ninguno considero verdaderamente el ser interrumpidos debido a la hora. Sin pensar bien en lo que hacía, empujo al contrario haciendo que este lo soltara por la sorpresa y por la cual Viktor se fue hacia atrás cayendo al vacío al no poder sostenerse de nada.

Asustado por lo que hizo se asomó por el balcón, suspirando de alivio al ver que el peli-plateado estaba bien, había caído en algunos costales de basura, que amortiguaron su caída. Viktor le sonrió, asegurándole con un gesto de mano que estaba bien, aliviando un poco su remordimiento por tal arrebato.

― Yuuri, hijo. ¿Aun estas despierto? ―la voz de su madre lo hizo voltear, descubriéndola en la puerta de su cuarto― Escuchamos un ruido aquí arriba, pero pensábamos que estabas dormido.

― L-lo siento... quería algo de aire fresco antes de dormir y en mi camino a la ventana me he golpeado un poco con los muebles. ―contesto cerrando la ventana, acomodando las cortinas.

Su corazón latía a mil por culpa de las sensaciones que Viktor le generaba, así como también por el susto que le provoco la idea de ser descubierto por su madre. Se acercó a su cama con una sonrisa nerviosa, rogando a los dioses para que al varón no se le ocurriera subir de nuevo.

― Está bien, pero ya es muy noche y podría pasarte algo, procura no abrir tan noche la ventana.

― Claro, mamá.

― Buenas noches, Yuuri. ―la mujer se acercó a su pequeño, arropándolo al darle un beso en la frente.

― Buenas noches, madre.

Hiroko Katsuki salió del cuarto de su hijo menor con una sonrisa al verlo en buen estado. Yuuri espero a que la luz de la vela no se viera por el pequeño hueco debajo de su puerta, saliendo de manera apresurada de su cama y abriendo la ventana. Un poco decepcionado observo que el lugar estaba vacío, Viktor no estaba ahí.

.

.

Un gran festival se llevaría a cabo en la plaza de la ciudad, la gente del pueblo preparaba las cosas de manera alegre y animada para recibir a los visitantes, contagiando al joven Katsuki ya que sería el primer festival al que asistiría desde su llegada a España. Parecía un niño pequeño al desconocer lo que sucedería llegando la noche, emocionado ante sus expectativas creadas a partir de lo que las personas de la servidumbre le habían contado. Esa noche seria de fiesta y esperaba divertirse de manera similar a lo que vivía en su país durante los festivales.

Y mientras esperaba a que la oscuridad tiñera el cielo por completo, salió de paseo en esta ocasión en compañía del guardaespaldas de su hermana, Otabek Altin -un joven varón pelinegro y ojos grises, de musculatura marcada y semblante serio- al cual habían contratado justo a dos meses de su llegada a España. Él contaba con dos guardaespaldas personales -a diferencia de Mari que solo tenía a Otabek- que viajaron desde su país natal, sin embargo, por ese día ellos tenían otros asuntos que atender, pedidos de su padre sobre asuntos de la corona española. Mari no había querido salir hasta que fuera la hora de la celebración.

Por lo que siguiendo la ley de su familia sobre que no podía salir sin guardia, solo tuvo la opción de tener la gran compañía de Otabek, con el cual muy pocas veces había hablado, pero sabía que a pesar de su perpetua seriedad era amable, Mari tenía una gran confianza en aquel reservado varón.

Otabek había llegado a su familia a dos mees de que iniciaron a residir en el país europeo, lo habían encontrado viviendo en las calles aprovechando cualquier trabajo que le ofrecieran a pesar de que la paga fuera de lo peor. Sus padres de gran corazón no podían dejar a alguien tan joven desamparado en las frías calles de España, por lo que después de darle alojamiento y comida, le propusieron trabajar para ellos como una manera de ayudarle en su sueño de conseguir suficiente dinero para cumplir su sueño futuro. Con sus actitudes el joven varón se ganó la absoluta confianza de la familia en poco tiempo, razón por la que era el encargado de proteger a la heredera de la rama Katsuki.

Lo poco que sabía Yuuri sobre la vida del varón antes de llegar con ellos, era que había vivido tiempo atrás en Rusia en un orfanato, del cual se fue para buscar alguna oportunidad que le brindara el suficiente dinero para ayudar a los niños que dejo atrás. Yuuri lo consideraba un varón de gran corazón, pero de carácter a veces demasiado indiferente hacia las personas que no consideraba importantes para él.

A pesar de la falta de convivencia entre ellos, la realidad es que existía confianza, por lo que eso no evitaba que Yuuri lo arrastrara del brazo hacia los diferentes puestos que comenzaban a abrir al estar listos. Se probaba ropa, joyas o algunos juguetes, solo por el hecho de admirar las cosas de otra cultura. Comprando alguna cosilla que le gustaba ya sea para él o alguien de su familia. Se estaba divirtiendo e incluso logro hacer reír en varias ocasiones al varón por los excéntricos artículos que llegaba a mostrarle.

Pero no todo puede ser felicidad y lo entendió en el momento que todo se arruino al alcanzar a visualizar no muy lejos de ellos al maldito pavorreal con sus ya acostumbradas plumas de poca dignidad. Se había olvidado de la posibilidad de encontrarse con el libertino varón peli-plateado en compañía de sus "elegantes" donceles y mujeres.

Frunció el ceño con gran molestia y tomo el brazo de su compañero para seguir caminando por las calles para alejarse de ahí, fingiendo que no vio tal escena e ignorar al ave arrogante, no pensaba marcharse por ahora ni mucho menos quería amargar su diversión, estaba seguro que mientras ignorara la presencia ajena podría seguir disfrutando del momento.

― ¿Sucede algo? ¿Desea regresar a casa ya? ―opto por preguntar al notar al hijo de su jefe incómodo― Si está cansado podemos...

― ¿Eh? ―alzo el rostro al oír la pregunta de Otabek, quien lo miraba fijamente― No. ―sonrió conmovido por la preocupación en la mirada ajena― Vamos a ver que más hay, aún es temprano para regresar a casa. No quiero escuchar tan pronto a Mari-neesan sobre las medidas que debo tomar en la noche por seguridad. ―su andar volvió a ser tranquilo― A veces pienso que debería cocer sus labios por un rato para descansar de sus preocupaciones por mí.

Se abrazó al brazo de Otabek dispuesto a disfrutar de su salida, mientras correspondía la leve sonrisa que causo en el contrario al hablar de su hermana mayor, ambos de acuerdo en que la chica exageraba su protección. Se sentía muy cómodo en compañía del varón que a pesar de ser más joven le brindaba la confianza suficiente para no ponerse nervioso como solía pasarle con los demás varones a los que conocía.

Se detuvieron en un puesto de joyas en donde por error de cálculos quedo de frente de la persona a la que trataba de ignorar. Le sorprendió un poco ver el ceño fruncido del ruso, que lo miraba fijamente ignorando a los donceles y mujeres que le rodeaban, que por estar sumergidos en sus halagos o contando alguna anécdota no notaron que Viktor ni les ponía atención. Yuuri se abstuvo de ladear su rostro, no comprendiendo porque le miraba de esa manera tan acusatoria y molesta pero el movimiento del brazo de Otabek le recordó que aún permanecía sujeto a él, descubriendo que eso era lo que le molestaba al peli-plateado. Una sonrisa ladina apareció en el rostro del japonés, por accidente había descubierto algo que alteraba la confianza en sí mismo del contrario.

Una idea surco su mente, de funcionar podría librarse del coqueteo de aquel ruso sin que su familia se enterara de que había atraído la atención indeseada de un varón coqueto. Era obvio que Viktor no era el único que sabía jugar ese tipo de juegos, tal vez no tenía la vasta experiencia del ruso, pero confiaba en poder lograrlo.

Continúo pegado como lapa a su guardaespaldas que no se quejaba, pero se preguntaba que le ocurría, no era propio del dulce doncel Yuuri apegarse de ese modo a personas fuera de su familia. Intento preguntarle, pero solo obtuvo la petición de que le permitiera seguir así, Otabek acepto, no era lo suyo hacer las cosas sin saber los motivos, pero confiaba en la familia de su jefe con ojos cerrados. Decidió que simplemente le seguiría la corriente y dejaría que hiciera lo que quisiera, después de todo, no se podía tratar de algo malo.

Los Katsuki lo habían recibido con los brazos abiertos cuando estaba más que necesitado y gracias a ellos podía ayudar al orfanato que lo crio en un futuro. Además de que el joven doncel le producía el deseo de querer protegerlo y concederle sus deseos, entendiendo de dónde venía la sobreprotección de parte de Mari, y es que todo era debido a que el joven pelinegro era demasiado dulce, inocente y alegre, sin macha alguna de maldad en su interior, ya fuera propia o de la que se adquiría tras el sufrimiento. Queriendo que siguiera del mismo modo, no deseando que algo malo le pasara.

Pero lejos de los pensamientos de su guardián, Yuuri estaba disfrutando de la oportunidad de provocar la molestia del otro varón extranjero. El japonés podía ver y sentir como el pavorreal lo seguía por todos lados de la plaza con sus plumas junto a él. Noto que Viktor intentaba fingir que aquello no le afectaba, lo cual no era verdad ya que su ceño se fruncía de más cuando intencionalmente se apegaba a Otabek o le sonreía abiertamente mientras le abrazaba. Se estaba divirtiendo demasiado, las expresiones del peli-plateado eran graciosas y únicas. Pero en todo aquel juego de provocación, el japonés noto y se asustó al ver que disfrutaba de ser el causante de los gestos de Viktor. De saber que él era importante para aquel varón.

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando la noche llego toda la familia Katsuki estaba reunida y lista para disfrutar del festejo, debido a que pensaban pasar esa noche de manera cómoda y tranquila, les dieron a los guardaespaldas de toda la familia la noche libre para que se divirtieran por su cuenta. Estaban seguros de que nada malo se suscitaría como para requerir de la presencia de los alfas que les cuidaban.

Durante gran parte de la noche disfrutaron de los diferentes platillos y bebidas que vendían en los puestos, las atracciones y espectáculos de artistas callejeros, de los inventos presentados por sus creadores, entre varias otras cosas. E incluso toda la familia -a excepción de Yuuri- se divertían en el baile que se realizaba casi al final de la noche. Los señores Katsuki bailaban con gran alegría y amor mientras Mari era invitada constantemente por varios varones, invitaciones que aceptaba para divertirse, danzando alrededor de la fuente en la plaza central.

Y a pesar de su gran deseo por unirse a la celebración, sobre todo porque amaba bailar, el joven doncel se vio en la necesidad de rechazar las numerosas invitaciones de los varones que le pedían la oportunidad de bailar con él, y no era por un capricho personal de que un Don Juan que se paseaba abiertamente con un montón de mujeres y donceles le invitara a bailar, sino porque se encontraba mareado. Por accidente, horas atrás había estado tan entusiasta y absorto en la festividad que sin saberlo tomo un vaso que tenía un líquido desconocido para él pero que no le importo, bebió aquel liquido de un solo trago, degustando un sabor amargo al que no le dio importancia porque termino gustándole, razón por la que no se abstuvo de pedir un vaso tras otro.

Se encontraba sentado en una banca lejana a la multitud que bailaba en el centro de la gran plaza -su familia incluida- intentando recuperarse de los efectos de aquella bebida, era la primera vez que probaba lo que los españoles denominaban cerveza. Su mente giraba y lo confundía, y a pesar de que durante todo el rato en que disfruto del festival no perdió de vista a Viktor -quien también mantenía su mirada sobre él-, en esos momentos lo había perdido o más bien, lo había dejado a un lado centrándose en su malestar.

― ¿Me permites este baile?

Levanto el rostro dispuesto a negarse nuevamente cuando descubrió que la mano que le era ofrecida era de Otabek, quien mostraba una sutil sonrisa en sus labios. Parpadeo dos veces antes de sonreír y aceptar, el descanso y el aire le habían servido para disminuir los efectos de la bebida. Tomaron lugar entre la multitud a mitad de la plaza, comenzando la danza del momento. Se estaban divirtiendo y aprovechando que uno de los pasos les permitió acercarse, Yuuri pregunto una duda que le invadió desde que fue invitado por el varón.

― Pensé que papá les había dado la noche libre. ¿Mari-Neesan te pidió que me mantuvieras vigilado?

El varón sonrió, buscando con la mirada a la hermana mayor la cual bailaba alegremente en compañía de un varón mayor. Entendía el por qué la duda del doncel por lo que debía ser sincero.

― No, estaba disfrutando del festival cuando lo vi sentado en la banca, frustrado de no poder bailar ante la incomodidad con un desconocido por el estado en que se encuentra. ―hablo con claridad a pesar de la fuerte música que se escuchaba― Sé que ama el baile, joven Yuuri. Así que me pareció una gran idea invitarlo a bailar conmigo, perdone el atrevimiento por pensar que me tiene más confianza a mí.

― Estas perdonado. ―bromeo, sonriendo agradecido― Estaba muriendo al no poder hacer lo que más amo. Y claro que confió en ti más que en cualquiera de todos estos varones.

Otabek sonrió levemente, realmente feliz por las palabras del doncel, al inicio pensó que no sería una gran idea, pero le alegraba saber que no se equivocó. Desde que había tenido la oportunidad tiempo atrás de ver una danza del joven japonés, había terminado enamorado de su forma de moverse que demostraban un sinfín de sentimientos sin la necesidad de palabras. Con el tiempo viviendo en casa de los Katsuki y observando al chico, le había tomado un gran cariño.

Yuuri le parecía un joven inocente, amable, sensible, servicial y educado, al cual debía proteger a pesar de que su trabajo era cuidar de su hermana mayor. Y es que tal vez no lo había dicho, pero el pelinegro le recordaba a la persona más importante en su vida, por la cual se había prometido regresar a Rusia una vez tuviera el suficiente dinero para poder cuidar de él.

La tercera pieza termino, y aunque Yuuri deseaba seguir bailando con Otabek le dejo libre para que aceptara la invitación de una jovencita que con gran valentía le había pedido la oportunidad de bailar juntos una pieza. Regresaba a la banca que había ocupado con anterioridad cuando fue interceptado antes de tomar asiento, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar fue arrastrado a gran velocidad, visualizando delante de él a Viktor, quien le halaba de la mano.

― ¡Suéltame! ¿Quién te crees para traerme arrastras hasta este lugar? ―demando saber el pelinegro, acorralado entre la pared y el cuerpo del varón.

Se encontraban ocultados en un callejón no muy lejos de la fiesta, fuera de la vista ajena en su mayoría por la sombra de la noche. La poca luz que alcanzaba a iluminar algunas partes del callejón era de las fogatas que estaban cerca.

― Estas borracho y pareces una ramera bailando tan descaradamente con aquel varón, al cual le coqueteas desde esta tarde. ―fueron las primeras palabras que le dirigió el varón, claramente molesto, cegado de celos por ver tan vivaz a Yuuri en brazos de otro varón mientras a él le rehuía tratándole cortante.

― No lo estoy. ―dijo molesto, realmente ofendido― Y no soy una ramera a diferencia de los que te rodean a diario en cada salida. ―le empujo, emprendiendo la huida.

Viktor alcanzo a detenerle del brazo impidiéndole seguir y salir del callejón a donde lo había arrastrado, no muy lejos escuchaba a la multitud festiva, en cualquier momento alguien podría verlos si ponía mucha atención en la oscuridad del lugar, pero eran bien ocultos para las personas que solo pasaban por la cercanía sin prestar su atención al callejón.

― Sí, sí que lo estas. ―le dijo divertido ante los notables celos del menor, saber que provocaba tales emociones en él le indicaba que tenía oportunidad. ― Has perdido una parte de ti bajo el efecto del alcohol. ¿Es la primera vez que bebes?

Yuuri se negó a contestar, desviando el rostro para no ver directamente aquellos ojos que le abrumaban, así como para no mostrar las lágrimas que peleaban porque las liberara, en su interior aún estaban presentes las palabras hirientes del mayor. Viktor al notar las pequeñas gotas comprendió que se había pasado con lo dicho, aunque no fuera su intensión, pero simplemente no pudo soportar más tiempo viéndolo con aquel al que considero un gran pretendiente para el doncel, suspirando tomo con delicadeza el mentón del menor alzándolo para cruzar miradas.

― Oh, Yuuri~ lo siento tanto. En verdad siento lo que te he dicho al inicio. No era mi intención, pero los celos de verte al lado de otro varón tan felizmente mientras a mí me rechazas, me han carcomido. ―abrazo la cintura ajena juntando ambos cuerpos lo más que podía― No pude evitar molestarme, pero mi corazón fue herido infinidad de veces al verte sonreírle tan bellamente. Es que te quiero tanto... tanto... eres tan hermoso que temo a cada minuto perderte...

Viktor hablaba con sus labios rosando los del doncel conteniéndose de no unirlos en un beso, queriendo que en esta ocasión fuera el menor quien tomara la iniciativa, un modo para saber que sus disculpas habían sido aceptadas. Le miraba fijamente con el deseo reflejado en sus iris. Yuuri con esfuerzos retenía el aire, mareado por el alcohol que ingirió por molestia de ver a Viktor con otros, así como por la gran cantidad de emociones y sentimientos que el contacto cercano que mantenían ahora le generaba, siendo envuelto en las amorosas palabras que el varón le recitaba.

La conciencia del doncel se había ido momentáneamente de paseo conforme su vista se concentraba en ver los labios del mayor moverse, así como su piel sentía el aliento y calor ajenos. Hundiéndose en sus deseos dejo que el alcohol que recorría sus venas tomara el control de sus movimientos, realizando algo que desde que conoció al ruso deseaba hacer. De manera rápida, rodeo el cuello del varón con sus brazos, colocando sus manos en el cabello platinado y uniendo sus labios con los contrarios.

Ambos se quejaron por el golpe que se dieron al inicio por culpa de la fuerza extra con la que el doncel lo halo, pero ni uno de los dos rompió el beso que ningún momento dejo de ser asfixiante. Querían explorar, saborear y devorar la boca del contrario, no dejar ningún espacio sin degustar, grabándose en la memoria las sensaciones. Olvidar todo lo malo o lo bueno y centrarse solamente en gozar de al fin poder unirse en un beso y conocer el tacto contrario.

Yuuri mantenía el chaleco de traje de Viktor agarrado fuertemente con ambas manos, sintiendo como el mayor deslizaba sus manos por sus costados, deteniéndose en su cadera y acercándolo aún más sus cuerpos. El doncel disfrutaba tal intercambio como nada en la vida, era inexperto en el ámbito amoroso por lo que el control del beso era totalmente del varón. Por instinto, el doncel ladeo un poco el rostro profundizado el contacto, sus salivas mezclándose y sus alientos haciéndose uno, enredando ambas lenguas en un juego que comenzaban a pensar seria adictivo.

El joven pelinegro se sentía desfallecer en un mar de sensaciones y eso que solo era un beso, no podía imaginar que sentiría si llegaran más allá, no obstante, no tuvo que pensar mucho en ello ya que Viktor se encargó de aclararle la duda. El mayor deslizo una de sus manos que anteriormente había contorneando el cuerpo del menor, llegado por debajo de la espalda baja, en donde tomo con fuerza el trasero del doncel, estrujándolo con su mano.

Yuuri no pudo impedir el jadeo que escapo de sus labios al sentir la otra mano fría del varón deslizándose por debajo de su camisa, haciendo contacto con su piel. Su cuerpo se curvo buscando el mayor contacto posible con el contrario. Una sensación de calor recorrió por completo su cuerpo centrándose en su vientre, deseando solamente una cosa, que aquel momento siguiera. Su ritmo cardiaco elevado comenzaba a hacerle considerar que su corazón saldría de su pecho. Sus mejillas tan calientes por la vergüenza y el deseo. Las caricias en su pecho y la dominación a su lengua que era tomada desesperadamente provocaban cosas inimaginables en él.

Todo era un remolino creado de la lujuria y la pasión.

El doncel estaba sumergido en el placer que le ocasionaban las caricias de Viktor, que después de ahogar un gemido del menor en mitad del beso al fin lo dejo libre para que tomara un poco de aire. Detuvo el beso alejándose solo un poco, dejando que un pequeño puente de la saliva que compartieron les uniera. El varón se deleitó la vista con la imagen que su inocente pareja le brindaba. Un hermoso adolescente jadeante de aire, con mejillas sonrojadas, mirada inundada en el placer, brillando en sus ojos el claro mensaje de continuar.

Sin poder resistir más de medio minuto, volvió a acorralar al menor con mayor fuerza, obligándolo a que enredara sus piernas en su cintura alzándolo en el aire a la par que volvía a besarlo. Yuuri se apoyó con sus brazos en los hombros del varón correspondiendo torpemente el nuevo beso, aun no se había recuperado del anterior. Ya poco le importaba lo que sucedía ahí, más dispuesto a disfrutar el momento.

Soltó un fuerte gemido cuando su trasero rozo descaradamente con cierta parte inferior despierta del varón. Una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió cuando su retaguardia se restregó con la intimidad de Viktor, quien lo tomo de la cadera provocando más roces de ese tipo. El beso se intensifico y sus latidos se aceleraron creando más calor en su cuerpo. Estaba perdiendo totalmente la capacidad de respirar con normalidad y ni que decir de razonar, no le hubiera sorprendido olvidar incluso su nombre.

― ¡Yuuri! ―Sintió a Viktor intentar desabrochar su playera con una mano cuando a lo lejos y con gran esfuerzo por culpa de la bruma placentera que lo invadía logro escuchar un llamado al cual le siguieron más.

El joven Katsuki sintió que el alcohol dejaba su sistema de golpe, así como la lujuria ante la idea de ser descubiertos al escuchar el grito de su hermana, recuperando un poco de cordura empujo al varón terminado con el intercambio. Viktor lo vio extrañado por su acción y un poco irritado por quedar con las ganas, a punto de reprocharle que arruinara tan buen momento, se abstuvo al ver el rostro pálido del doncel, el hermoso sonrojo que había adornado desde el inicio las mejillas del menor se había esfumado en su totalidad.

― ¿Yuuri? ¿Estás bien? ―pregunto Viktor atrayendo la atención del doncel al tomarlo de la barbilla.

Yuuri se había mantenido observando más allá de la entrada del callejón, escuchando con mayor claridad la voz de Mari acercándose. Su mente maquinaba como salir de la situación cuando sus ojos se encontraron con un par de celestes que lo miraban confundidos, pidiéndole una explicación.

― Yo... Yo lo siento...―hablo zafándose con agilidad del agarre del varón y saliendo de su escondite, uniéndose de nuevo a la multitud.

Viktor no tuvo oportunidad de detenerlo al quedarse inmóvil debido a un pequeño problemilla en su entrepierna. Maldijo al doncel por dejarlo en tan mal estado sin razón aparente pero segundos después lo vio pasar cerca de la entrada del callejón acompañado de su hermana y su guardián. Ahora entendía el porqué de su repentino rechazo, conocía por completo el hecho de que Yuuri provenía de una buena familia, por lo que no le era difícil deducir que el doncel no deseaba que sus familiares estuvieran al tanto de sus encuentros, y él estaba bien con que los Katsuki no tuvieran conocimiento sobre su existencia, ya de saberlo era probable que no pudiera tratar con el doncel.

Se ocultó en las sombras de la calle al notar que Otabek volteaba a los alrededores, seguramente vigilando que todo estuviera seguro. Se deslizo por la pared hasta el suelo cuando se marcharon, suspirando, intentando calmarse al menos lo suficiente para poder caminar con normalidad, para unirse de nuevo al baile y buscar una solución para las ganas que mantenía. Solo un poco más y estaba seguro que hubiera llegado más allá con el doncel.

.

.

Se encontraba recostado en su cama incapaz de dormir por culpa de que su mente repetía una y otra vez los sucesos en aquel callejón oscuro. Su rostro mantenía el tono rojizo por culpa de la vergüenza, aun no podía creer que fue capaz de participar en aquel encuentro tan... tan pasional... error, había sido un encuentro vergonzoso. Se rebajó de manera fatal ante la lujuria y el alcohol.

Así no era él, no era el tipo de chico que se esconde con otro para tener un intercambio de esa índole, sin embargo, lo hizo, y lo único que se le ocurría para decir en su defensa es que Viktor no le parecía un don nadie, aquel hombre ruso era el primero que le causaba un sin fin de emociones y sentimientos con solo su presencia. Después de lo sucedido ya no podía ocultarlo, Viktor le atraía más de lo que deseaba. Era el primero que le generaba el deseo de que le hablara, que le tocara y le hiciera lo que quisiera.

Y lo único que podía pensar de sí mismo es que había sido hechizado de manera infame. Le costaba creer que aquellos fuertes sentimientos por alguien desconocido crecieran de manera alarmante en su interior.

Cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos rodó por la cama varias veces, cayendo de manera estrepitosa al escuchar algunos golpes en el vidrio de su ventana. Se levantó del suelo tomando preguntándose si lo que escucho fue real, tenía toda la intención de acercarse a la ventana y recorrer la cortina solo para asegurarse, pero justo en ese momento volvieron a tocar.

Se detuvo al oír de nuevo unos leves golpes, asustado tomo el candelabro de un mueble cercano a su cama para golpear a quien se atreviera a colarse en su habitación. ¿Y si se trataba de un ladrón? ¿Debía llamar mejor a su padre o a algún guardia? No, no deseaba molestar a alguien, tal vez fuera solo su imaginación, después de todo su única ventana daba a un callejón y su cuarto estaba en el tercer piso. ¿Quién podía llegar hasta ahí? Nadie.

Convencido y con un poco de valentía recuperada, termino por recorrer la cortina y vaya sorpresa que se llevó. Golpeándose mentalmente al darse cuenta que no pensó en esa posibilidad. Su mente en ese momento no razonaba nada que no fuera su miedo de saberse en peligro por lo que lo termino olvidando que Viktor ya había subido hasta su habitación anteriormente.

Un leve tic en la ceja derecha y un sonrojo en sus mejillas fue la reacción que recibió el hombre sonriente que había logrado colarse hasta el cuarto del doncel. Yuuri se apresuró a abrirle la ventana al ver el gesto del hombre que le indicaba que le abriera o caería al no estar muy bien apoyado.

― ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ―exclamo en un murmullo, si hablaba más alto alguien de su casa podría descubrir que un varón había profanado su cuarto a altas horas de la madrugada.

Él podría ser objeto de malas habladurías que no solo le afectarían a su persona, sino que terminarían afectando de paso la honra de su familia. ¿Qué se puede decir de un doncel que permite visitas de varones a altas horas de la noche en solitario en su alcoba? Nada bueno, de eso estaba seguro.

Viktor sonrió y se adentró al dormitorio, pero manteniéndose en el borde de la ventana en donde tomo asiento, de ser necesario, de aquel modo podría salir con más rapidez. Su respiración estaba un poco alterada debido al esfuerzo sobrehumano que hizo al subir la pared de nueva cuenta, era la segunda vez que lo hacía por lo que le resulto más fácil en esta ocasión.

― Vine a verte, creo que realmente no querías que todo terminara así. ―hablo con picaría.

― Si te deje solo, fue por un motivo. ―Yuuri mantuvo un tono molesto, agradeciendo que la oscuridad ocultara su sonrojo disminuyendo el efecto― No fue algo propio hacer... hacer...―no deseaba decirlo― No fue lo correcto hacer lo que hice. Ni el hecho de haber estado intoxicado es pretexto para que yo...

― No, solamente eres tímido, Yuuri. ―hablo con seguridad, interrumpiendo el sermón del doncel. ― Sé muy bien que querías más. Yo también quería más.

En un rápido movimiento el varón tomo de la cadera a Yuuri, acercándolo a su cuerpo. El doncel puso sus manos en el pecho del contrario en un vano intento de detener el acercamiento, pero no tenía la fuerza ni la voluntad suficiente para impedirlo.

― Yo que sé que tu deseabas lo mismo que yo. ―le susurró al oído, mordiendo la parte inferior.

Un escalofrió recorrió la columna del doncel soltando un leve gemido al sentir la mordida y luego una lamida de parte del varón, agrandando la sonrisa victoriosa del oji-azul al no tener una negativa a lo dicho. El pelinegro aceptaba que Viktor decía la verdad, hubiera deseado continuar, su cuerpo y mente le pedían dejar las dudas a un lado y dejarse guiar por la atracción que sentía hacia ese varón para terminar lo que comenzó en aquel sucio callejón. Tal como estaba pasando en ese momento, Viktor había comenzado a brindarle algunas caricias a su cuerpo y él no quería detenerlo, todo su ser respondía de manera desconocida pero placentera.

― Vete... ―pidió en un tono suplicante Yuuri, los efectos del alcohol aún seguían en él y no quería cometer una locura.

― ¿Seguro? ―le cuestiono.

El ruso estaba realmente divertido por los intentos inútiles del menor por rechazarlo, ya era completamente suyo. Lo sentía. No existía un rechazo real. Lo confirmaba la nula oposición y los constantes estremecimientos que tenía el doncel conforme acariciaban algunas partes de aquel cuerpo seductor.

― Vete... ―volvió a decir hipnotizado, muy cerca de los labios del ruso, deseando deshacer cualquier distancia.

Soltó otro gemido al sentir como su trasero fue apretado por las manos del peli-plateado y sus labios fueron capturados por los contrarios debido a que el varón no soportaba más la espera. Su conciencia se estaba yendo. Las sensaciones que sentía cuando el mayor lo tocaba eran exquisitas, nunca había experimentado aquel deseo. Podía sentir claramente la lengua de contrario colarse en su boca buscando compañía, sus salivas mezclándose en aquel desenfrenado contacto que Viktor continuaba de manera exquisita.

Olvidándose de todo, Yuuri se dejó guiar por su cuerpo, restregándose a un más al tórax del varón. Deseaba disolver en su totalidad cualquier distancia. Intento mantener el ritmo del beso que le era dado pero debido a su inexperiencia era claramente la victoria del ruso. Se abrazó al cuello del mayor para profundizar el contacto a la par que sentía como las manos del varón se colaban por la abertura de su yukata hacia su entrepierna. Al sentir la caricia en su muslo interno soltó un jadeo que murió en medio del beso.

Viktor coloco su otra mano en la nuca del japonés y jalo su cabello al momento que se separaron del beso, mordiendo el labio inferior del menor. Maravillado por la hermosa imagen que le brindaba Yuuri con sus mejillas rojas y su respiración entrecortada, claramente deseando continuar. Sintió una fuerte punzada en su entrepierna al ser testigo de una acción inconscientemente seductora de parte del doncel, quien paso su dulce legua por su labio inferior en busca de limpiar la saliva que se había fugado durante en beso.

― Yuuri, dame una oportunidad de estar contigo. ―su dulce y suplicante murmullo apenas fue entendido por el menor que estaba sumergido en un mar de deseo.

― Estas aquí, Viktor. ―Yuuri se acercó a besarle nuevamente.

― Permíteme ser el primero. ―expreso con un poco más de sinceridad su deseo, apretando el glúteo derecho del doncel para darle mayor entendimiento. ― Se mío, Yuuri. Solo mío.

El japonés jadeo, no solo por la sugestiva caricia a su retaguardia sino también por las palabras del varón, no quería negarse él también lo deseaba, pero su parte racional aún estaba temerosa. Si le decía que sí, ¿qué pasaría después con ellos? ¿A qué se refería el ruso al pedirle ser suyo? ¿Serian pareja o solo una aventura de noche más?

― Pero yo...―dudo.

Debía negarse, lo sabía... un futuro al lado de alguien como Viktor era casi un imposible, no porque fuera un mal hombre, lo poco que sabía de él era que se trataba de un hombre honorable y de no ser por la manera en que siempre lo abordaba o que estuviera siempre rodeado de otros, podría creerlo, de hecho era probable que su familia lo aceptara, Viktor tenía el don de ganarse a la gente con su carisma, la prueba era que siempre estaba rodeado y que a pesar de asegurar odiarle la verdad es que aquel varón le atraía.

El problema radicaba en que él era japonés, familiar del emperador -sobrino favorito de hecho- y como tal era probable que su futuro ya tuviera algún nombre, que estuviera unido a alguien que le diera a su tío mayor fortaleza y él no tenía intenciones de perjudicar a una persona que le había brindado protección y libertad desde pequeño junto a sus padres y hermana. Como doncel sabía que había muchos limites en lo que podría aspirar y, a pesar de las quejas y las habladurías él no había conocido tales limitantes gracias a su protector.

Como sobrino del emperador de Japón le había sido otorgada la libertad de hacer y disponer de lo que quisiera siempre y cuando no manchara el nombre de la familia reinante. Le fue instruido para dar honor a su familia a la par de que disfrutaba de los mismos derechos de un varón e incluso su tío le dio derecho para proteger a varios donceles sin nombre, brindándoles un hogar y educación, donceles que como agradecimiento le servían fielmente en su país natal. Yuuri había sido bendecido al nacer en cuna de oro y eso lo sabía.

Era su deber negarse a los avances de aquel deseo que sintiera por un hombre extranjero del que no sabía si fuera útil a su emperador, pero dentro de él eso no era lo que deseaba. Había una gran brecha entre lo que debía y quería hacer. Quería aceptar al varón ruso, dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y emociones que eran guiados hacia Viktor, quería conocer lo que podía brindarle el amor de un hombre como el mayor.

― No piense, solo siente. Déjame amarte.

En medido del remolino interno que lo hundía hasta el fondo, Yuuri alcanzo a escuchar la sensual voz de varón que no dudaba a la hora de recorrer su cuello con besos y caricias con su nariz. Quería saber lo que era el amor, deseaba que Viktor le enseñara aquel sentimiento. Una pequeña y dulce lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla a la par que volvía a unir sus labios a los del ruso, no había marcha atrás, tomaría el riesgo al no poder ir en contra de las fuertes emociones en su interior, solo quedaba rogarle a los dioses que ablandaran el corazón de su tío en caso de que encontrara reprochable su decisión.

― Esta bien, Viktor. Acepto. ―murmuro muy cerca de los labios ajenos al terminar el beso― Acepto tu propuesta.

― Nos divertiremos, Yuuri. ―Viktor sonrió más que complacido.

A punto de volver a iniciar otro beso, las caricias se detuvieron cuando varios golpes en la puerta los asustaron. El calor que habían sentido subir por el momento pasional que estaban viviendo bajo de golpe. De manera inconsciente y guiado por el temor de ser descubierto, su cuerpo reacciono de nueva cuenta por voluntad propia, empujando a Viktor hacia atrás viendo con horror y con la sensación de un deja vu como el varón caía al vacío de nuevo.

Se mordió la lengua para no gritar por el varón, intento asomarse por la ventana para ver que sucedió con él, pero se detuvo al escuchar dos golpes más en su puerta encubriendo otro golpe seco más seguramente generado por el cuerpo del peli-plateado al caer en las bolsas de nueva cuenta. Agradecido porque su familia las dejara ahí por las noches, aunque perdió el alivio al oír la puerta de su cuarto ser abierta, corrió a su cama y se cubrió con las mantas antes de que alguien ingresara.

― Señorito Yuuri, ¿está dormido? ―abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de uno de sus guardaespaldas.

― No del todo, ¿sucede algo? ―pregunto con tono débil y frotándose un ojo con la mano para fingir que había intentado dormir.

― Su padre lo ha mandado llamar. ―informo el varón.

― ¿Eh? Oh, sí, ya voy. ―le dijo intentando controlar el tono nervioso de su voz― En un momento voy a su despacho, me arreglare un poco. ―se excusó.

― Claro. Tómese su tiempo. ―escucho la respuesta y suspiro al verlo partir.

Le era un tanto extraño ver a su guardaespaldas por las noches y simplemente anunciándole algo de lo que podría encargarse una de las chicas del servicio, pero se encontraban en una situación de escaso personal. Desde el principio les habían ayudado cuatro chicas solamente, ahora, solo había dos debido a que las faltantes habían renunciado días atrás ya que una de ellas resulto embarazada de su pretendiente, el problema del porque se retiraron dos en vez de solo la chica afectada es porque el sinvergüenza del varón no había vuelto a aparecer y ambas amigas habían decidido buscarle.

Dejo aquel asunto de lado, corriendo hacia su ventana en donde asomo la cabeza descubriendo que Viktor le esperaba recargado en la pared de la casa vecina. Tal como supuso, estaba ileso mientras que las bolsas de basura estaban aplastadas. Viktor sonrió coqueto al verle salir y se mostró dispuesto a volver a subir de nueva cuenta hasta su cuarto seguro de que no volverían a interrumpirlos ahora que se habían asegurado que el doncel estaba bien, pero el murmullo de Yuuri le impidió continuar.

― Detente. Ya vete. Mi padre me ha mandado llamar. ―dijo para luego cerrar la ventana con una gran sonrisa en sus labios llena de emoción. ― Nos vemos, Viktor~

El joven Katsuki estaba seguro que de no ser porque debía ir a donde su padre que continuaba trabajando, hubiera permitido de nueva cuenta que Viktor se colara en su habitación. Lo había decidido, dejaría atrás sus temores y dudas, permitiendo que Viktor se acercara a él, que lo cortejara como tiempo atrás dijo el varón. Aunque tampoco se lo dejaría fácil, después de todo, él buscaba algo serio si era con el varón ruso.

Pensó que tal vez debía informar a su familia sobre su pretendiente, que ellos trataran a Viktor y el varón se ganara su confianza, pero detuvo aquel pensamiento al reparar en su hermana, ella no permitiría siquiera que se volvieran a ver. Mari era alguien muy sobreprotectora y no podía culparle, en el pasado muchos varones intentaron acercarse a él y enamorarlo por el simple hecho de querer ganar terreno con el emperador. Una razón por la cual incluso él era escéptico a las intenciones amorosas del ruso, pero una ventaja del peli-plateado es que desconocía sobre su sangre ¿cierto? Él único que lo sabía en aquel lejano país era el rey y dudaba que el ruso tuviera la confianza del regente del país.

Por ahora era mejor mantener en secreto sobre su relación con Viktor a su familia, después de todo quería confiar en que llegado el momento el ruso podría ganarse a sus familiares, primero deseaba ser él quien confiara plenamente y ver si llegaba a amar en verdad a aquel hombre. Tomo un haori colocándoselo antes de salir de su habitación, bajando al despacho de su padre en donde pasaba parte de la noche arreglando los asuntos que los habían llevado a visitar el país europeo. Una vez en frente se encontró con sus dos escoltas -Tsubaki y Yuuto-, al igual que con el guardaespaldas de su hermana -Otabek-. Todos parecían serios, algo poco común en sus guardianes quienes siempre sonreían.

Los varones le abrieron la puerta, indicándole que entrara con una sutil sonrisa. Al ingresar vio a su padre sentado detrás de su escritorio leyendo algunos documentos y a su lado estaba su madre, ambos con un semblante bastante serio. Comenzó a preocuparse, no era común que le levantaran después de que les avisaba que se marcharía a dormir.

― Disculpen la intromisión. ―se hizo notar.

― Oh, Yuuri, perdona que te llamara a esta hora. ―se disculpó su padre, indicándole que se sentara enfrente de ellos

― ¿Sucedió algo?

― Nada importante para nosotros en realidad, solo una noticia. ―le contesto su madre.

― Queríamos que te enteraras cuanto antes, debido a tu amistad con la señorita Anya.

 _ ***Yo no lo llamaría amistad...***_ Pensó el doncel, pero se abstuvo de comentarlo en voz alta debido a la amistad de su padre con el duque.

― De acuerdo. ¿Qué ha sucedido con la señorita Anya? ―pregunto fingiendo interés.

No quería pensar en ella, no después de recordar las circunstancias en que conoció a Viktor. El ánimo con ese asunto comenzaba a decaer, tal vez el varón solo estaba jugado. Negó mentalmente, había decidido creer en las palabras de amor que el varón le había dedicado desde que se conocieron, así como el sentimiento de atracción que era obvio entre los dos. Viktor había asegurado tener interés en él y, solo en él a pesar de siempre estar rodeado de mujeres y donceles que decía tratar solo por cortesía.

― Bueno... ―el menor los miraba sin mucho ánimo― Resulta que hace unos días el compromiso de la hija del duque se ha roto.

― ¿Qué? ―pregunto asombrado y temeroso a la vez, ahora con la chica libre era probable que ella buscara al ruso― ¿Por qué?

― El motivo oficial no se ha dado a conocer. ―su padre no le miró fijamente.

― ¿Y el motivo no oficial? ―indago, a consciencia de que su padre sabía más de lo que decía, pero era el tipo de hombre que no cree en rumores y no gusta de divulgar conocimientos de los demás.

― Parece ser que la futura esposa engaño a su prometido.

― Qué horror. ―exclamo su madre y él trago saliva.

De manera inconsciente apretó las manos sobre su haori, ¿la descubrieron con alguien más o salió a la luz lo de Viktor? De ser lo último su próxima relación con el ruso se vería gravemente afectada, sus padres dudarían sobre él, así como el mismo lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

.

.

Soñoliento y con fastidio se encontraba en medio de la fiesta de la condesa Sulliman, no había podido dormir bien desde la madrugada que había hablado con su padre sobre el asunto de Anya. Justo cuando pensaba darse una oportunidad con Viktor, sucedía algo que le recordaba las malas acciones pasadas del varón. Había estado evadiendo al ruso durante varios días, procuraba no salir para nada de la casa y había pedido a su hermana dormir con ella fingiendo sentirse nostálgico por su hogar, de esa manera evitaba abrirle la ventana al ruso en caso de que se presentara de manera clandestina por la noche.

Desde el principio sabía que Viktor era un mal hombre al hacer cosas inmorales de manera tan libertina y dudaba que sus padres pensaran diferente, lo peor y lo que más le angustiaba, era saberse atraído a ese varón sinvergüenza de manera tan fuerte a pesar de que conocía su lado oscuro. Saberse sumergido en sentimientos y pensamientos solo para Viktor era algo que lo tenía desconcertado.

Suspiro con pesadez, no era el momento ni el lugar para continuar evocando la imagen del ruso, tenía que mantener una actitud más alegre, al menos fingir que disfrutaba de la fiesta tal como su hermana mayor, la cual bailaba con un varón a mitad de la pista luciendo el hermoso vestido que mando hacer semanas atrás. Su mal humor podría ser interpretado como aburrimiento por la condesa, la cual podría ofenderse.

Un joven hijo de algún conde lo invito a bailar, no tenía motivo para negarse por lo que terminó por aceptar, dirigiéndose tomado de la mano de él al centro de la pista. La pieza comenzó y muy tarde se dio cuenta que se trataba de un baile donde en determinado momento debía de cambiar de pareja. Aun le costaba un poco seguir los pasos de la música y baile de aquel país, pero hacia el esfuerzo, después de todo no podía desperdiciar las clases privadas que Phichit le dio para que no pasara vergüenza.

Durante un leve acercamiento al varón que le invito, coloco una mano al aire junto a la del contrario, dando un giro sobre su eje y después un par de vueltas al lado opuesto al varón, llegando junto a la siguiente persona con la que bailaría. Un varón más alto que él que le sonrió de manera inmediata, gesto que correspondió a la par de una reverencia acorde a la pieza para iniciar el baile. El varón lo tomo de la cintura y comenzaron con la danza. Yuuri había aceptado la cercanía debido a la impresión de ver un par de ojos azules detrás del antifaz que portaban todos los invitados en aquella celebración. El par de gemas le eran conocidas.

Se separaron, otorgándole la visión de un mechón de cabello platinado cuando su compañero hizo un movimiento al inclinarse. Retrocedió un par de pasos zafándose del agarre del varón al reconocerlo. No quería verlo. Dio media vuelta, avanzando presuroso a la salida de la pista entre las personas que bailaban, le escucho llamarlo a pesar del ruido alrededor pero no detuvo su andar.

Una vez lejos de las personas y muy cerca de una de las terrazas de la gran mansión su caminata fue detenida abruptamente cuando le tomaron de uno de sus brazos, llevándolo afuera de manera tan rápida que no tuvo tiempo de gritar por ayuda. Sentir el frio de la noche fue lo que le hizo recobrar los sentidos.

― Nikiforov, ¿qué crees que haces? ―demando saber, demasiado molesto como para pensar en formalismos y liberando su mano con un fuerte movimiento.

― Oh, Yuuri, ¿por qué me tratas así? ―tomo con delicadez las mejillas del doncel entre sus manos, demostrando dolor y desilusión en su voz por el repentino mal trato― ¿Por qué te muestras tan frió conmigo como cuando nos conocimos? Pensé que te alegraría el verme, razón por la que he venido a esta fiesta a la que no pensaba presentarme.

El ruso había buscado por varios días en la plaza a su doncel, pero nunca le encontraba, por las noches escalo en varias ocasiones a la habitación del menor, tocando la ventana, pero de nueva cuenta no obtuvo resultado. Era claro que su amado Yuuri le evitaba, pero fingió no darse cuenta del asunto, después de todo creía que ya había avanzado terreno en el terco corazón del doncel.

El japonés con gesto de molestia se libró una vez más de las manos del varón retrocediendo dos pasos, sentir el calor de las manos de Viktor sobre su piel había generado que una descarga eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo, era incapaz de impedir que su cuerpo reaccionara al tacto del mayor. Si se dejaba guiar por su sentir y no por la razón, ya estuviera pegado al cuerpo del mayor, dispuesto a abandonarse a las intenciones que el ruso profesaba hacia su persona.

― No veo porque me alegraría el ver a un sinvergüenza. ―se alegró de que su voz no delatara sus emociones y le permitiera usar un tono frío― Y a partir de hoy en adelante le agradecería que no se tome libertades para mi persona. Ahora, si me...

― Yuuri, ¿qué ha sucedido? ―pregunto el varón interrumpiendo su retorno al gran salón― ¿A qué te refieres con sin vergüenza? Que yo recuerde nunca te he hecho nada que tu no...

― No hago referencia a eso. ―aclaro el doncel rojo como tomate― Me refiero a ti y a Any...

― Oh...―sus labios formaron un círculo perfecto al entender la dirección a la que se dirigía el pelinegro.

― ¿Oh? ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? ―exclamo Yuuri molesto ante la nula reacción del varón al tema.

― ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? ―pregunto el varón de manera tranquila, exasperando al contrario aún más― No te puedo negar el asunto cuando tú mismo fuiste testigo, seria mentirte y es lo que menos quiero. ―Viktor hablaba continuamente para no permitirle interrumpirlo, acercándose nuevamente al doncel para traerlo por la cintura al ver que el menor se tranquilizaba ante sus palabras― No quiero mentirte, Yuuri. ―le susurro en el oído, disfrutando del estremecimiento del menor― Lo de la señorita Anya paso, no lo negare. Me divertí junto a ella durante algunos meses, pero solo fue algo pasajero para los dos. ―le aseguro― Ella sabía que se comprometería en poco tiempo y yo solo fui uno de sus caprichos...

 _ ***Y ella el mío...***_ Pensó sin atreverse a decirlo en voz alta, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no formar una sonrisa en sus labios al recordar a aquella mujer que solo fue una más de sus conquistas.

― Fue algo que paso en mi vida antes de conocerte y de que mis ojos quedaran prendidos de ti, mi ángel. ―Viktor le apretó más, embriagándose del dulce aroma del menor, al fin después de días podía sentirle a su lado― No puedo decirte que soy un santo, pero te aseguro que en estos momentos para mí solo existes tú...

El llanto invadió al doncel, su razón no podía creer del todo en las palabras del mayor pero su corazón había creído por completo en cada palabra, incluidas aquellas que Viktor seguía murmurando en su odio, palabras repletas de cariño que le profesaba. Al poco tiempo el pelinegro no pudo contener su propio deseo de acortar distancia con el cuerpo del mayor, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del varón y atrayendo su rostro junto al de él para fundirse en un beso. Creería en Viktor y en sus propios deseos, los cuales le pedían de manera desesperada estar con él. Le temía un poco a la rapidez con la que crecieron aquellos sentimientos dedicados al varón, pero él era el tipo de persona que no se mentía a sí mismo.

Ya no podía resistirse más, comenzaba a volverse adicto a las sensaciones que Viktor generaba en él por medio de su presencia, sus palabras, caricias o besos, todo lo que Viktor le brindara le era satisfactorio. Olvido la gran fiesta que se estaba llevando a cabo a unos cuantos metros lejos de ellos, olvido que su familia estaba cerca o incluso que alguien los podría descubrir, simplemente se dejó llevar por su deseo de que Viktor lo besara y lo tocara, recuperar un poco de los días en que no lo vio.

Pedirle perdón por su desconfianza a través de caricias y palabras llenas de cariño como las que el mayor le seguía susurrando.

.

.

Después de aceptar por completo su relación con Viktor le pidió que mantuvieran todo en secreto por el momento. El varón pareció extrañado por la petición tan poco común -después de todo, las mujeres y donceles siempre le exigían que hablara con sus padres y pidieran su aprobación- por lo que Yuuri le explico la sobreprotección de su hermana, además de que le daba un poco de vergüenza y deseaba un poco más de tiempo para pensar una manera de hacerle saber a la familia sobre su amor sin causar tanto revuelo.

Y aunque solo le tomo tres días para reunir valor el doncel perdió su oportunidad en ese mismo momento, su padre había tenido que realizar un viaje a Japón debido a un llamado de su tío, por lo que tardaría dos meses en regresar si los asuntos en resolver no se complicaban. Yuuri pensaba hablarlo primero con sus progenitores, debido a que, si su padre aceptaba a su pretendiente, Mari no podría oponerse a su relación por mucho que no le gustara. Confiaba en que, con un poco de recelo al principio, sus padres lo aceptarían, terminando encantados con Viktor, por lo que Mari también terminaría apreciándolo.

El japonés estaba convencido de que el varón Nikiforov era una mejor persona a como había juzgado al principio e incluso el ruso le había dado su lugar al ya no pasearse libremente con un montón de donceles y mujeres por las calles, rechazándolos de manera educada enfrente de sus ojos, en aquellos momentos como le gustaría correr a sus brazos de lo feliz que lo hacía aquel detalle, pero se abstenía al ir siempre en compañía de su madre o hermana a la plaza.

Yuuri comenzaba a disfrutar cada nueva faceta que Viktor le mostraba. El peli-paleteado tenía su toque tierno y detallista, como el regalarle siempre una rosa azul -poco común- cada noche que lo visitaba en secreto en su habitación. O su faceta infantil que le mostraba cuando deseaba alguna muestra de cariño de su parte, algo a lo que no se resistía en darle cuando estaban acurrucados sobre su cama. O su lado lujurioso, Viktor no perdía ni un segundo en envolverlo entre sus brazos mientras sus labios decoraban los labios ajenos, exploraban la cavidad contraria e intentaban marcar el cuello y hombros del menor.

Si había algo de lo que quejarse es que sus encuentros se habían reducido a las noches, los encuentros casuales y lejanos en la plaza o las calles de la ciudad habían terminado debido a los deberes del mayor. El varón ruso le había explicado que había tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones a su regreso de un viaje a Portugal pero que debía volver a sus deberes, no podía ser un vago por siempre, razón por lo que Yuuri ya no podía verlo por las tardes como antes cuando él mismo salía junto a su familia a pasear.

Habían pasado algunas noches más y Viktor nunca faltaba a sus citas nocturnas, donde hablaban un poco o se acurrucaban en la cama del doncel para mimarse, besarse durante la noche, para que luego con esfuerzos de parte del menor lograr que el varón se fuera cerca del amanecer antes de que los guardias de los Katsuki despertaran. Yuuri se sentía feliz y seguro de su relación, además de que disfrutaba de sobremanera las diferentes sensaciones placenteras que el varón le brindaba sobre su cama, y aunque Viktor no lo demostraba del todo, el doncel comenzaba a sospechar que el ruso se molestaba cuando le detenía de llegar más allá de acariciar su pecho o sus muslos por debajo del yukata.

Yuuri se perdía gran parte de la visita en las caricias de Viktor, quien siempre lograba acorralarlo entre el colchón y su cuerpo a la par que lo asfixiaba con un beso que le obligaba a dejar de pensar en algo más que no fuera en la excitación de sentir un calor ajeno sobre él. A pesar de que Viktor siempre intentaba ir más lejos que unas caricias, Yuuri usaba su poca voluntad para detenerlo, pero incluso para el doncel eso comenzaba a dejar de ser suficiente, él también deseaba sentirse en brazos del mayor, sintiéndolo en su interior mientras se profesaban amor. Necesitaba consumar aquella pasión que lo dejaba incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el ruso durante todo el día.

En esa noche en especial lo vio bajar de su ventana con la molestia reflejada en su rostro, Viktor siempre le decía claramente su deseo de no irse, pero el amanecer estaba por comenzar y ya habían tenido una larga sesión de besos y caricias sobre la cama. Al japonés también le estaba siendo difícil el despedirlo cada madrugada y, cada vez las caricias y besos llegaban más lejos. Disfrutaba mucho de aquellas horas en donde estaba a la merced del varón que poco a poco la vergüenza era dejada de lado. Sumándole la emoción y el terror de la posibilidad de ser descubiertos por su familia, comenzaba a entender las palabras de Phichit sobre que lo prohibido y lo misterioso podía ser fascinante y excitante.

Al verlo tocar suelo cerró la ventana con la intención de dirigirse a su cama de nueva cuenta, para poder dormir, aunque fuera un poco antes de que su madre y/o hermana llegaran a decirle que baje a desayunar.

― Yuuri~ ―llamo Viktor obligándolo a regresar a la ventana, pero sin abrirla, pensando si contestarle o ignorarlo, el mayor llevaba cerca de una hora despidiéndose de él al no querer irse― Hey~ Yuuri~

El japonés rodo los ojos, ese tipo no se rendía. Iba a ignorarlo y acostarse a dormir, pero un quejido de parte de Viktor lo hizo levantarse, la habitación solo era iluminada por la poca luz que generaba el amanecer. Miro por más tiempo la ventana escuchando los pocos sonidos que el ruso hacia al escalar la pared hacia su balcón. ¿Era en serio? Suspiro sabiendo que Viktor regresaba. Levantándose por completo de su cama, se dirigió a abrir la ventana encontrándose con su cortejante que le sonrió de manera inocente.

― Pensé que ya te ibas. ―le dijo con cierta molestia.

― Lo iba a hacer, pero no saliste a despedirme. ―se ruborizo ante la insinuación del mayor― Cuando pensaba reclamarte sobre no darme mi beso, me golpeaste con tu zapato. ―mostro el objeto― Deberías ser más considerado con tu novio.

El peli-plateado se sentó en el borde del marco de la ventana y abrazo de la cintura a su doncel, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo para demandar un beso apasionado como castigo y otro más como de despedida.

― No te lance nada. ―se defendió, con un puchero y un sonrojo ante la palabra novio.

― Entonces...―Viktor tomo de nuevo el zapato para observarlo, juraba que Yuuri había sido quien se lo lanzara― ¿De quién es?

― Creo que lo he visto...―murmuro Yuuri tomando el objeto.

― Bueno, olvidémonos de eso entonces. ―tenía asuntos más interesantes entre sus brazos― Que te parece un beso de despedí...―se acercó peligrosamente al doncel con un sentimiento de victoria.

Yuuri sonrió de lado al ver los labios de su amado acercarse a él, estaba cansado y a pesar de que le hacía sentir un poco de culpa debía poner límites, la hora de la visita nocturna había terminado y el ruso debía aprender que debían tomar precauciones, por lo que no permitiría el contacto, aunque el mismo lo deseara. Sin aviso alguno empujo al mayor del pecho, seguro de que su caída seria nuevamente amortiguada.

― ¿Ehhh? ¿Yuuri? ―el ruso no vio venir nuevamente aquel acto, seguro de que había quedado en el pasado.

― Buenas noches, Viktor. ―hablo asomándose por el balcón, con una sonrisa coqueta le envió un beso al desconcertado hombre que caía de espaldas sobre las bolsas de basura

Se adentró avergonzado a su habitación, recostándose en su cama con una tímida, pero traviesa sonrisa. Era feliz con Viktor, solo deseaba que su padre regresara pronto para presentarlos y no tener que seguir ocultos, y poder disfrutar de una relación más abierta donde tuviera la oportunidad de encontrarse en otros lugares. Justo cuando termino de arroparse, la puerta de su habitación se abrió revelando a mari.

― Yuuri, despierta. ―la chica cubrió un gran bostezo con su mano. ― Hay que bajar a desayunar.

― Nee-san, aún es muy temprano. ―se quejó― ¿Qué haces despierta?

La chica pareció poner un poco as de atención a su alrededor, notando la poca iluminación del lugar, en verdad era temprano.

― Había un gato en el callejón que estaba maullando de manera exasperante, que terminó por despertarme. ―el menor se tensó, había olvidado que el cuarto de su hermana estaba sobre el de él― al final he terminado sin una de mis zapatillas favoritas.

 _ ***Ah, por eso es que se me hizo conocido...*** _ Yuuri prefirió guardar en secreto que aquella zapatilla descansaba debajo de su cama, ya buscaría la manera de devolvérsela a su hermana sin que preguntara del porqué la tenía.

― Hazte a un lado Yuuri. ―Se acercó a la cama de su hermano, levantando las frazadas y recostándose a un lado. Quedándose ambos hermanos dormidos de nuevo.

 _ **Continuara...**_


	3. Mi amor es Confianza

**YUKIHANA-HIME: ¡Nueva Capitulo que esperamos les guste!**

 **Tetsuna Hibari: Y que disfruten...**

* * *

 **Título:** Mi amor es... Eros

 **Resumen:** Yuuri Katsuki es un doncel japonés que se encuentra en un país con una cultura totalmente diferente a la suya. Mientras intenta sobrevivir en ese estilo de vida, conoce a un varón apuesto, el cual le incomoda, pero le atrae, en un remolino de emociones nuevas que lo arrastran hasta él.

 **Clasificación:** +16 años

 **Categoría:** Yuri! On Ice

 **Pareja: Viktor Nikiforov x Yuuri Katsuki**

 **Géneros:** BL, Drama, Tragedia, Romántico.

 **Advertencias:** Lemon, Mpreg.

 **Saga:** Mi amor es...

 **.**

* * *

 **3\. MI AMOR ES... CONFIANZA**

* * *

.

Faltaban unas semanas para que su padre regresara y la emoción de poder formalizar su relación con Viktor lo invadía a cada rato. Al fin podría ser capaz de ser más cercano a su amado sin temor a lo que se divulgara e incluso podía atreverse a imaginar de manera apresurada su unión al hombre que consideraba su futuro esposo. Si todo marchaba bien, podría dejarse amar por Viktor como ambos lo deseaban.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos a futuro, apenas logro escuchar los golpeteos en la ventana de su habitación, levantándose de manera apresurada para darle la bienvenida a su amado, quien en cuanto puso un pie en el suelo de la alcoba le atrajo a un beso demandante. Yuuri no tardó en responderle de la misma manera, a pesar de que se habían visto en la madrugada anterior, sentía la necesidad de tener aquel contacto.

Con las manos del ruso en su cintura el envolvió sus brazos en el cuello del más alto, disfrutando del intercambio. Separándose cuando sus pulmones comenzaron a exigir el preciado oxígeno. Viktor sonrió al verle sonrojado y jadeante, con un pequeño hilo de saliva escurriendo de una de las comisuras de sus labios, lamiéndolo para quitarlo antes de comenzar a besar el cuello del doncel, quien se estremeció ante la acción.

― Vik... Viktor...―jadeo Yuuri, deseoso de continuar, pero con un poco de cordura para detenerlo.

― Hola, mi amor. ―Susurro el varón en el oído del menor cuando fue empujado levemente por las pequeñas manos de la persona que tenía entre sus brazos. ― No puedes imaginar mi deseo de que llegara la noche. ―Con su nariz delineo el cuello del japonés que se estremeció. ― Estaba desesperado por tenerte entre mis brazos.

El japonés se ruborizo ante la confesión honesta, por lo que dejo de impedir el acercamiento total de parte de su novio, permitiéndole asfixiarlo con un beso que dejo su mente en blanco por segunda vez y un leve calor en la entrepierna. Yuuri se separó en busca del aire vital una vez más, sonriendo embobado ante las caricias que el varón le brindaba en su espalda sin buscar colarlas bajo su ropa. Viktor disfruto cuando su doncel se animó y tomo su labio inferior entre sus dientes para saborearlo y morderlo, instándolo a continuar.

― Yo también deseaba verte. ―Confeso el doncel con gran excitación cuando abandono el labio ajeno, después de todo esa noche era especial, Viktor le había prometido darle una sorpresa.

El varón sonrío al notar la mirada curiosa del menor que se paseaba por todo su cuerpo, era claro que Yuuri buscaba algún objeto que pudiera entregarle entre sus manos. Le robo un beso rápido atrayendo la atención contraria de nuevo a su rostro, sonriéndole al hablar.

― Tu sorpresa no está aquí. ―Yuuri se sonrojo al saberse descubierto. ― Tendrás que venir conmigo para que pueda dártela. ―Le miro juguetón antes de besarle nuevamente.

― ¿Ir contigo? ―El doncel le miro desconcertado, nunca habían salido de la protección de su habitación. ― ¿A esta hora? Pero...

― Huye conmigo por unas cuantas horas. ―Le pidió Viktor con alegría. ― Todos duermen, no creo que se den cuenta de que he raptado a su preciada joya, prometo protegerte y...

Yuuri dudaba, claramente no era la mejor idea, si su familia descubría que se fue a mitad de la noche no solo los preocuparía, sino que se ganaría un castigo severo en el mejor de los casos, estaba la otra reacción, en donde les provocara un gran terror al hacerles creer que fue raptado. Lo mejor era no salir, pero la realidad es que sentía una enorme curiosidad por aquel presente que Viktor prometió darle, asegurándole que era tan hermoso o más como las estrellas en el cielo junto a la luna que veían cada noche.

Se había ilusionado de verle llegar con el objeto, siempre protegidos de miradas ajenas, nunca espero que para obtener aquello mejor que el paisaje nocturno que veía cada noche a su lado tuviera que salir, pues era imposible recibirlo en la seguridad de su cuarto. Miro al varón y su alegría que trataba de contagiarle a formar parte de aquella pequeña aventura, olvidándose de las reglas y todo lo que le ate al menos por una noche.

― Esta bien. Vayamos. ―Después de un sin números de ruegos de parte del varón, así como de disfrutar de un rato placentero de intercambios de caricias y besos a modo de soborno, el joven Katsuki termino por rendirse y acceder a la petición de Viktor.

A fin de cuentas, en el tiempo que llevaban teniendo esos encuentros, Viktor había demostrado ser digno de su confianza; siempre respetando sus peticiones de detenerse en algún punto del intercambio físico y disculpándose si le asustaba su actitud, regalándole sonrisas y anécdotas para relajarle, evaporando el momento incómodo.

― Gracias, Yuuri. No te arrepentirás, corazón. ―Viktor le abrazo, dejando un dulce beso en su frente antes de indicarle como saldrían de casa sin ser vistos.

Con cuidado bajo de la misma manera en que el varón se escabullía noche tras noche hasta su habitación, logrando pisar el suelo sin haber obtenido un gran daño, solo los dedos de sus manos habían salido un poco lastimados al sostenerse del muro poco acostumbrado a hacer ese tipo de actividad, pero no era nada que un poco de pomada más tarde no se pudiera arreglar.

― Andando.

Viktor le toma de la mano halándolo todo el camino hasta un caballo que había escondido en otro callejón, unas cuantas calles alejadas de la casa temporal de los Katsuki. Viktor le ayudo a subir avergonzando un poco al doncel al tocar su retaguardia por accidente, por otra parte, el varón le había explicado con alegría que su presente estaba alejado de la ciudad, pero le prometió que le regresaría con seguridad a sus aposentos antes del amanecer para que su familia no notara la ausencia.

.

.

Al doncel le resulto una gran sorpresa cuando llegaron al límite de la pequeña ciudad y comenzaron a andar por un bosque, no entendiendo que podría haber de interesante en aquel lugar como para que el varón insistiera en llevarle siendo de noche, pero a pesar de la incertidumbre no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado. Confiaba en Viktor con los ojos cerrados sabiendo que no le dañaría y, por el contrario, el varón solo buscaba hacerle feliz.

Desde que conoció al ruso había experimentado muchas emociones diferentes y nuevas, era la primera vez que se sentía tan vivo haciendo otras cosas que no fueran bailar. Viktor le había mostrado en poco tiempo un mundo que desconocía pero que el mayor había vivido en sus constantes viajes. Le mostro todo aquello de lo que se perdía por los exigentes protocolos y la imagen que debía mantener como miembro de la familia real de Japón. Se vio fascinado por todas las vivencias del contrario, así como de lo que provocaba en él su compañía. Viktor era todo aquello que nunca conoció al vivir en una jaula de oro, limitado siempre en la seguridad de los muros imperiales del castillo de su tío.

Toda su vida la había vivido en la sección destinada a la familia real donde a excepción de los miembros varones de la misma, los demás tenían prohibido el paso. Los únicos varones que había conocido tenían su sangre y le molestaban por ser de los más pequeños de la familia; tener primos mayores nunca era fácil y más cuando el padre de ellos le mostraba más cariño a él que a sus propios hijos y los que no tenían su sangre, solo los había visto de lejos durante alguna fiesta dada en palacio, y donde los visitantes debían mantener una distancia de varios pasos, siendo prohibidos de intercambiar saludos o miradas con las mujeres y donceles de sangre imperial.

Siempre rodeado de mujeres y donceles que solo hablaban de lo hermosos que se veían, lo difíciles ensayos de danza o de otras artes que debían perfeccionar para ser considerados apropiados a casarse nunca conoció la adrenalina generada por realizar otras actividades, lo emocionante que era descubrir lo desconocido o el simple hecho de hablar con alguien sin importar el status social.

Viktor era el primer hombre -que conocía desde su llegada al extranjero- que le había atraído de un modo amoroso y se sentía abrumado por el calor que se generaba en su cuerpo cada vez que el mayor le profesaba su amor, cada vez que sentía una caricia en alguna parte de su cuerpo se estremece y cuando Viktor le besa olvida todo lo que le rodea. Porque Viktor para él es algo nuevo, algo que le gusta, alguien que realmente ve a un doncel y no al sobrino del emperador y los beneficios que le brindaría a la familia unirse a él. Viktor era una brisa de aire fresco, libre, suave y cálido.

Yuuri descubrió que incluso perdía la cabeza cuando todo aquello se juntaba, simplemente se volvía una combinación fatal para su raciocinio cuando el intercambio físico entre ellos llegaba a un nivel tan íntimo como lo era sentir las manos del varón colarse entre su ropa con su debido permiso. Comenzaba a pensar que nada importaba y solo deseaba ser tomado por el mayor, experimentar aquello de lo que algunas veces había escuchado hablar a unos donceles sobre el placer que se sentía al entregarse a un varón. Deseaba permanecer al lado de aquel hombre por toda la eternidad y pedirle que le mostrara más de aquel mundo que él vivía con cada viaje.

― Yuuri, ponte esto en tus bellos ojos. ―Pidió Viktor en cuanto dejo a su compañero de viaje con los pies en el suelo al bajar del caballo.

― ¿Eh? ―El japonés se mostró confundido al ver el pedazo de tela que Viktor le extendía. ― ¿Para qué...?

― Por favor. ―Insistió con un tono suplicante. ― Quiero que sea una sorpresa hasta el final, por lo que es necesario que cubras tu bella mirada. Confía en mí. ―Pidió con la mejor mirada de ojos de cachorro en su repertorio.

― No se trata de eso. ―Yuuri se mostraba nervioso. ― Confió en ti pero si me pongo eso no creo que sea posible caminar a través del bosque.

― No hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte, yo te llevare en mis brazos...

― Eso... Eso sería peor. ―Un gran sonrojo se apodero del doncel al imaginarse en brazos de su amado. ― Yo... Yo puedo...

― Tu mismo lo has dicho, Yuuri. ―Le interrumpo el varón de manera juguetona. ― Al tener la vista bloqueada atravesar el bosque sería peligroso, podrías lastimarte, permíteme...

― En ese caso puedo caminar...

― Esta bien, entiendo. ―El ruso sonrío vencido, a veces su doncel era demasiado terco y, aunque le gustaría hacerlo aceptar su demanda a base de besos y comentarios subidos de tono, la realidad es que no contaban con tiempo suficiente. ― Hagamos esto, tú te cubres los ojos y yo te guio de la mano por el bosque.

El joven japonés lo pensó algunos segundos, rindiéndose ante el puchero infantil que le mostro Viktor intentando parecer adorable para convencerlo, logrando su objetivo, Yuuri era débil ante los gestos infantiles del varón.

― Esta bien. ―Suspiro, tomando la tela.

― ¡Yey! ―El mayor alzo los brazos y dio un par de saltos ante su victoria. ― Déjame ayudarte.

Viktor toma la tela de nueva cuenta, colocándose detrás de su pareja, Yuuri se tensó cuando su espalda choca contra el pecho del varón, el cual se había acercado tanto que no había distancia de separación entre ellos. Tras colocar la tela y ser privado de su sentido más desarrollado, Yuuri centro su atención en los sonidos y el frio del aire, estremeciéndose cuando el ruso coloco sus manos en su cadera, sentía con mayor intensidad el contacto, aunque fuera igual que los anteriores.

El mayor disfruto de las reacciones de su adorado doncel entre sus brazos, sintiendo como se estremece cuando aprovecha la posición y crea un camino de besos en su cuello. Escuchando su respiración descontrolarse, viendo esa piel blanca y suave tomar un color rojo a causa de la vergüenza, así como si entiendo el corazón ajeno palpitar más rápido.

― Vik... Viktor...―el japonés sentía su cuerpo arder, volviéndose difícil respirar correctamente cuando una mano comenzó a recorrer su tórax. ― De... Detente... por favor...

― Lo siento. Lo siento. ―Alejo las manos, alzándolas para demostrar que no tenía nada en ellas.

Era claro que era mentira por el tono juguetón con el que hablaba, pero el doncel no lo noto, abrumado aun al seguir sintiendo la respiración ajena sobre la piel de su cuello.

― Es solo que soy débil ante tu cercanía. Te quiero... y no resisto tenerte junto a mi sin tocarte un poco para asegurarme que eres real. ―Las mejillas del japonés se tiñeron de un rojo intenso por tan repentino comentario. ― Listo. Ya podemos seguir adelante.

Antes de que el japonés se diera por enterado, el varón le había abrazado de nueva cuenta de la cadera. Caminaban con algo de torpeza al inicio ya que el varón se negaba a cambiar de posición detrás del doncel a pesar de sus protestas y de alegar el trato anterior, de lo cual el mayor salió victorioso al tomarle de la mano, pero sin dejarle de abrazar.

Resignado a no ganar, Yuuri se dejó guiar. Relajándose segundos después al sentirse completamente seguro en brazos de su amado que no le dejaba ni tropezar, alzándole un poco cuando algo se interponía en su camino o indicándole si debía moverse un poco más. Viktor trataba de distraerle, contándole alguna anécdota graciosa o avergonzándolo al decirle lo mucho que le quería al oído para que el camino se le hiciera más ameno al no poder ver.

― Llegamos. ―Anuncio Nikiforov minutos después de haberse detenido, quitándole la tela de los ojos. ― Quería mostrarte mi lugar favorito de toda España. ―Una sonrisa extraña se mostró en sus labios. ― Un lugar exclusivo para nosotros dos.

Yuuri parpadeo un par de veces acostumbrándose nuevamente a la luz de luna que se colaba a través de las copas de los árboles. Sus ojos y boca se abrieron maravillado ante la vista que sus ojos obtuvieron cuando pudo enfocar su alrededor. Se encontraban en un claro a mitad del bosque, bañado de la luz lunar exhibiendo su gran variedad de flores de diferentes tipos y colores que se mezclaban perfectamente, brindándole al lugar un aire de fantasía, siendo lo más sobresaliente de aquel lugar la cascada que vertía sus aguas en una pequeña laguna a sus pies.

― ¿Te gusta? ―Viktor pregunto preocupado por la falta de reacción de su compañero.

― ¡Claro que me gusta! ¡Gracias Viktor! ―Embriagado en su emoción, Yuuri se giró para abrazar el cuello del varón y alzarse en las puntas de su pie para besarle.

El ruso correspondió con gran gusto el gesto, un poco excitado ya que fue su joven y tímido amante quien había iniciado. Le tomo de la cadera para alzarle y profundizar aún más el beso por lo que por instinto, Yuuri enrollo sus piernas en la cintura del mayor. Se separaron poco después en busca de aire, siendo Viktor quien continúo besando a su doncel en el cuello y parte del hombro en lo que Yuuri se recuperaba.

El japonés tomo entre sus manos el apuesto rostro de su amado, obligándole a detenerse para verle fijamente a los ojos. Dichoso de que el mayor le mostrara algo tan bello después de que noches atrás le contara que amaba la naturaleza y que si hubiera nacido bajo la protección de otra estrella, le hubiera gustado un estilo de vida que le permitiera estar rodeado de un bosque, maravillándose con todas las creaciones a las que los dioses daban vida. No es que se quejara de su vida hasta ahora, además de que el palacio estaba rodeado de un bosque que podía ver desde lo alto gracias a la ubicación de su cuarto, sin contar la gran cantidad de árboles dentro de su hogar, pues su tío amaba los jardines grandes y hermosos.

― Gracias Viktor. ―Repitió, dejando varios besos castos en la frente, mejillas y nariz del contrario. ― Este lugar es hermoso.

.

.

Después de un rato de caminar alrededor, recostarse en medio de la gran variedad de flores y juguetear, el varón propuso sumergirse un rato en el agua, pero el japonés no estaba del todo convencido, después de todo no había llevado algún cambio de ropa y el meterse desnudo junto al varón no le parecía algo apropiado.

― Anda, Yuuri~ Te he traído para divertirnos. ―El ruso suplicaba con ojos de cachorro una vez más, sonriendo al ver el tono rojo en las mejillas de su compañía.

― Pero...―Tartamudeaba nervioso y avergonzado, intentado que sus ojos no se desvíen a observar el torso ya desnudo de su pareja que estaba a nada de meterse en el agua. ― Yo...

Antes de que continúe negándose, Viktor se lanzó al agua, invitándole nuevamente desde el agua a unirse a él. Yuuri se muerde el labio inferior pensando en que debe hacer, sin embargo, no tiene tiempo suficiente antes de que el ruso comience a lanzarle agua con ambas manos como un juego. Yuuri termino sucumbiendo ante la alegría juguetona y contagiosa del mayor, uniéndose con gran vergüenza al varón por estar también desnudo en su mayoría, solo con su ropa interior cubriendo la parte más importante de su anatomía.

El agua era fría, pero eso no detuvo a ninguno, que después de juguetear un poco, sintiendo en el proceso el tacto de más piel ajena se dejaron llevar un poco. En medio de besos y caricias permanecieron dentro del agua, disfrutando de la compaña del contrario. Para el joven doncel el contacto con el contrario se volvió algo más íntimo a pesar de que ya había compartido varias caricias y besos con Viktor sobre su cama, pero era la primera vez que no había ropa de por medio.

En algún momento el dejar de besarse se volvió imposible, así como el de buscar reducir cualquier espacio que se creara entre sus cuerpos. El japonés enrollo sus hermosas piernas alrededor de la cadera del varón, aferrado al cuello del mayor mientras se retorcía entre los abrazos ajenos al momento de que los labios de Viktor degustaban su cuello, hombros y un poco más abajo.

El pelinegro se vio acorralado entre una roca en la orilla y el cuerpo del varón, sumido en el deleite que le generaba aquel profundo beso, en donde la lengua contraria atacaba de manera desesperada su boca, mientras él mantenía sus delgados brazos alrededor del cuello del varón, acariciando el suave y húmedo -debido al agua- cabello platinado que tanto le gustaba. Soltó un jadeo cuando Viktor le acaricio el torso de manera desesperada concentrándose en sus pezones y por otra parte sintió la otra mano acariciar una de sus piernas con impaciencia, acercándole más a la pelvis del mayor.

El gran calor que recorría el delicado cuerpo del pelinegro al ser tocado de manera tan lasciva le impidió razonar, deteniendo cualquier pensamiento y limitándolo a convertirse en un cuerpo abandonado a las sensaciones placenteras que le genera Viktor con sus habilidosas manos y sus demandantes labios. El contraste entre la temperatura del agua y su cuerpo le generaban otra sensación más, tan extrañamente placentera que no sabía en cual le brindaba mayor placer.

― Vik... Viktor... ahhh... deten...―las palabras morían antes de tomar forma en su mente.

Yuuri se sobresaltó cuando la fina nariz del ruso roza por debajo de su clavícula hacia el sur, dificultándole su respiración cuando los labios ajenos depositaron besos sobre piel cercana a sus pezones. Las caricias en su espalda baja y sus piernas no se detenían y los escalofríos eran demasiados para él, nunca se había sentido así. Las manos de Viktor se paseaban por todo su cuerpo y él apenas podía concentrarse en responder el demandante beso que le fue dado repentinamente, una batalla placentera que perdió sin contemplación ante la lengua del ruso como era costumbre.

Yuuri se aferró a los hombros del varón cuando una mano ajena contorneo un lado de su cadera mientras la otra apretó fuertemente su trasero. Sintió una corriere eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo entero, soltando un fuerte gemido por la sorpresa y placer al sentir como la mano del mayor se coló por debajo de su ropa interior, interrumpió el beso haciendo que un poco de la saliva que intercambiaban se escapara de su boca deslizándose por su mandíbula.

Estuvo cerca de detenerle, pero el japonés fue incapaz de hacerlo al sentirse tan bien con las caricias en esa parte de su cuerpo. Era la primera vez que sentía algo como eso, a pesar de su edad y de conocer que aun con su condición de doncel no se librara de tener ciertas necesidades como los varones, casi nunca había sentido realmente la necesidad de tocar esa parte de su anatomía para darse placer y si anteriormente lo había hecho fue por curiosidad, nunca sintiendo realmente placer como lo hacía en ese momento.

― Oh, Yuuri. Mi Yuuri.

El doncel jadeo cuando Viktor mordió su hombro derecho. Aprovechando la posición en la que se encontraban, el mayor realizo un movimiento que provoco que su despierta entrepierna rozara los glúteos del doncel, haciéndolo perder el aliento en mitad del nuevo beso que compartían. Una gran cantidad de corrientes eléctricas le recorrieron cada vez que la intimidad del ruso se restregaba sobre sus glúteos, provocándole sensaciones más allá de lo que imagino. La única razón por la que Viktor aun no le había penetrado se podría interpretar que era porque la ropa inferior se interponía.

Sus manos se aferraron a los hombros del mayor intentando mantenerse a flote. Su pecho se sentía apretado para su corazón, el cual bombea la sangre de manera tan rápida que parecía encontrar el espacio muy reducido. Sus pulmones habían perdido la capacidad de respirar con normalidad y ahora solo podía jadear en busca de un poco de aire. La sensación de estar bajo el agua, pero a la vez envuelto en el calor del cuerpo de Viktor era algo nuevo pero muy gratifícate para él.

Después de un rato al fin fue consciente de que las caricias habían llegado más allá de lo que deberían cuando Viktor coló sus manos por debajo de su ropa, pero eso no fue suficiente para buscar detenerle, poco le importaba ahora detenerlo al sentir corrientes eléctricas mayores recorrer su columna sintiendo como el varón acariciaba su miembro. No podía reprimir sus gemidos por el subir y bajar constante que Viktor mantenía sobre su sexo y aunque era vergonzoso escuchar algo como eso salir de su propia garganta, solo deseaba seguir de ese modo. Su cuello fue atacado y él solo pudo pronunciar el nombre del mayor sintiéndose cerca del límite.

.

.

Ambos llegaron a la casa del doncel antes del amanecer, era muy probable que la familia Katsuki aun estuviera dormida y no hubieran notado la ausencia del miembro más joven del hogar, pero en caso contrario, Yuuri estaba seguro de que estaban como locos por no encontrar a la joya familiar -como solía llamarlo su tío y desde que le conto, Viktor también-. Seguramente sería castigado por un largo tiempo por su huida nocturna si le habían descubierto, sin embargo, y ante todo pronóstico, eso poco le importaba en esos momentos al pelinegro.

Yuuri no se arrepentía de haberse escapado a mitad de la noche cuando Viktor fue a buscarlo, había sido el mejor momento que vivió desde que llegó a España y valdría la pena el castigo. Su escapada a ese lugar místico al que lo llevo su pareja había sido más que especial, estaba seguro que sería un recuerdo que podrían contarles a sus hijos en el futuro, y ahora más que nunca estaba seguro de sus sentimientos por ese peli-plateado, que no llevo más lejos el encuentro aun si él no le detuvo.

Miro a su lado derecho a aquel hombre, disfrutando del hermoso perfil que tenía el mayor. Viktor era simplemente perfecto a sus ojos. Se abrazó a la cintura del varón no queriendo subir hasta su alcoba y separarse de nuevo de su amado, no quería dejarlo después de lo sucedido en la cascada, en donde si bien no sucedió nada más allá de un roce bastante atrevido entre ellos, ambos estaban satisfechos. El mayor había demostrado una vez mas que le respetaba y respetaría de no arrebatar aquello que no le había sido dado.

— Gracias. —Murmuro cerca de los labios ajenos antes de besarlo.

El que tomara la iniciativa fue un deleite para el mayor al conocer lo tímido que era el menor. Viktor tardo a causa de la sorpresa, pero correspondió el abrazo, haciéndole feliz. Nikiforov alabo en sus pensamientos al pelinegro por ser tan buen alumno y aprender rápidamente a besar, así como a entregarse al placer durante sus encuentros en su alcoba todas las noches.

Al separase por falta de aire, Viktor le tomo del mentón, alzándole el rostro para que sus miradas se encontraran. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió por completo el cuerpo del menor, quien deseaba más cercanía entre ellos como momentos atrás, pero ambos eran conscientes de que no sería posible en ese lugar.

— Gracias a ti por confiar en mí, Yuuri.

Quería expresarse mejor pero lamentablemente no encontraba las palabras para decirle a Viktor sus sentimientos, los cuales crecieron cuando el mayor respeto su deseo de no ir más allá de un alivio mutuo con las manos en la cascada. El que recordara que para él era importante una unión mayor a sus encuentros a escondidas para realizar una entrega completa fue un detalle que le indico a Yuuri que Viktor era especial, que era la persona correcta. Que el mismo varón se detuviera y no le presionara como muchas veces escucho decir a algunos donceles de la corte, quienes lloraban su pena de ser abusados por varones guiados por su propia satisfacción y lujuria, ese simple gesto de parte del varón, para Yuuri significo mucho.

— Yuuri~ como quisiera no dejarte ir. —Confeso con pesar mientras le daba varios besos por todo el rostro.

Al final Viktor le beso de manera demandante, haciéndolo olvidar incluso su nombre cuando su lengua fue obligada a jugar con la contraria a la par de que su cabeza era empujada desde atrás para profundizar el beso. Emitió un gemido que murió en la boca del varón cuando sintió uno de sus glúteos ser apretado al mismo tiempo que era aprisionado con el muro de su casa.

El más joven agradeció que terminara el beso cuando sus piernas estaban a punto de fallarle. Con sus mejillas sonrojadas levanto de nuevo la vista, intercambiando una sonrisa cómplice, transmitiendo el mismo pensamiento; el deseo de continuar.

— Ha sido divertido. —Hablo con cierto pesar por qué el momento de regresar a la realidad y separarse estaba cerca.

— Me alegra escucharlo. —suspiro con una sonrisa al ver el brillo en los ojos ajenos.

— Como quisiera que papá regresara pronto para que hables con él. —Yuuri cerró los ojos, sintiendo la frente de Viktor contra la suya. — De ese modo podría verte durante el día y podríamos salir a más lugares sin tener un tiempo límite.

— Esta bien, Yuuri. — Viktor sonrió— Todo está bien. Ten paciencia.

Se acercaron para besarse una vez más antes de que Yuuri comenzara a subir la pared, pero un sonido atrajo la atención de ambos, rápidamente se separaron con el pensamiento de haber sido descubiertos por los Katsuki, pero se encontraron con una sombra en la entrada del callejón que comenzaba a acercarse a ellos, dejando que la luz del amanecer lo iluminara.

— Tú...—el tercero hablo con gran furia mientras señalaba al varón—...Por tu culpa.

Los amantes miraban fijamente a la persona que se les acercaba de manera extraña, intentaban reconocerla ya que estaban seguros de que les era familiar pero no sabían de donde o de que le conocían. El miedo de Yuuri de haber sido descubiertos paso al asombro cuando al fin logro reconocerle, abrió los ojos sorprendidos no creyendo ver a quien estaba enfrente de ellos; el prometido de Anya.

Los ojos del varón pelinegro reflejaban de manera clara la ira y rabia que sentía, siendo dirigida a Viktor, quien había colocado al doncel detrás de él protegiéndole con su cuerpo. Yuuri tembló de miedo. Georgi Popovich causaba temor en él al reconocer la furia en los ojos del hombre y desconocer el motivo. ¿Anya lo había mandado para amenazarle de nuevo? Lo dudaba, pero con esa mujer nunca se podría estar seguro.

— ¿Popovich? —susurro Viktor con el ceño fruncido, no entendiendo porque ese hombre estaba ahí.

¿Porque cuando las cosas estaban yendo bien con Yuuri alguien venía a perturbar su vida? De no haber aparecido aquel otro, el peli-plateado estaba seguro de haber podido convencer a su amado para que le prometiera un encuentro más íntimo esa noche. Además, ¿qué se supone que estaba haciendo ahí aquel varón? La respuesta a esa pregunta era fácil si la analizaba, pero ilógica ya que no se conocían personalmente -se había asegurado de nunca topárselo-, no obstante, solo podía pensar que, si estaba ahí, era porque se había enterado de su aventura con Anya.

— Por tu culpa... ¡Fue tu culpa! —Popovich arrastraba las palabras por culpa de su malestar. — Anya... ¡Mi amada Anya me abandono! —Estaba colérico, centrando toda su rabia hacia el ruso mayor. — ¡Has sido el causante de todo!

— Yo no tengo nada...

— ¡No te hagas el inocente! —Exclamo, interrumpiendo la defensa del Nikiforov.— Anya me confeso toda la verdad antes de abandonarme.

Yuuri se apegó más al cuerpo de Viktor, temeroso del aura que emitía el contrario, tenía un mal presentimiento ahora que estaba confirmado que el hombre dolido estaba al tanto de los tropiezos pasados de su amado con esa mujer. Lo veía fuera de sí y desconfiaba al no poder ver las manos del otro varón que se empeñaba en mantenerlas en su espalda, como si escondiera algo más.

Viktor estaba preparado para responder un golpe de ser necesario, pero por nada del mundo dejaría que dañaran al doncel detrás de él. El varón peli-plateado maldijo mil veces en su mente por lo bocazas que resulto ser su viejo amorío. Bendito momento para que a esa mujer le resultara fácil confesar que tuvieron más que simple amistad.

— Es por ello que tú tomaras la responsabilidad por todos los meses que me vieron la cara. —Las lágrimas no se detenían, pero la sonrisa que mostro fue escalofriante para los amantes secretos. — _Tendré mi venganza._ —Hablo en ruso al decir lo último.

Ante esas palabras Yuuri lo comprendió, Viktor y la prometida de ese hombre habían tenido una aventura más allá de lo que él pensó cuando el Nikiforov le aseguro que había sido solo un desliz de parte de ambos aquella noche. Lo dicho por Georgi le dejo en claro de que, si ella había abandonado a su prometido como habían dicho sus padres y ahora el hijo del Duque, solo podía pensar que lo de Anya y Viktor había sido más profundo que un simple juego, dudaba mucho que una mujer tan superficial como lo era esa sinvergüenza, dejara ir tan fácilmente una vida llena de lujos al lado de su futuro esposo por algo insignificante.

— _¿Venganza?_ —Viktor frunció el ceño.

— _Te quitare también lo que más quieres._ —Georgi hablo en ruso, atrayendo una de sus manos hacia adelante, señalando al doncel.

El japonés no entendía que pasaba al desconocer el idioma en que hablaban los varones, pero temía bastante al ver la sonrisa desquiciada en el rostro de Georgi. El presentimiento que tuvo desde el inicio se hizo realidad cuando observo al varón pelinegro mostrar su mano oculta, la cual sujetaba un cuchillo.

— _No es mi culpa que no seas suficiente hombre para no ser capaz de cuidar lo que quieres._ —Viktor le sonrió prepotente mientras hablaba en ruso ya que no quería que Yuuri le escuchará hablar de ese modo— _¿No será que por eso la "señorita" Anya tomo la decisión de abandonarte?_ —Burlo, buscando desesperarle para que se descuidara y arrebatarle el arma.

Yuuri quería golpear a Viktor en esa hermosa cara que lo había enamorado, ¿cómo se le ocurría al ruso molestar aún más al atacante? No entendió que le dijo su pareja, pero estaba seguro que no fue nada bueno al ver la ira incrementar aún más en el atacante. ¿Es que acaso el ruso deseaba que los matara ahí, en ese callejón? Gracias, pero no, él no deseaba vivir la típica tragedia de amor que había leído en la literatura de Europa durante esos años viviendo ahí, por lo que se planteó intentar tomar el control de la situación, tal vez si el varón pelinegro le veía como el doncel angustiado y débil en esa situación se calmara.

— ¡Maldito! —Georgi contrajo su rostro en una clara expresión de furia.

Katsuki grito justo en el momento en que el hijo del Duque se lanzó a atacar a Viktor. Fue en ese momento en que entendió que el peli-plateado lo había provocado para que se centrara solo en él. Ambos varones comenzaron a forcejear; uno para enterrar en lo más profundo el cuchillo en el cuerpo contrario, mientras que el otro intentaba hacerlo soltar el arma blanca.

Los ojos chocolate reflejaban el gran temor que sentía, siendo incapaz de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera su seguridad y la de su amado. Su cuerpo se había paralizado, aunque le avergonzaba admitirlo, no se creía ser capaz de ayudar a Viktor en el forcejeo para quitar el arma de las manos de su atacante, nunca recibió alguna clase de defensa al estar siempre protegido. Sin opciones, lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar como la típica damisela en peligro... bueno, si estaba en peligro, pero no era una damisela, aun así, tenía que hacer algo y eso era llamar a gritos a las personas que consideraba capaces de ayudar a su amado en ese momento.

— ¡Otabek! ¡Hikaru! ¡Yuto! —Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas los nombres de los guardaespaldas de su familia.

Tenía la esperanza que sus gritos despertaran a quien fuera capaz de ayudarles. El alboroto que estaba creando empezaba a dar resultado, las luces de las casas cercanas comenzaban a encenderse, sintiendo gran alivio cuando vio a sus guardaespaldas aparecer en la entrada del callejón, confundidos pero alertas. Estaban salvados.

— ¿Joven amo? / ¿Yuuri-sama? —Ninguno de los guardias entendían porque su joven amo estaba en ese lugar si debía estar en su cuarto.

— ¡Ayúdenlo, por favor! —Señalo al peli-plateado.

Los vio confundirse ante su petición pero a pesar de ello, aceptaron al acercarse para separar a esos dos. Yuuri regreso su mirada a los hombres que seguían peleando, soltando un grito desgarrador por culpa de la horrorosa escena con la que se topó.

— ¡Viktor! —Su último grito estaba lleno de dolor.

Cayó de rodillas, viendo en cámara lenta como Viktor dejaba de forcejear, desplomándose sobre el suelo mientras Georgi que deseaba dar otra cuchillada al ruso para asegurarse de matarlo era detenido por Otabek y Yuto.

—...iuri-sama... Yuuri-sama... ¡Yuuri-sama! —Regreso a la realidad al ser sacudido por los hombros por quien identifico como Hikaru, su guardaespaldas— ¿Esta bien?

— Yo... Yo... —el nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar, sentía sus mejillas húmedas probablemente por las lágrimas.

Un quejido atrajo la atención de ambos japoneses, quienes voltearon hacia Viktor que con una mano cubría su herida en el costado y respiraba con dificultad. El doncel se acercó tembloroso y con rapidez hacia el varón ruso, siendo imitado por su guardián que había dado la orden de llevarse al hijo del Duque para aclarar la situación.

— Ayu... Ayúdalo. —Suplico el doncel a Hikaru, quien cubrió la herida de Viktor con un pedazo de tela que arranco de su camisa.

Minutos después, Otabek regreso y se acercó a ellos para ayudar a su compañero a cargar al ruso para dirigirse al interior de la casa. Ninguno entendía que diablos había pasado en aquel callejón antes de su llegada y por el estado de histeria en que se encontraba el doncel, dudaban poder enterarse pronto, sin otra opción por el momento y por insistencia de Yuuri, llevaron a Viktor al interior de la casa, ordenando al primer sirviente que se toparon llamar a un doctor.

Ninguno de los guardianes de los Katsuki entendía porque Yuuri estaba afuera tan temprano o porque el hijo del Duque había peleado con ese varón de cabellera plateada o porque ese hombre estaba ahí, pero no por ello dejarían morir al hombre que parecía haber salvado a la joya de la familia.

.

.

— _Oka-san, por favor._ —Suplico Yuuri en japonés, llorando a mares en brazos de su madre.

Habían colocado a Viktor sobre el sofá de una de las salas de aquella gran casa a petición de Hiroko, quien también mando llamar a un médico al verle herido, a pesar de no entender del todo la situación no podía dejar que un hombre muriera enfrente de ella. Ordeno a su hija mayor que pidiera un té para su hermano para tranquilizarle y manteniéndolo todo el tiempo abrazado intentando mitigar su llanto y su episodio de histeria, en donde solo podía pedir ayuda para Viktor.

El varón extranjero recibió varios puntos de sutura sobre la herida y el medico les comunico a la señora Katsuki y su hija, el mal estado del paciente debido a la pérdida de sangre que sufrió antes de su llegada, así como el riesgo de que se infectara, recetándole reposo absoluto por lo que era recomendable que fuera colocado en una de las habitaciones hasta que recobrara un poco de conocimiento y diera los datos de algún familiar o conocido.

El galeno le receto algunos brebajes para el dolor y ungüentos para la cicatrización, despidiéndose después de informar que todo dependía del cuidado que le brindaran a la herida a partir de ese momento y que le llamaran si notaban infección alrededor o en la herida misma.

Al escuchar al médico decir que no moriría y que Otabek llegara informando el encierro del hijo del Duque ante las autoridades del país, al fin Yuuri logro calmarse, acercándose hasta el herido para tomar su mano. Su temor de perderle de ese modo y sin haber comenzado a vivir a su lado era tan grande que era fácilmente notable en su rostro, tenía sus manos entrelazadas con las del inconsciente peli-plateado que dormía, aferrado a él con el deseo de que abriera pronto los ojos y le hablara, asegurando que todo estaría bien que no noto la mirada de Hiroko, quien estaba genuinamente preocupada de su hijo e identifico cierto cariño que le inquieto, por lo que rogo a sus dioses equivocarse.

— Otabek, por favor, lleva al señor a la habitación disponible del primer piso con ayuda de Fujiwara. —Pidió Hiroko intentando alejar a su hijo del desconocido para ella.

— _¡No!_ —Se apresuro a gritar Yuuri cuando iban a levantarle. — _Llévenle a mi habitación._ —Debido a su alteración, solo era capaz de hablar en su idioma natal.

Los guardias de la familia se quedaron inmóviles, sorprendidos por el repentino y poco común arrebato de su joven amo, así como las contradictorias órdenes.

— ¡¿Yuuri?! ¿Qué estás diciendo? —Pregunto Hiroko más que sorprendida.

— _Por favor, madre_. —Rogo. — _Yo le cuidare._

— _Sabes que no puedo permitirlo._ —Hiroko se mantuvo firme a pesar de que le dolía ver a su hijo así. — _Ni siquiera sé quién es o como le conoces, si es que acaso lo haces..._

— _Le conozco, madre, en verdad._ —Le interrumpió.

— _Aun así..._

 _— Por favor, permite que le lleven a mi cuarto y le cuide._ —Se acerco a ella y tomo sus manos entre las suyas.

Madre e hijo mantuvieron contacto visual durante unos segundos, siendo ella la que retirara la mirada al ver la determinación de la petición en la mirada del menor. Hiroko se supo derrotada al darle un nombre al sentimiento que veía en la mirada de su hijo menor, su pequeño estaba enamorado y el receptor de ese sentimiento era ese hombre. Mientras pensaba en que pasaría al arribo de su esposo y que le contase de ese hecho, Mari entendió en ese momento que su hermano había convencido a su madre, pero no por ello, ella estaba de acuerdo y condiciono tal petición fuera de lugar.

— _Tendrás que decirnos todo._ —Yuuri miro a su hermana, entendiendo que su madre aceptaría, pero apoyando a Mari. — _Solo así dejaremos que lo lleven a tu cuarto y lo cuides._

— _Esta bien._ —El pelinegro asintió sin dudar.

— _Pero cuando digo todo, me refiero ¿a quién es? ¿Como le conoces? ¿El por qué estabas tan temprano en el callejón junto a él durante el altercado del hijo del Duque? Y todo lo relacionado a tu relación con ese hombre._

A pesar de que los nervios regresaron a él, así como el temor al regaño de su familia, Yuuri asintió a la condición de su hermana. Intentaría ser honesto con ellas pero callaría algunos puntos de su trato con Viktor para la seguridad de su amado y el futuro de su relación; si ellas estuvieran al tanto de todo -como que se veían de noche a solas en su cuarto, se besaban y acariciaban o que se escapó esa noche con él a un lugar alejado en donde llegaron más allá de los besos- estaba seguro que les importaría poco el estado grave del ruso, su familia arrojaría a la calle a Viktor y a él le encerrarían hasta su regreso a Japón en el mejor de los casos y en el peor, matarían a su amado en busca de restablecer su honor y él sería exiliado de su hogar así como negado por su familia.

Desde el inicio sabía que lo suyo con el peli-plateado había comenzado mal, así como que lo que hacían no sería aceptado con buen agrado, era por ello que junto a Viktor habían ideado la forma de plantear su relación a la familia; dirían que se conocieron en la plaza junto a Phichit y que a su partida se reencontraron varias veces durante sus paseos por la plaza, hablaron y bailaron ocasionalmente en alguna fiesta en la que coincidieron y que se enamoraron de esa forma.

— _Esta bien._ —Acepto, se apegaría al plan ideado con el ruso, pero modificaría algunos puntos para que fuera elocuente con los sucesos de esa madrugada. — Otabek, Fujiwara, llevarle a mi cuarto y pedirle a Minako-sensei que le cuide un rato.

Los guardias buscaron la aprobación de las mujeres Katsuki, siendo el asentimiento de Mari el que acataron para obedecer la orden, ninguno estaba a gusto dejando a ese varón desconocido en la habitación del pequeño de la casa, pero ellos no tenían otra opción que obedecer.

— _Yuuri, ¿quién es él?_ —Pregunto la más joven de las mujeres al ver salir a los guardias.

— _Su... su nombre es Viktor Nikiforov._ —Respondió con dificultad, su garganta aún tenía la sensación de ser obstaculizada por un nudo. — _Es un mercader ruso que reside aquí por negocios de su familia. Viktor asistió a la fiesta de compromiso del hijo del Duque, invitado por un amigo. Ahí me vio danzar, pero no fuimos presentados hasta tiempo después en la plaza de la ciudad por Phichit... Durante uno de nuestros últimos paseos, nos lo topamos en la plaza y ya conocen a Phichit, siempre deseoso de conocer a las personas, entablamos una amistad con Viktor que yo rompí cuando mi amigo se marchó._ —Pensó que decir que ellos se alejaban y siempre terminaban juntándose, serviría para que su familia culpara al destino así que lo hizo. — _Aun así, nos topamos casualmente contadas ocasiones durante algunos paseos, tanto él como yo mantuvimos siempre distancia, pero incluso coincidíamos en algunas reuniones sociales o bailes. Terminamos creyendo que el destino nos quería juntar para algo por lo que comenzamos nuevamente una amistad..._ —las miradas de las mujeres de su familia le dieron a entender que no creían que solo fuera eso por lo que busco una salida— _...hasta hace unos días, durante el baile de la Señorita Crispino. Viktor confeso tener un leve interés en mi persona, quería mi aprobación y la de ustedes para cortejarme._ —Se sonrojo, pero las miradas de las mujeres se suavizaron.

Todo lo vivido ese día aun lo sentía en su corazón. Con pesar, culpa y vergüenza, a Yuuri no le quedó de otra que "confesar" todo lo sucedido, claramente omitiendo el hecho de que Viktor en verdad se había involucrado con Anya -asunto que realmente aun no quería pensar- y algunos otros detalles, memorizando el mismo, la gran mentira que estaba por salir de sus labios para luego repetirla las veces que fueran necesarias a su padre y al mismo Viktor para que sus versiones coincidieran.

Hiroko y Mari intercambiaron miradas, aceptando la explicación de Yuuri aun sin decirle nada, conocían a su pequeño hijo/hermano por lo que sabían que era incapaz de mentir y por sus expresiones podían ver que sus sentimientos eran sinceros.

— _¿Y tú tienes interés en él?_ —Pregunto Hiroko solo para cerciorarse.

— _Yo... Yo... Les juro que al inicio me negué a acercarme a un varón, cualquiera._ —Se apresuro a explicar por temor a que confundieran sus sentimientos. Ellas asintieron haciéndole ver que le escuchaban. — _Pe... pero con el tiempo comencé a sentir cierto interés por él. Viktor siempre me respeto, aun cuando no le di explicación alguna del porque le alejaba o porque me distancie cuando se fue mi amigo, él nunca intento algo más allá de un saludo o una charla de cortesía._ —Mordió su labio, no le gustaba el sabor de la mentira en su boca. — _Pero el interés estaba y los encuentros servían para saciarlo; su nombre, su oficio, su familia, sus gustos y pasatiempos... Nunca... Nunca lo mencione por vergüenza, lo siento..._

Moría de vergüenza al confesar aquello, por lo que ni quería pensar en cómo se sentiría de haber confesado el fuerte deseo que sentía hacia el varón herido y que lo llevo a tener encuentros íntimos -pero sin consumarlos en su totalidad- antes de siquiera tener la aprobación de su familia.

Hiroko con cada palabra de su hijo se sentía peor, viendo su mayor temor hacerse realidad. Su pequeño no tenía ese derecho, pero ella no se sentía capaz de negárselo, después de todo, a pesar de que su matrimonio fue concretado para beneficio de sus familias, ella amaba a su esposo en aquel entonces y era correspondida.

— _Y... Y cuando me dijo que tenía un interés romántico en mi... Yo... La verdad es que yo..._

 _— ¿Tú también le quieres?_

Yuuri alzo la mirada a su madre, asintiendo a su pregunta con el rostro rojo e ignorando el dolor que ella reflejo al saberlo. Lagrimas aferradas a sus ojos -por el pasado susto- y con la seguridad reflejada en ellos fue lo último que el corazón de Hiroko necesito para romperse.

— _Siento curiosidad... Por ahora solo eso..._ —Mintió pues ellas no debían saber aun su verdadero sentir.

Le quería, quería a Viktor. Pero ellas no lo entenderían. No comprenderían la gran atracción y amor que sentía por ese hombre, pues ni él mismo lo entendía, pero sabía que existía, lo sintió desde aquel día en el baile. Viktor era diferente. Pero ellas intentarían convencerle de dejarle al considerar que era muy poco el tiempo que llevaban tratándose y él más que nadie sabía que era poco tiempo, no obstante, si algo le han enseñado en esos libros que lee, es que el sentimiento del amor nace de la nada y se mantiene por medio de la convivencia. Y él lo sentía en su corazón que lloraba en esos momentos por la vida de su amado.

Hiroko suspiro derrotada pero agradecida de que por lo menos su hijo fuera honesto en su sentir, no era lo propio, pero aliviaba un poco que no fuera un gustar sino simple curiosidad. Por ahora apoyaría al salvador de su hijo menor, siempre pendiente de que su pequeño no se encariñada con ese desconocido. Su familia tenía grandes planes para Yuuri, los cuales estaban lejos de ese hombre y su deber era hacer todo lo posible para que se cumplieran. Aun así, no creía que hubiera peligro alguno en que su hijo atendiera por unos días al convaleciente varón, dudaba que algo pasara mientras ese hombre durmiera.

Mari suspiro, jurándose usar todos los recursos de los que disponía para averiguar sobre ese hombre, a pesar de verle solo en ese momento, herido e inconsciente, había algo en él que no terminaba por convencerle. No lo quería cerca de su hermano, pero en esos momentos, en donde todos tenían las emociones alteradas, lo mejor era no buscar pelea.

— _¿Y qué hacías a esta hora afuera de la casa y con él?_ —Pregunto Mari al recordar ese detalle, estuvo a punto de omitirlo al saber que su amado e inocente hermanito estaba preocupado por ese hombre. — _¿Y porque el joven Popovich's le ataco?_

— _Sali tan temprano porque Viktor arrojo algunas piedrecillas en mi ventana para despertarme y entregarme un obsequio porque estaba feliz de una noticia que le dieron._ —Relato y altero la historia sobre lo sucedido en el callejón conforme las expresiones faciales que veía hacer a las mujeres de su familia, intentaban ser lo más honesto posible, omitiendo, no mintiendo en el relato.

— _¿Que noticia?_

 _— Algunos de sus contactos le comentaron que padre esta por regresar, lo que significaría que al fin podría hablar con vosotros para pedir permiso para frecuentarnos con su aprobación._ —Yuuri suspiro, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla— _No permanecí mucho tiempo fuera, solo acepté su regalo y me disponía a regre..._

— _¿Que regalo?_ —Pregunto Mari, no recordaba haberle visto a su hermano nada en las manos al entrar.

— _¿Eh? Ah... Yo..._ —El doncel ocultando sus nervios por ser descubierto, fingió buscar dicho objeto alrededor, pensando en que usar de excusa. — _Yo... Creo que lo deje atrás después de lo sucedido._

¿Debía fingir querer salir de nuevo por el objeto o decir que más tarde lo buscaría? ¿Pero en caso de salir que haría? No hallaría algo que desde el inicio no existió.

— _Cuando terminemos aquí le pediré a alguien que vaya a buscarlo._ —Dijo Hiroko al ver la preocupación en el rostro de su pequeño, suponiendo que se debatía entre querer ir por el presente de su enamorado o quedarse en aclarar la situación.

— _Gracias. Es solo un pequeño ramillete de rosas._ —Mintió una vez más, recordando lo que comúnmente le regala Viktor durante sus encuentros nocturnos y que en ocasiones le había mentido a su madre con haber comprado la tarde anterior en la plaza.

— _Continua_. —Pidió Mari.

— _Bueno, cuando le agradecí y me conto lo de padre, yo se lo confirme, pero cuando me disponía a regresar a mi alcoba, fue que el joven Georgi nos intercepto. Me costó reconocerle, el joven Georgi de hoy no se parece en nada al que conocí tiempo atrás. Nos amenazó con una navaja y comenzó a intercambiar algunas palabras con Viktor pero realmente no me entere de mucho. Hablaban en otro idioma que no se reconocer por ahora, pero supongo que era ruso..._ —Ambas mujeres asintieron para que continuara. _— En su locura de celos y dolor por el engaño de su prometida, culpa a todos los varones que vio que se le acercaron a la señorita Anya, así fuera solo por unos segundos, en aquella celebración de compromiso a la que asistimos tiempo atrás._

— _Entonces ese hombre y la señorita Anya..._

 _— ¡Te equivocas, Mari-neesan! El joven Georgi ignora el nombre del amante de su prometida, por lo que embriagado en venganza desea desquitarse con cualquiera que pueda ser culpable. Desgraciadamente Viktor fue al primero que se topó en su viaje para buscar al amante, por lo que no dudo en arremeter contra él al reconocerle de aquel día, pero al vernos juntos, parece que prefirió atacarme a mí, aunque no sé porque..._

 _— Puede ser que pensó que vosotros son pareja y como un pago justo por el supuesto crimen cometido, quiso que ese hombre sintiera un dolor similar._ —Dedujo Mari con horror al imaginar las consecuencias de lo sucedido.

— _Sea así o no, la realidad es que Viktor me salvo. Es por eso que les pido que me dejen ser quien le cuide hasta que se recupere._

La sala se quedó en silencio al instante en que Yuuri se inclinó en suplica, esperando la respuesta de las mayores. Mari se sentía devastada, aun cuando ella había mantenido una gran guardia sobre su hermanito siempre, ahora se enteraba que un varón desconocido había logrado tantos avances con el menor. Si bien agradecía que hubiera protegido a su amado hermano, algo dentro de ella le hacía desconfiar de la buena voluntad del ruso.

De expresarlo abiertamente en ese momento y sin comprensión de esa sensación carente de pruebas, era probable que sus familiares lo vieran como sus celos y sobreprotección hacia Yuuri, por lo que decidida a encontrar el origen de su desconfianza se retiró a buscar algo que le ayudara, ya fuera para confiar en ese hombre o para saber que no eran locuras suyas. Dejo en la sala a su madre y hermano, quien estaba feliz de oír que su madre se mostraba agradecida de lo hecho por el pretendiente de su hijo.

La mujer mayor recordó el aspecto del hombre que salvo a su hijo y luego miro a su pequeño doncel aun tan dolido, como si estuviera a punto de perder algo muy querido, y solo eso basto para sentirse conmovida por el cariño que veía en los ojos de su pequeño, los cuales siempre habían sido expresivos. Rezo a los dioses que su corazonada fuera errónea. Confiando en la educación brindada a sus hijos asintió al pedido de su retoño, ayudarían al hombre lo mejor que pudieran a falta de la cabeza de la familia y más ahora que Yuuri le contaba que Viktor estaba solo en ese país, era lo menos que podían hacer por el varón que se sacrificó por proteger a su más valioso tesoro.

Las acciones del ruso eran reprochables hasta cierto punto, ya que Yuuri también tenía culpa en parte del problema. Y tal vez como madre le gustaría que su pequeño pudiera guiarse por ese maravilloso sentimiento llamado amor, descubrirlo tal vez con ese hombre, pero debido a su status debían ser conscientes de una separación a futuro. Tal vez si se lo hacía ver a su pequeño, Yuuri tomaría una decisión segura.

— _Yuuri._ —El doncel se encogió temeroso en su lugar ante el tono de voz de su madre. — _Tus acciones fueron reprochables para alguien de tu status. Conoces tus responsabilidades y el honor que debes mantener a ojo público o en privado._

— _Lo sé._ —Agacho la mira, reverenciando a su madre como disculpa— Siento mucho el mantener todo en secreto. —Apretaba su camisa ensangrentada con ambas manos— _Sé que mis acciones pueden ser deshonrosas, pero te aseguro que no he hecho nada de lo que me arrepienta, por favor, créeme._

 _— Yo también lo sé._ —Aseguro Hiroko, levantando el rostro de su pequeño y suavizando su mirada. — _Confió en ti, hijo._ —Las lágrimas regresaron a los ojos del doncel, tanto por la alegría de saber el grado de confianza de su madre como por la culpa que sentía de haberle mentido. — _Y es por esa confianza que te dejare cuidarle, pero tanto tu como yo sabemos que él no es lo que se espera para alguien de tu linaje._

El menor sintió el rechazo de su madre, pero por el momento se limitó a asentir, seguro de hacerle ver a su progenitora lo buen hombre que era su amado en cuanto este despertara y se presentara por cuenta propia. Si, era consciente que no era lo que se esperaba de su compañero de vida, pero se forzaba a creer que sus padres le apoyarían cuando les dijera que le amaba, después de todo, el mayor ejemplo de una pareja que se amaba era ellos. Confiaba en el amor de su familia para con él, que le permitirían escoger a su compañero sin importar los beneficios o la sangre.

— _Ahora ve, cuídale para que tu corazón este tranquilo. Hablaremos de todo esto con mayor calma al regreso de tu padre y a la mejora de Viktor._

Sin agregar más que agradecimientos, salió corriendo hacia su habitación, despidiendo en el pasillo de su alcoba a quienes llevaron a Viktor hasta ahí. Al abrir se topó con su maestra que cambiaba un paño frio de la frente del herido, explicándole que comenzaba a tener fiebre. Yuuri agradeció a Minako por su ayuda, pero no respondió cuando la mujer le pidió una explicación.

— _Yo le cuidare de ahora en adelante, gracias Minako-sensei._ —Se acercó a la cama, acomodando las almohadas de la manera que considero estaría más cómodo el varón.

 _— Yuuri..._

 _— Mi madre podrá explicarle la situación, sensei, ya he hablado con ella._ —Tomo la mano de Viktor.— _Solo le pido por favor su ayuda más tarde para cambiarle la venda y limpiar su herida._

— _Esta bien. Vendré más tarde._

La maestra salió de la habitación, dejando a los enamorados solos. Yuuri se sentó en el borde de su cama, agarrando aun a la mano de Viktor y con la otra quitando algunos mechones de cabello del rostro del mayor. Le cuidaría hasta verle mejorarse y aun así se mantendría a su lado cuando le dieran la noticia de su amor a sus familiares. Después de que Viktor le defendiera de ese modo, ya no dudaba de su amor.

Se mantuvo a su lado alrededor de tres días, en donde no se separó del lado del varón que estuvo inconsciente todo el tiempo, víctima de una gran fiebre. El doncel solo salía de su habitación para cambiar el agua que utilizaba para los paños en la frente del ruso, darse un baño en la noche y comer un poco a petición de su madre, que lo amenazó con llevar a un hospital a Viktor si dejaba de cuidarse él mismo.

.~~~ ~~~ ~~~

.~~~ ~~~ ~~~

Desde el momento en que su amado hermanito confeso su amorío, Mari comprendió que aquel varón era una mala influencia. Su adorado Yuuri, aquel niño que creció a su lado, dentro de su protección nunca hubiera entablado amistad o un "cortejo" a sus espaldas. Desde pequeños ambos fueron educados e instruidos sobre lo que significaba ser parte de la familia real, les habían inculcado todo lo referente a su futuro y dentro de esa enseñanza estaba más que limitado el contacto con varones -por no decir que estaba prohibido el cortejo- que no fueran aprobados por sus padres e incluso su tío.

Yuuri lo sabia y siempre siguió las reglas, él había mostrado mayor seguimiento a su crianza que ella misma en muchas ocasiones y, aun así, ahora era ese mismo pequeño quien había actuado a sus espaldas. No solo hablando con un varón desconocido por cuenta propia, sino ocultando de ellos el cortejo.

La chica Katsuki suspiro, había estado dándole vueltas al asunto de Viktor Nikiforov por cuatros días pero no había llegado a nada en concreto, estaba segura de haber escuchado ya ese nombre anteriormente pero no venía con buenas palabras, por supuesto que a la luz y de frente las palabras de magnificencia eran las que describían al herido, pero los rumores que corrían a las espaldas y por lo bajo, declarándole de lo peor, había costado días y dinero para que incluso Otabek -su mejor guardaespaldas y recolector de información- lograr averiguar un poco de la vida del desconocido.

El varón era ruso como había contado Yuuri, estaba en España para finalizar algunos negocios con los nobles Giacometti y con algunos miembros de la realeza de bajo rango, con 27 años de edad había viajado por gran parte del mundo, nunca permaneciendo en ningún lugar pero dejando a muchas doncellas y donceles encantados a su paso, rogándole que regresara pronto, no obstante, lo preocupante eran los bajos rumores, que aseguraban que era un sinvergüenza que coqueteaba a diestra y siniestra en busca de la mujer o doncel más bello o codiciado de la ciudad en donde se encontrará, enamorándolo y pasando un tiempo dulce, dejándole atrás a su partida con la marca de la vergüenza al hurtar lo más valioso que pueden tener, sumiéndolos en la deshonra.

Fuera verdad o no, después de todo solo eran rumores y la gente comúnmente exageraba las cosas, ella no se quería arriesgar. Pensaba en su hermanito menor, lo quería mucho y no dejaría que cualquier tipo le hiciera daño, ya fueran reales o mentiras esos rumores, no confiaría en alguien que llego de la nada. Sin embargo, poco podía hacer realmente mientras ese varón no despertara, Yuuri había permanecido a su lado esperando que abriera los ojos, pero debido a la pérdida de sangre y la fiebre aun no sucedía, por otra parte, su madre era una historia similar, ella estaba más que dispuesta de ayudar al hombre que salvo la vida de su hijo menor sin importar sus palabras que era generadas -según ella- por los celos de hermana.

Razón por lo que su último recurso fue recurrir a su antigua institutriz y actualmente cuidadora de Yuuri, Minako, confiaba en que ella la escucharía y le aconsejaría que hacer. Y tal como lo supuso, la maestra le escucho y confió en sus palabras, le sugirió mandar una carta con urgencia a su padre y a falta de la firmeza de su madre ante las suplicas de Yuuri -algo a lo que nadie era realmente firme- le aconsejo hablar con su hermano, intentar que él mismo abriera los ojos, era lo único que podía hacer por ahora con la situación en la que estaban.

Debido a su posición era poco lo que la profesora podía hacer por ayudar a sus alumnos, a los cuales consideraba sus hijos, así como también le prometió intentar convencer a Hiroko para que llevaran a Nikiforov a otro lugar y alguien más estuviera a su cuidado, haciéndose ellos mismos cargo de los gastos, la idea era alejarlo del doncel.

Dispuesta a seguir el consejo de Minako, llamo a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano en donde había permanecido él solo con el varón, algo que claramente no permitiría si estuviera en su poder aun cuando el herido estuviera inconsciente, pero en ausencia de su padre, era su madre quien estaba a cargo de todo. Su hermano salió después de algunos minutos donde a pesar de que intento arreglar su aspecto, se le notaba cansado pero un poco más relajado, seguramente porque el día anterior el doctor aseguro que el paciente podría despertar en cualquier momento.

— Yuuri...—le llamo, acomodando unos mechones de su negro cabello, sonriendo al verle sonrojarse.

— ¿Qué sucede, Mari-nee? —pregunto mirándola fijamente, estaba cansado pero feliz porque Viktor había despertado la noche anterior después de la visita médica.

Aun no le contaba a su familia por temor a que le alejaran de su amado, enviando a Viktor a su casa para que se recuperara, algo a lo que se negaría porque deseaba ser él mismo quien le cuidara. Viktor había aceptado fingir dormir cuando alguien más se presentará en el cuarto aun cuando al principio se negó, pero poco podía negarle a un hermoso Yuuri que le pedía complacerle en su egoísta deseo en medio de lágrimas. Aceptando solo por recompensarle el mal rato, según palabras de Viktor.

Habían estado un gran rato besándose en el interior de la recamara cuando Mari les interrumpió, impidiendo el avance de las manos del varón y del doncel en cuerpo ajeno. Debido a la respiración agitada del varón por la sesión de besos y su herida aun sensible, le sería imposible fingir dormir tranquilamente como lo había hecho durante esos días, razón por la que Yuuri salió y no permitió que su hermana ingresara, podrían hablar en el pasillo.

— ¿Como esta? —pregunto por simple cortesía.

— Sigue sin abrir los ojos, pero no ha tenido fiebre esta noche. —Desvió la mirada, incapaz de verla a la cara al mentir.

El silencio que siguió a su respuesta le hizo pensar que había sido descubierto, pero no fue así, entendió que era lo que había llevado a su hermana a verle cuando escucho sus siguientes palabras.

— No creo que deba permanecer más aquí ahora que está mejor.

— Dije que le cuidaría hasta que...

— Yuuri, ¿sabes lo que dicen de Viktor Nikiforov en las calles? —le cuestiono seriamente.

— ¿Eh? ¿Lo que dicen?

— No es bueno que los demás se enteren que te corteja alguien como él. —Mari coloco sus manos en los hombros del doncel para que le mirara directamente. — No se dicen cosas buenas de Viktor Nikiforov; es un casanova, un sinvergüenza que no hace...

— ¡No! ¡Ellos mienten! —exclamo el doncel dolido.

Claro que sabía que Viktor era un coqueto sin límite, pero había cambiado, cambio por él, además de que le salvo la vida y nunca le había forzado a hacer algo que no quisiera. Viktor le amaba y posiblemente él también le amara más que su vida.

— Yuuri escucha...

— ¡Mari-nee, no! ¡No quiero escuchar! No dejare que insultes a Viktor, quien no está en condiciones para defenderse. —Le miro con reproche.

El doncel ingreso de nuevo a su habitación, no quería hablar más con su sobreprotectora hermana. Viktor le miro interrogante desde su lugar en la cama al escuchar los golpes a la puerta desde el pasillo, su hermana parecía desesperada porque le escuchara.

— ¡Yuuri!

— ¡Vete! ¡No hablare de nuevo contigo! —grito al final, aun recargado en la puerta. — ¡Hablaremos cuando entiendas que quiero a Viktor y creo en él!

Para Mari no fue una grata sorpresa ver el enojo de su hermano, quien a pesar de su insistencia al golpear la puerta y pedir que hablaran, no cedió. Suspiro y se retiró, lo dejaría en paz por ahora pero no dejaría que ese hombre tocara a su hermano, como la hermana mayor su deber era proteger al menor. Regreso a su habitación, más que dispuesta a enviar la carta a su padre. Era lo único que podía hacer por ahora.

Yuuri se arrepintió de gritarle a su hermana cuando esta se había ido, pero no sintió lo mismo por lo que le dijo. Suspiro, tranquilizándose y miro al albino para sonreír levemente con las mejillas sonrojadas, había confesado quererle frente a alguien más y con gran convicción, lo mejor, no se arrepentía. No podía creer que al final si había caído a los brazos de ese varón coqueto, pero confiaba en sus sentimientos y en los de Viktor, quien no dudo en abrir sus brazos, invitándole a un abrazo para consolarle.


	4. Mi amor es Tragedia

**YUKIHANA-HIME: ¡ULTIMO Capitulo que esperamos les guste!**

* * *

 **Título:** Mi amor es... Eros

 **Resumen:** Yuuri Katsuki es un doncel japonés que se encuentra en un país con una cultura totalmente diferente a la suya. Mientras intenta sobrevivir en ese estilo de vida, conoce a un varón apuesto, el cual le incomoda, pero le atrae, en un remolino de emociones nuevas que lo arrastran hasta él.

 **Clasificación:** +16 años

 **Categoría:** Yuri! On Ice

 **Pareja: Viktor Nikiforov x Yuuri Katsuki**

 **Géneros:** BL, Drama, Tragedia, Romántico.

 **Advertencias:** Lemon, Mpreg.

 **Saga:** Mi amor es...

 **.**

* * *

 **4\. MI AMOR ES... TRAGEDIA**

* * *

.

Suspirando de alivio por librarse de Mari, se recargo un momento sobre la puerta. Estaba bastante sorprendido de su valentía por enfrentar a quien fuera como una segunda madre para él, pero agradecía ese extraño y repentino arranque de valor que surgió desde su interior por defender a Viktor.

— Lo siento. Nunca quise que te enfrentarás así con tu familia por mi culpa...

El doncel sonrió más tranquilo al escuchar la suave y cariñosa voz de Viktor, quién estaba despierto y levemente sentado sobre su cama, mirándole con culpa en sus hermosos ojos azules. Sonrió feliz de verle despierto y sin rastro de muerte como días atrás. Su corazón volvía a latir al saberle fuera de peligro.

—Debiste decirle que estaba mejor y que me iría...

— ¡No! —Le detuvo, que se fuera era lo mínimo que deseaba. — Aún... aún necesitas reposo y… y tú mismo me dijiste que no tienes a nadie que cuide de ti. —Se quedaba sin excusas, pero lo importante era mantenerle ahí, junto a él. — Así que yo lo haré. Tú te quedarás aquí hasta que estés mejor. —Decidido en un nuevo arranque de valor.

Viktor le sonrió con cariño y agradecimiento, abriendo sus brazos e invitando al doncel para que se acercara, que se sentará junto a él y le permitiera rodearlo. Yuuri obedeció al recostarse a su lado en la cama, teniendo cuidado con la herida al acomodarse sobre el tórax del varón como le indico y siendo rodeado con un brazo ajeno.

Con su oído sobre el pecho de Viktor, Yuuri podía escuchar con claridad los latidos de su corazón y sentía el calor que emanaba el cuerpo ajeno, tranquilizándose. En esa posición tan cómoda y confortable, el sueño y cansancio pasado le envolvió, seduciéndolo a descansar al fin con verdadero sentir, había pasado los días anteriores durmiendo poco debido a la preocupación por el varón y pendiente de los cuidados que debía darle.

— Yuuri.

— ¿Mmm?

El pelinegro se forzó a alejar el sueño al escuchar la voz de Viktor, moviendo el rostro para poder verle a la cara, pero sin abandonar del todo su posición.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto con voz suave y una leve sonrisa. — ¿Necesitas algo? ¿O te duele algo? ¿Quieres que...?

— Shh. —Lo silencio colocando un dedo sobre sus labios. — Déjame hablar. —Pidió con una sonrisa traviesa y un beso en la frente del menor.

Yuuri se sonrojo por la mirada nada inocente que le dirigía el varón, no la comprendía, pero lo estremecía, así como el contacto de sus labios sobre su piel que alteraba algo en su interior al igual que la cercanía entre sus cuerpos.

— Gracias. —Susurro, rozando sus labios con los del doncel.

Ese escaso contacto entre sus labios le fue insuficiente al doncel, quien se había acostumbrado a un contacto mayor y del que careció por días, en los que también sufrió de un terrible miedo de perder a Viktor. Durante los días que el varón no reacciono, Yuuri pensó que le perdería sin poder agradecer el haberle salvado, sin recibir una sonrisa más o escuchar su voz. Eso último era lo que más deseaba, simplemente oírle hablarle, aún si fuera solo por burlarse de su inocencia o sobre en su niñez, ahora poco le importaba haberle contarle que de pequeño era un niño gordito.

Se regaño a sí mismo por ser tan cobarde, por no haber permitido más contacto con el varón anteriormente; si tan solo hubiera aceptado los besos del contrario con gusto y no rehuirlo, si le hubiera permitido abrazarle desde que se conocieron en lugar de rechazarlo o si hubiera aceptado sus caricias sin pena, tal vez en esos momentos no anhelaría con demasía lo que nunca tuvo, no desearía saber que se sentiría pertenecerle a Viktor.

Ahora sólo deseaba un minuto más envuelto en los brazos del mayor y besarlo como recompensa por su rechazo inicial. Siguiendo ese deseo, fue Yuuri quién profundizó el contacto entre sus labios regresando el beso, no quería perder otra oportunidad. Había aprendido de todo ese desafortunado accidente que nadie tenía la vida comprada y que, si dejaba las cosas creyendo que habría un futuro, podría perder mucho.

Viktor se sorprendió de que su tímido doncel alargará y profundizará el contacto en lugar de romperlo -como veces pasadas-, por lo que aprovechando que el menor rodeo su cuello, utilizo sus brazos para abrazarlo de la cadera, acercándolo más a él.

El pelinegro se sintió en la gloria cuando el varón introdujo su lengua en su boca, tentando a su lengua a hacerle compañía en una danza y acariciando sus labios en el proceso. Disfruto de la sensación de las manos ajenas acariciando su cadera y sus piernas. Ahogado en sensaciones no tan conocidas, el doncel busco mayor contacto, acercando su cuerpo al del contrario lo más que podía, no quería que existiera ni un centímetro de separación entre ellos.

Más tuvo que separarse cuando Viktor rompió el acto por quejarse, Yuuri había recargado de más su cuerpo sobre él y su herida resintió el peso extra. Si bien su vida ya no corría peligro, no debía olvidar que seguía herido.

— Lo siento. Lo siento. — Una y otra vez se disculpó.

— Esta bien. Estoy bien, Yuuri. — Nikiforov mantenía una mano sobre el área dañada y con la otra acariciaba la mejilla de su compañero. – Está bien, solo fue un accidente

— ¿Seguro? ¿No quieres que le llame al doctor?

Katsuki quería estar seguro de que se encontraba bien y aunque anteriormente había aceptado la petición del contrario porque no llamara a un médico cuando despertó, ahora estaba convencido que era mejor que alguien con conocimiento le revisara para asegurar su bienestar.

— Puede que la herida se abra y...

— No le hablemos y mejor mantengamos por ahora el secreto. —Volvió a pedir, dándole un beso rápido en sus labios. — Si saben que he despertado... bueno, tú mismo sabes que tu familia me pediría que me vaya. —Le sonrió comprensivo. — Y aunque creo que es lo correcto, quiero ser egoísta, dejando que me mimes un día más. —Otro pequeño beso. — ¿Perdonas mi egoísmo en esta ocasión?

Sus ojos azules miraban los contrarios, deleitándose con el leve tono rojizo y de lo transparentes que eran al transmitir las emociones de su portador. Fue pequeño pero el silencio que siguió a sus palabras le obligó a poner su mejor arma a opinión de su amigo Chris; ojos de cachorro.

— Aunque si dices que es mejor que me vaya, puedo tirarme de la ventana como hacía antes.

Su monólogo fue acallado por un beso más largo de parte de Yuuri, quién al separarse le sonrió, acariciando su mejilla.

— No. —Le miro seriamente. — No quiero te vayas y mucho menos que te tires por la ventana. —Ambos se sonrieron ante recuerdos anteriores. — Además, no hay nada que perdonar, Viktor. —El doncel acaricio la mejilla del varón, viéndole directamente. — Porque yo también deseo egoístamente que te quedes a mi lado. —Se dieron otro beso, regresando a la posición anterior, pero teniendo más cuidado con la herida. — Perdóname. —Murmuro tras romper el beso.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por desconfiar de ti... por tratarte tan mal al inicio... por perderme de tus besos... —entre cada frase, el doncel le daba un pequeño beso en los labios, con una sonrisa y las mejillas rojas. — Y, sobre todo, por cada vez que caíste de mi balcón...

Ambos rieron, procurando mantener el volumen de sus voces lo más bajo que podían al no olvidar que alguien de la familia podrían escucharle y descubrir la farsa. Se miraron a los ojos y volvieron a compartir un beso más profundo, jugando con la lengua amiga hasta quedar sin aire.

— Lo haría mil veces sí por cada caída recibido un beso así. —Murmuró sobre los labios ajenos.

— Y yo te los daré sin que caigas. —Jugo el doncel, logrando que el contrario riera abiertamente otra vez.

— En ese caso podemos comenzar. —Concluyo, dejándose caer de espalda a la cama.

Yuuri sonrió, reacomodándose con cuidado para que su rostro volviera a quedar a la altura del contrario, para poder darle un beso de nuevo. Un beso que disfruto desde el comienzo en donde con sus dientes jugueteo con el labio inferior del varón hasta que este último no pudo soportarlo y cazo los belfos del menor, robándole el aliento. Ambos disfrutaron de la cercanía al poder sentir el calor ajeno, pero para el pelinegro fue un consuelo poder escuchar el corazón de Viktor latir bajo la palma de la mano que coloco en su pecho y que le recordaba que sobrevivió.

— Creo que debería buscar a ese tipo para que me hiera más seguido. —El doncel frunció el ceño ante la absurda frase de su compañía. — No me mires así, es solo que antes de esto era toda una odisea obtener un beso así de tu parte.

El japonés se sonrojo, pero no pudo decir nada para contradecirlo, así que solo le quedo excusar su comportamiento tan reservado anteriormente como la forma en que lo criaron, no era ninguna mentira, pero le avergonzaba un poco admitir en voz alta su poca experiencia en convivencia con varones con los que no tuviera relación sanguínea.

— Sabes, — Yuuri cerró los ojos cuando luna mano ajena comenzó a acariciar su cabello oscuro — hay algo de lo que me arrepentí mucho cuando creí que te morías.

— ¿De qué? —Viktor junto su frente a la otra, cerrando los ojos y atento a lo que decía su compañía.

— De no haber sido tuyo. —Confesó en voz baja y el rostro completamente rojo, logrando que los ojos azules se revelaran ante él con gran sorpresa reflejada. — De no haber aceptado tu amor y el mío. De no haber sido uno.

— Yuuri, eso...

— Viktor, —sello los labios ajenos con un dedo para que le permitiera hablar antes de perder ese pequeño arrebato de valor que tenía desde que despertó — hazme tuyo.

Decir que fue una sorpresa para el ruso seria quedarse corto, nunca, jamás imagino que esa frase saliera de la dulce boca japonesa que amaba besar. Desde que le conoció, su pensamiento fue que sería él quien le suplicara a Yuuri que le permitiera poseerlo.

— Permíteme saber cuánto me amas y déjame demostrarte cuanto te amo. —Continúo pidiendo con mejillas sonrojadas, pero con la mirada reflejando la seguridad que sentía ante la mirada azulina. — Hazme el amor.

— Pero tu familia... tu padre...

El pelinegro soltó una pequeña risa al ver los roles intercambiados, días atrás era él quien siempre tenía algo o alguien que le detenía para aceptar su relación con Viktor o los avances de la misma.

— Sera un secreto entre nosotros. — Yuuri tomo la mano de su amado y la coloco en sus labios para besar sus nudillos. — No será un problema realmente, me amas y yo a ti, estaremos juntos. — Sus hermosos ojos resplandecían juguetones y amorosos ante el contrario. — Y cuando mi padre regresé hablaremos los dos con él, para que nos permita casarnos. Estoy seguro que no se opondrá. Eres una buena persona, Viktor y nos amamos.

Viktor le miro fijo y en silencio, buscando alguna duda a la repentina petición del doncel recatado que siempre había detenido sus avances pero que ahora se ofrecía totalmente para él. No podía creerlo y mucho menos cuando no encontró vacilación en los ojos contrarios.

Su corazón se aceleró de solo imaginar que podría brindar y recibir placer al doncel que le encandiló desde que lo vio. Yuuri era hermoso danzando y el pensar cómo se movería en la danza más antigua de la humanidad a su lado, sólo encendía la llama del deseo en su interior.

— Oh, Yuuri. — Se inclinó con intención de besarlo.

— Te amo, Viktor.

Fue el último susurro que salió de su boca antes de ser besada y cruzar la línea que cambiaría su vida totalmente, pues era consciente que entregarse de esa forma a algún varón sería un antes y después en su vida, y más siendo quien era.

 **.**

 **.**

— No, madre. —Intentaba mantener su voz tranquila pero el miedo, la desconfianza y la inseguridad que sentía se filtraba. — A pesar de que es el salvador de mi hermanito, aun así, no confió en ese hombre.

Hiroko Katsuki suspiro, mordiendo su labio inferior a causa de la ansiedad que le generaba estar muy de acuerdo con su hija mayor, la cual caminaba de un lado para otro de la sala, incapaz de mane terse quieta después de su desastroso encuentro con su hermano momentos atrás en donde trato de hacerlo comprender que el invitado herido era malo.

— Entiendo tus sentimientos hija, y los comparto, pero poco podemos hacer por ahora. —Confeso con pesar.

Mari detuvo su caminar para mirar a su madre, quien en su mirada le demostró sinceridad. Hiroko tampoco confiaba que fuera la situación actual.

— Pero ese hombre, Viktor, salvo a tu hermano y salió herido por ello, seriamos muy desconsideradas si le dejáramos a su suerte en ese estado.

— Hemos traído al doctor todos los días y le ha salvado. Ya no corre peligro...

— Mari, cariño, entiendo lo que sientes, pero tu hermano ha dicho que ese hombre no tiene quien le cuide. — Hiroko la miro con cariño y le hablo con tranquilidad para brindarle un poco a ella, no era bueno que se estresara tanto. — Y ni tu ni yo, mucho menos tu hermano, nos perdonaríamos si ese hombre muriera porque se le infectase la herida o la calentura se excediera sin nadie que pueda ayudarle.

Mari lo entendía, comprendía completamente la postura de su madre en el tema, es lo que harían por cualquier persona aun si no estuvieran agradecidos por salvar a alguien de la familia, pero había algo, dentro de sí, que no podía confiar en ese hombre o en que su presencia era beneficiaria para su hermano.

Viktor Nikiforov era alguien de peligro. No tenía pruebas y no le conocía para afirmarlo, simplemente lo sentía y su instinto, le decía que debía alejarlo de Yuuri cuanto antes. Evitando un desastre que causaría solo dolor para su familia. Y ella, siempre había confiado en sus instintos teniendo buenos resultados hasta ahora.

— Podríamos enviarlo a casa y pagarle a alguien para que le cuide.

— Oh, querida. —Hiroko dejo su tejido y miro a su hija nuevamente para calmarla. — Ya te dije que te comprendo, no es lo correcto, tu hermano está comprometido y no debería permitirlo, lo sé, sin embargo, es nuestro deber cuidar a su salvador por ahora, en lo que regresa tu padre o se mejora para cuidar de sí mismo.

Mari suspiro, desde el inicio sabía que su madre no consideraría alejar a ese varón hasta que hubiera una solución que pudiera ser realmente buena para agradecerle y no parecer malagradecidos.

— Pero lo que no entiendo es tu desesperación por correrle...

Mari detuvo su andar, incapaz de guardarle nada a la mujer que le brindo la vida la miro seriamente antes de confesar lo que atormentaba su ser desde aquel día en que escucho los gritos de su hermano y le encontraron en el callejón a lado de su casa en compañía del herido.

— Ese hombre es una mala compañía para Yuuri, madre. — Aseguro Mari. — Mi pequeño hermanito nunca hubiera salido solo, desobedeciendo las ordenes de padre... y mucho menos se hubiera enfrentado a nosotras por alguien más. No te rías madre. Es algo serio.

— Lo siento, lo siento. —Respondió, respirando profundamente para calmarse y mostrar su sinceridad a su pequeña para hablar. — Es solo que me parece que tus celos y sobre protección para con tu hermano son los que hablaban. ¿No has considerado que es exactamente por esta razón por la que Yuuri no lo menciono antes?

— No sé de qué hablas, madre. — Fingió ignorancia sobre el tema.

Ella no exageraba, estaba segura de ello. Siempre se había preocupado por su hermano menor, aquel que los dioses lo hicieron de corazón frágil y de salud débil cuando niño, acercándolo a la muerte en varias ocasiones. Siempre temió el día en que perdiera a su hermanito e hizo todo lo que fue posible junto a su familia para impedirlo. Fue gracias a que fue vestido de niña durante su infancia y era amado, que su hermano se recuperó.

Los dioses permitieron que Yuuri creciera saludable, convirtiéndose en un doncel hermoso pero ignorante del cruel mundo fuera de su habitación o los jardines imperiales que se convirtieron en su jaula de oro para su protección. Era de ahí de dónde venía la gran unión familiar y la inocencia de su hermanito ante la maldad del mundo o más específicamente, de la maldad en los humanos.

Yuuri era un tesoro para su familia y para su país entero, el cual que no sería entregado a cualquiera.

— Oh, no. Claro que lo sabes, mi querida hija. —Hiroko palmeo un lugar a su lado en el sofá.

Mari suspiro derrotada, tomando asiento junto a su madre, quién en cuanto la tuvo cerca le tomo de las manos.

— Solo estoy preocupada. —Confesó al fin con sinceridad la joven.

— Lo sé. —Hiroko le sonrió dulcemente, acariciando con sus dedos el dorso de las manos de su hija. — Yo también lo estoy, pero ambas debemos comprender que nuestro dulce ángel ha crecido y es natural que su carácter salga a la luz, digno sobrino de tu tío si no.

Ambas mujeres rieron al recordar a su gobernante, quien era tan dulce y cariñoso como el doncel, pero tan atemorizante cuando se enojaba.

— Estoy segura que el empeño de Yuuri por cuidarlo por sí mismo es por agradecimiento.

— ¿Entonces tú no crees que Yuuri...?

Mari temía decirlo en voz alta, de darle veracidad a sus pensamientos al darle nombre. En su cultura, las palabras tenían un gran peso, una sola palabra mal empleada podría desatar la catástrofe.

— Eso parece, querida. —Hiroko se mostró temerosa.

— Entonces debemos...

— No. — Su madre la retuvo en lugar cuando tuvo intensiones de levantarse. — Lo mejor será no hacer nada.

— Madre...

— Escucha, Mari. —Le miró fijamente, transmitiéndole la seriedad del asunto. — Pienso que Yuuri no lo ha notado y de ser así, es mejor que nosotras no lo alteremos. Si comenzamos a oponernos a su cercanía con ese hombre, solo lograremos que se encapriche más con él. Está en esencia del ser humano desear aquello que te es prohibido.

Mari comprendía el pensar de su madre y el porqué de sus acciones. Después de todo ellos mismos desearon la vida de Yuuri cuando los dioses se las querían prohibir. Aun así, no se sentía tranquila con la cercanía que tenía ahora su hermano con ese extranjero.

— ¿Entonces que haremos?

— Permitiremos que tú hermano cuide de ese hombre hasta que despierte y cuando lo haga, le pediremos que se marche pero que no vuelva a buscar a tu hermano. Incluso como agradecimiento dejaremos que Aiko-chan le cuide en su casa.

Hiroko ya había planeado sus acciones futuras, solo que esperaba a que el hombre despertara para que su hijo no se opusiera con tanta insistencia. Confiaba en que su Yuuri permitiría que el famoso Viktor regresara a su casa si se encontraba mejor y ofrecieran enviar a alguien que le cuidara.

— Oremos a los dioses por qué tú padre regresé pronto y hablé con Yuuri del compromiso con el hijo del emperador de Corea.

— ¿No le has mencionado nada a Yuuri?

— No, preferí que fuera tú padre quien le comunicará la decisión de tu tío.

— Pero Yuuri podría...

— Tu hermano sabe su lugar y el deber que tiene para su país. Confiemos en él, querida hija.

Mari asintió, repitiendo en su mente el plan de su madre para reprimir sus ganas de ir por su hermanito y sacarlo de su habitación, alejándolo de ese hombre.

— Ah, madre. —Mari volteo a verla al recordar. — Aiko-chan no podrá ser quién le cuide. Tendremos que pedírselo a Minako-sensei o a Rina-chan.

— Podría ser Minako-san, pero ¿por qué?

— Te recuerdo que la "Señorita" Fernández se involucró con un sinvergüenza y la dejo embarazada.

Hiroko la miro horrorizada, había estado más al pendiente del compromiso de su hijo menor, que en lo que sucedía con la gente que ayudaba en la casa.

— ¡Qué horror, pobre muchacha! —Lamento la señora de la casa.

— Lo sé, madre. —Mari negó con la cabeza y la tristeza reflejada en su rostro. — Yo también la compadezco y le he ofrecido la ayuda de la familia aun cuando nos marchemos en caso de que no encuentre al sujeto.

— Sera bueno para ella y ese niño comenzar en otro lugar. —A la mujer mayor le pareció muy bien el accionar de su hija. — Pero ¿qué tiene que ver Aiko con ella?

— Aiko-chan le está ayudando a buscarle. —Respondió Mari retomando su lugar al lado de su madre. — Me pidió el permiso a mí por el apuro. Espero no te moleste.

— No me moleta, hiciste bien. —La felicito. — Y en momentos como estos es mejor tener compañía amiga. —Mari asintió de acuerdo. — Ya se me hacía raro no verlas tan seguido por la casa.

Hiroko suspiro, entristecida por la desgracia de una de sus ayudantes más antigua y que cayó en la deshonra por un hombre que estaba segura en esos momentos, no valía nada.

— Ya está bien de estos temas tan desagradables. —Movió la mano como si alejara de ese modo esos pensamientos. — Ya es tarde, será mejor que vayamos a descansar.

— Tienes razón. —Las mujeres se levantaron de su lugar. — Buenas noches, madre.

— Buenas noches, cariño, descansa.

Hiroko vio marchar a su hija un poco más tranquila con respecto al tema de Yuuri, así como ella también se tranquilizó un poco de poder externar su sentir con alguien más. Su hijo menor le preocupaba, así como todo ese revuelo armado desde la aparición de Viktor Nikiforov pero debido a la ausencia de su marido poco podía hacer en realidad. No había comentado gran detalle a su hija para no esperanzarla, pero ya había enviado una carta a su marido para que apresurará su regreso y con eso esperaba que Toshiya retornara al país a la brevedad.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

— Toshiya, regresa pronto. — Susurro al aire.

Estaba recogiendo los materiales que usaba para tejer cuando su retiro fue interrumpido por unos toques a la puerta, a los que dio permiso para ingresar. Le sorprendió ver al joven guardaespaldas al que ayudaron a su llegada a ese país todavía despierto, pero le sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

— Otabek-kun, que sorpresa.

— Disculpe que la moleste tan noche, mi señora.

— No te preocupes por eso. No has interrumpido nada. —Hiroko negó con el rostro, indicándole con la mano que se acercara. — Mejor dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

— Vera... yo ...

— Habla con confianza, Otabek-kun.

El joven tomo asiento en el sofá frente a la japonesa cuando se lo indico, sintiendo cierto grado de nervios por el tema que le llevo a buscarla.

— Quisiera que me permitiera partir. —El varón miro a su benefactora con tristeza, pero determinado en su decisión.

Hiroko se sorprendió y fue claro en la expresión que surco primero su rostro, siendo seguida por la tristeza al pensar en la marcha del joven.

— ¿Partir? —Repitió incrédula. — ¿Por qué? ¿No estas cómodo aquí con...?

—Por favor no me malentienda. —Pidió el menor avergonzado de provocar un malentendido. — No hay nada por lo que me deba sentir incomodo aquí, con vosotros, por el contrario, les estoy y estaré eternamente agradecido por lo que han hecho por alguien como yo...

— No digas que alguien como tú. —Hiroko le sonrió, sentándose junto a quien había protegido a su hija por algunos años. — Eres un gran hombre, Otabek. Mi marido y yo estamos felices de que protejas a nuestra hija con tanta devoción.

Él le sonrió levemente, sintiéndose feliz de que sus esfuerzos fueran reconocidos.

— Ahora dime, si no es porque te sientas incomodo con nosotros, ¿por qué deseas marcharte?

— Cuando me acogieron le conté que era huérfano y me crie en un monasterio junto a otros niños. —Hiroko asintió, recordaba muy bien aquel día en donde Otabek llego a sus vidas. — El lugar no tenía suficiente para cuidar de tantos, aun así, el señor Nikolai nos cuidó lo mejor que pudo y estoy seguro que sigue haciéndolo con los demás niños que están con él. Yo era de los niños más grandes y aún antes de cumplir 10 años ya trabajaba para ayudar lo más que pudiera a quien me crío y a mis demás "hermanos".

— Estoy segura de ello. — Hiroko le sonrió maternalmente. — A nosotros solo nos has demostrado que eras un gran hombre, de valores inquebrantables.

— Gracias. —Él miro hacia abajo para evitar que vieran su sonrojo. — Me fui de ahí pensando en encontrar una mejor oportunidad de trabajo, juntar dinero para regresar y poder ayudar a quien me crio, así como a la persona que yo dejé atrás...

— Recuerdo muy bien tu historia, pequeño. —Interrumpió ella al notar el tono triste con el que recordaba su compañía. — Y cómo te dijo mi esposo cuando te abrimos las puertas de esta casa. Si hay algo que necesites...

— No es necesario, mi señora. —Aseguro el joven.

Recordaba claramente el apoyo monetario que le ofreció Toshiya Katsuki tras escuchar su historia la primera vez pero que él no acepto al no habérselo ganado de forma honrada, desde pequeño, el viejo Nikolai le había enseñado que todo dinero que tuviera en sus manos, siempre debía ganárselo trabajando y de forma honrada. Motivo por el que la familia le dio trabajo, ofreciendo pagarle ese dinero al finalizar dos años, pero hasta el momento, Otabek aún se mantenía con ellos con la intención de aumentar el dinero que usaría para ayudar al orfanato que le cuido.

— Vuestra familia me ha ayudado lo suficiente. — Otabek hizo una reverencia realmente agradecido con tan buenas personas. — No tendré nunca manera de agradecerlo. Y nada me haría más feliz que seguir cuidando de sus hijos, pero he reunido dinero suficiente para ayudar al señor Nikolai por varios años y además...

— Además te espera ese jovencito que amas. —La mujer sonrió encantada al ser testigo del sonrojo del joven varón, que asintió. — Está bien, Otabek-kun. Puedes marchar a tu ciudad natal...

— Quisiera, si me permite, hacerlo después de asegurarme que ese hombre este lejos del joven Yuuri...

— No tienes que atrasarte por ello.

Otabek bajo la mirada al no ser aceptado su egoísta petición. Le tenía cariño a la familia Katsuki, pero sobre todo a Yuuri, y al igual que el resto, no confiaba en ese hombre, pensó en quedarse ayudar, pero supuso que Hiroko no se lo permitía por su petición de marcharse.

— Si te marchas antes, podrás terminar lo que quieres por adelantado. Ayudando a muchos disminuyendo su sufrimiento. — Hiroko continuó hablando, atrayendo su atención al tomar también sus manos entre las suyas. — Igualmente, si una vez hayas resuelto lo que te une a ese lugar y desees regresar con nosotros, podrás hacerlo. —La sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro del varón. — Me gustaría conocer a... ¿Yuri-chan? —Otabek asintió a la pregunta muda de la japonesa por el nombre de su amado. — Y nos encantara tenerte de nuevo tras la seguridad de Yuuri y su descendencia con el príncipe Lee...

El más joven intento decir algo, pero sus cuerdas vocales se negaban a generar sonido. Lágrimas de agradecimiento y felicidad se mezclaron. Pensó que ese sería su final al lado de la familia real de Japón, sin embargo, sabiendo que podría volver con ellos, le hacía feliz. Y no solo eso, sino que confiaban en él lo suficiente como para cuidar de la joya de la familia y a la descendencia que tendría con su prometido, otra persona de una familia real, lo que concluía con unos niños destinados a gobernar en el futuro la nación de su padre varón.

— Gracias. —Repitió la reverencia, esta vez un poco más pronunciada. — Por supuesto que regresare. —Aseguro, sintiendo la cálida mano de la mujer sobre su cabello.

— Estaremos esperando tu regreso y el de tu persona amada. —Aseguro ella. — Ya sea aquí o en nuestro país.

.

.

Siendo de noche y corriendo el riesgo de que cualquier sonido, por muy leve que fuera, seria escuchado, Yuuri intentaba mantener su voz lo más baja posible, tarea en la que Viktor le había ayudaba bastante, ahogando sus gemidos o jadeos entre besos. O al menos así había sido hasta que el varón abandono sus labios y recorrió a besos el trayecto de su boca hasta sus pezones, marcando cuanta piel podía.

La vergüenza había durado hasta que la última prenda cubrió su cuerpo, ahora, exhibiendo solamente el traje con el que llego al mundo, era guiado por el deseo y el placer que el varón brindaba con su boca sobre su pezón derecho y el otro siendo tocado con una de sus manos, mientras la otra había dado atención a su miembro, reduciéndolo a solo un muñeco receptor del amor que le brindaba su amado. Eso fue al inicio, ahora ambas manos estaban dando atención a su retaguardia, separando sus glúteos e introduciendo cada una un dedo a su entrada necesitada, buscando dilatarle ayudados del lubricante natural que generaba su cuerpo en su condición de doncel.

Debido a la herida en el costado de Viktor, los movimientos que podría realizar eran limitados o de lo contrario pondría en peligro su salud, lo que ocasionaría que todo ese momento se detuviera. Esa era una de las dos razones por la que el varón opto por esa posición; con un hermoso y desnudo Yuuri sobre su regazo mientras él mantenía su espalda recostado en una pila de almohadas que su doncel coloco para su comodidad.

— ¡Ah, Vik...! —cubrió sus labios con ambas manos.

No fue su intención gritar, pero el placer incremento cuando aprovechando que estaba sobro él, Viktor le levanto un poco, acercando su cadera hasta su cara e introdujo su miembro en la boca. Cerro los ojos ante el deleite, manteniendo una mano en su boca para impedir que algún otro sonido fuerte alertara a su madre, a Mari o a cualquier otra persona de la casa. Su otra mano se sostuvo de la cabellera plateada, usándola como soporte al sentir que perdía la fuerza en sus piernas ante la sensación de placer que Viktor le generaba con su boca.

Todo eso era nuevo para él, un doncel que nunca había conocido complacencia que fuera sexual.

La lengua alrededor de su miembro, la presión, la humedad, junto el continuo movimiento provocó que llegara al clímax por primera vez. La corriente placentera recorrió su cuerpo de principio al fin. Mostrándole un mundo nuevo. Sus pensamientos se nublaron completamente, dejando todo el lugar a las sensaciones que abarcaron cada milímetro de su piel. Sintiéndose morir y vivir al mismo tiempo.

— Viktor...—Fue lo único que tuvo sentido en ese momento, lo único de lo que fue capaz de decir.

La fuerza abandono su cuerpo al término del orgasmo, dejándole caer totalmente sobre el varón en un estado de relajación. El mayor le sostuvo justo a tiempo para acomodarle en su pecho sin que le lastimar, había disfrutado de tenerlo a su disposición, deleitándose con sus expresiones durante todo ese rato. El varón descubrió que su doncel era demasiado expresivo y receptivo a sus atenciones, lo que aseguraba que el momento fuera inigualable para los dos. Aumentando su ego al saberse el primer hombre en la vida de su dulce japonés.

— Yuuri, has estado precioso en todo momento. —Le susurro al oído antes de juguetear con él.

Sonrió por las palabras de su amante e intento disfrutar de la sensación de relajación tras su liberación, pero poco duro el momento antes de que nuevamente sintiera unas manos recorrer su cuerpo, dando caricias en su camino a su trasero.

— Viktor~ —Alzo la mirada para ver a su compañero.

— Es hora de que disfrutemos juntos, amor~ —Murmuro, besándole.

Las manos ajenas apretaron sus glúteos y un par de dedos largos le penetraron de nueva cuenta. Gimió en medio del beso, separándose momentáneamente para sentarse de nuevo sobre las piernas del varón.

— Eres hermoso, Yuuri. — Dijo Viktor con una sonrisa ladina. — Y eres mío. —Le robo otro beso sobre la sonrisa del pelinegro. — Acaríciate para mí. —Pidió, recibiendo un asentimiento y un leve pico en los labios.

Yuuri gimió, obedeciendo lo pedido, disfrutando de las penetraciones de los dedos ajenos y siendo víctima de un par de ojos azules, que le dedicaban un brillo al mirarle que le hacía sentirse especial. Su miembro volvió a despertar conforme sus manos le acariciaban. Era placentero, eso no lo negaría, pero le hubiera encantando que volvieran a ser las manos de su pareja las que le tocaran, aunque se conformaba y vaya que disfrutaba al sentir las manos de su amante juguetear con su entraba, preparándole para recibir "el mayor gozo que conocería en su vida", palabras de Viktor durante el juego previo anterior.

— Estas listo, amor. —El peli-plata detuvo sus dedos, mirando a su doncel fijamente por si dudaba de lo que harían. — Pero deberás acomodarte tú debido a que yo no puedo moverme. —El mayor noto la inseguridad en los ojos del japonés, que desconocía lo que debía hacer en realidad. — No te preocupes amor, confía en mí, yo te indicare paso a paso como...

Yuuri le beso para silenciarle, separándose con una sonrisa enamorada y las mejillas enrojecidas. Estuvo nerviosos momentos antes, pero al escuchar que Viktor le guiaría se sentía más seguro.

— Esta bien. —Le susurro a centímetros de sus labios. — Solo dime lo que debo hacer para hacerte sentir bien. Confió en ti.

— Por supuesto.

Obedeciendo las indicaciones de Nikiforov, la dulce joya de los Katsuki se colocó sobre la erección ajena, y contra la que se había restregado al inicio de todo. El varón mantenía sus manos en la retaguardia del doncel, separando sus glúteos mientras el menor usaba su mano derecha sobre el hombro del ruso como apoyo y con la otra guiaba el miembro de su pareja a su interior ya preparado para recibirle.

Yuuri suspiro cuando el pene del mayor hizo contacto con su entrada, gimiendo ambos cuando la punta se abrió paso. Las sensaciones que le inundaron desde ese momento fueron una vez más, nuevas para el doncel, quien apenas comenzaba a conocer lo que era el placer carnal. Fueron intensas, dolorosas, excitantes, pero sobre todo fueron felices... pues no podía pensar en nada mejor que vivir ese momento con el varón al que amaba.

— Poco a poco, Yuuri... — Indico Viktor, conteniéndose de levantar la cadera y adentrarse de golpe. — De lo contrario podrías lastimarte.

Respiraba por la boca ante el dolor y placer mezclado conforme se deslizaba por el pene ajeno. Sintiendo su interior abrirse y moldearse alrededor del miembro de Viktor. Había sentido la necesidad de dejarse caer de golpe, sintiendo el miembro completamente en su interior, pero su compañero se lo impidió.

El varón opto por besar al doncel cuando comenzó a masturbarle y que olvidara el poco dolor que llegara a sentir –a pesar de que estaba seguro de haberle preparado bien- pues era consciente que era su primera vez. De ese modo también acallo sus dulces gemidos y jadeos, que ahora morían en su boca.

Poco a poco como le fue indicado, Yuuri logro introducir todo el miembro del varón. Invadido por el gozo no tardo en comenzar a moverse buscando su próxima liberación. Siempre pensó que será más doloroso ese acto, pero su cuerpo parecía aceptar muy bien en su interior a Viktor, así como era un enigma como es que disfrutaba de las sensaciones, fueran placenteras o dolorosas por el simple hecho de que era su pareja quien se las provocaba.

— Oh, Yuuri~ —Jadeo Viktor, disfrutando del movimiento circular de la cadera ajena.

Pensó que a su doncel le costaría encontrar la fluidez de sus movimientos, pero parecía que se había equivocado una vez más con su suposición, su Yuuri se movía de manera excelente por instinto, buscando por cuenta propia su placer y dándole a él el suyo como consecuencia.

— Viktor~... Oh, Viktor... —gemía lo más bajo que podía, colocando ambas manos ahora sobre los hombros del peli-plata y tener un soporte mayor para moverse.

El simple movimiento de subir, sacando de su interior parte del pene ajeno le hacía suspirar, gimiendo de placer al dejarse caer, sintiendo su interior abriéndose nuevamente para recibir a Viktor.

— Como quisiera escucharte gritar~ —Mordió el labio inferior del pelinegro antes de besarle, introduciendo de golpe su lengua.

— No pod... No podemos. —Logro decir Yuuri con pesar, pues a él también le hubiera encantado escuchar más libremente a su pareja. — No podemos. —Se lamento.

— Lo sé... Lo sé, hermoso... en verdad que lo sé...

Acepto el beso de Yuuri, quien en un movimiento había caído sobre el miembro del varón de golpe, provocando que llegara más al fondo y tocara un punto en su interior que le hizo estremecer completamente. Su mente quedo en blanco y su ultimo pensamiento fue que debía acallar el grito de placer en los labios del contrario.

Viktor coloco ambas manos sobre la cadera del doncel, separándose del beso ajeno y dejándose caer hacia atrás, recostándose casi en totalidad sobre la cama. La vista ofrecida por la posición fue un manjar para sus pupilas, haciéndole gruñir de placer ante magnifica imagen de su doncel auto penetrándose. Siempre había pensado en Yuuri como un ángel hermoso, inocente y vivaz, una imagen que cambio al verle en ese momento, donde solo busca placer, con su cuerpo sensual sobre él y los ojos mirándole de la misma manera que él le vio todo el tiempo; con deseo.

Por mucho, Yuuri era el doncel más hermoso con el que había intimado, con su cuerpo de piel blanca brillando a causa del sudor, sus músculos suaves y definidos hermosamente contrayéndose al moverse, partes de la piel del doncel marcada por primera vez por sus labios, sus ojos nublados por el placer, sus labios rojos e hinchados a causa de los besos y mordidas intercambiadas, así como su cabello negro como la noche peinado hacia atrás y pequeños mechones pegados a la frente.

Era hermosos.

Perfecto.

Era puro.

Era suyo.

Él había profanado a ese hermoso doncel. Le había enseñado y disfrutado de un acto carnal con ese hermoso ángel. Había marcado la piel y el pensamiento de su Yuuri. Le había hecho suyo para siempre.

El ángel había caído.

— Oh, Yuuri~ —Jadeo cuando con su ayuda su acompañante comenzó a subir y bajar más rápido sobre su erección. — Si te vieras con los mismos ojos que yo.

— Viktor~

El doncel no le dio importancia a las palabras del varón como le hubiera gustado, todo a causa del placer que le generaban las auto penetraciones, eran suaves –se recordaba con fuerza que Viktor estaba herido- pero profundas, introduciendo el miembro completamente. El ritmo era constante y perdió la cordura cuando una parte en su interior fue golpeada de manera repetitiva con ayuda de Viktor. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció y el aire escapo de sus pulmones. Deseo gritar el nombre de su amante, pero mordió su lengua al recodarse donde estaban y quienes podrían interrumpir su placer.

Separo una de sus manos del torso del varón que había estado usando como apoyo y la llevo a su miembro para auto complacerse a petición del mayor, quien le pidió que se liberara de la vergüenza y el pudor, de aquello que atara su cuerpo y no le dejara liberar su ser. Que se expresara libremente y le permitiera disfrutarlo con él.

El nombre del varón fue escuchado en aquella habitación junto a una infinidad de gemidos y jadeos de parte de ambos. Ahogados en el placer de unir sus cuerpos por primera vez sin pensar en consecuencias y obstáculos futuros. En ese momento eran solo ellos dos. Solo dos personas que compartían un momento, una ilusión, un deseo... un amor.

Yuuri disfruto del acto como nunca creyó hacerlo. El goce brindado a su entrada y su miembro se sumó al de sus sentimientos alimentados por las palabras amorosas que le dedicaba Viktor. Sentía su piel calentarse cuando su compañero lo acariciaba, ya fueran sus piernas, sus pezones, su torso o incluso cuando apretaba sus nalgas y las separaba para introducirse más. Recibía y correspondía cada beso dado, así como gimoteaba al percibir los labios ajenos en otras partes de su cuerpo.

Su segundo orgasmo llego después experimentar como su interior era llenado por un líquido caliente. Se abrazo el cuello del varón y mordió su hombro para acallar su grito lleno de éxtasis al liberarse. Todo había sido demasiado para él. Limpio las lágrimas que llegaron a salir de sus ojos, causadas durante el encuentro al inicio por dolor y luego por placer.

— Viktor, te amo...

— Yuuri~

Disfrutando del sentimiento dejado por la liberación sexual, intercambiaron algunos besos y caricias, abrazados de lado en la cama del doncel. El pelinegro murmuraba palabras de amor al varón que besaba su rostro o su cuello mientras acariciaba su cadera y su pierna, la cual había subido sobre su cuerpo del mayor por petición de este.

— No... espera...—Pidió el joven Katsuki con un poco de desesperación— no lo saques.

El menor jadeo cuando Viktor intento sacar de su interior su miembro.

— ¿Por qué? —Sonrió.

El ruso detuvo su acción ante su petición, besándolo en el cuello al verle de nuevo sonrojarse. Intuía la razón del contrario, pero quería escucharlo de sus labios.

— Vamos, dilo Yuuri~ —Pidió tras darle otro beso, pero ahora en los labios. — Pídeme todo lo que quieras esta noche y yo lo cumpliré.

— Yo...

Su boca se sentía seca pero la falta de palabras se debía a que le avergonzaba por ser consciente que no estaba saciado de ese nuevo baile. No era suficiente. Estaba avergonzado de descubrir que le encanto ese acto a pesar de que al inicio de conocerle se negó a aceptar siquiera un abrazo del hombre que ahora lo sostenía con cariño. No sabía si se había vuelto adicto al placer carnal o a Viktor, solo sabía que no le importaba, pues iban de la mano.

— ¿Tu? — Le animo a continuar, acariciando la mejilla del doncel.

Se separo un poco para verle fijamente con ternura. Minutos atrás su dulce ángel parecía haber caído al propio infierno, transformándose en un demonio seductor y ahora de nuevo parecía un ángel inocente.

— Yo quiero continuar, amor. — Avergonzado se abrazó al mayor para ocultar su rostro en el torso ajeno.

El peli-plata sonrió complacido, introduciéndose de golpe en el contrario y haciéndole gemir. La verdad sea dicha él tampoco estaba del todo satisfecho y solo le basto ver a su doncel avergonzado de decirle que continuaran.

— Si eso es lo que quieres.

— Espe... espera Viktor, espera... — Pidió apresurado Yuuri, empujándole levemente del hombro.

— Fuiste tú el que...

— No me estoy negando. — Le acallo con un beso corto en sus labios. — Solo quiero comprobar algo

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Tu herida.

— Esta bien. — Aseguro el varón con una sonrisa.

— Pero... Ah...— Un gemido al ser embestido por Viktor le interrumpió.

— No te preocupes. — Comenzó a moverse, incapacitando al doncel de hablar bien. — No se abrió y no sangra. —Le dio un par de besos en su rostro. — Fuiste muy cuidadoso antes.

— ¿En serio? — Logro preguntar.

— Si. — Le beso en los labios con mayor profundidad. — Ahora dejemos de hablar de eso.

En medio de un beso fue imposible para el japonés no gemir al sentir como el miembro del mayor salía de él por completo. Yuuri estaba por protestar cuando el mayor le indico que diera media vuelta sobre la cama. Confundido, aun así, se limitó al obedecer, siendo abrazado por la espalda en cuanto se colocó en cuatro. Giro un poco su rostro para besar a su compañero pero que termino por un jadeo provocando por la mano ajena que comenzó a acariciar su miembro. Como pudo se abrazó al cuello del mayor justo a tiempo de que una de sus piernas fuera alzada y penetrado de golpe.

— Eres fantástico, Yuuri~ —Dijo el varón mientras salía y entraba del interior del doncel.

— Viktor, te amo.

.

.

Días de sufrimiento fue lo que reinaba en la vida del joven doncel desde hacía más de dos meses. Odiándose por la ingenuidad que mostró a aquel sinvergüenza; furioso por lo tonto que había sido al creer en algo tan falso como lo fue Viktor Nikiforov; avergonzado por la deshonra en la que envolvió a su familia; devastado por seguir amándole aun cuando debía ser lo contrario; sabiéndose manchado, marcado, sucio.

Había entregado el corazón, el alma y su cuerpo a Viktor, de un modo en que nunca imagino hacerlo con nadie, sin embargo, en vez de recibir el mismo trato, la misma entrega, lo que recibió fue algo peor. Entrego su amor y su pureza, de los cuales ningún fue devuelto, añadiendo a la falta que solo recibió a cambio dolor y tristeza. Entrego todo y recibió nada.

Habían destrozado su ser totalmente, se sentía roto, irreparable. Su familia había intentado unir los pequeños pedazos, pero era imposible, estaba seguro que jamás volvería a sanar, le faltaban pedazos a su corazón, partes que Viktor había consumido en su totalidad. Y a pesar de que su corazón estaba muerto, dolía, demasiado.

Se entrego aquella noche pensando que le esperaba tras su despertar un futuro con aquel hombre, pero se equivocó.

― Oh, Yuuri, abre por favor...

La voz de su querida hermana lo hizo mirar la puerta, estaba acostado en su cama cubierto en sus sabanas no queriendo salir, negándose a levantarse como lo había hecho durante esos meses desde que despertó de su noche pasional con un varón extranjero que no estaba a su lado y que solo dejo una rosa.

― ¿Estas bien?

Las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, quiso contestar que todo estaba bien pero el nudo en su garganta no lo dejaba... levanto la mirada a su buro, encontrándose con la misma rosa roja marchita que le recibió aquel día... el ultimo recuerdo que tenia de ese tipo...

Estiro el brazo para tomarla. A su lado estaba aquella daga que le habían regalado sus padres para su protección. Y en el rincón del cuarto, escondida estaba la sabana manchada que evidenciaba su pecado y que desconocía su familia. Su corazón latió y su mente retumbo. Las lágrimas no paraban de salir cuando con mano temblorosa tomo el arma blanca.

Se sentó sobre su cama, en su mano derecha la rosa marchitada y en la izquierda la daga posicionada sobre su vientre, donde yacía la peor de las pruebas de su pecado. Aquella prueba que sus padres repudiarían. El tiempo estaba contado para que ellos descubrieran todo. La razón del porque dolió tanto que ese varón se marchara sin decir adiós.

Los pétalos de la rosa cayeron y él cerro los ojos esperando que el dolor cesara.

 **.**

 **~Fin~**

* * *

 **.**

 **Tetsuna:** Bueno... -mira a los lados- Esto llego a su fin.

 **Yukihana:** Tardamos demasiado en publicarlo, lamentamos eso.

 **Tetsuna:** Pero -apunta con el dedo- solo les digo que esta tan solo es la 1° historia de una gran Saga.

 **Yukihana:** ¡La siguiente historia es de Yurio! -levanta los brazos emocionada-

 **Tetsuna:** Que esperamos empezar a publicar en septiembre.

 **Yukihana:** Agradecemos todo el apoyo hasta ahora.

 **Tetsuna:** Esperamos de corazón que les haya gustado y gracias por seguir la historia.

 **Bye~ Bye~**


End file.
